Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity: A Novelization
by Lione 'Tabuukilla' Fortuna
Summary: Alexander Narukami, savior of Gurhal, finally is ready to relax in the world he saved. Of course, that all ends when another threat to the world comes his way. Featuring a slightly less clueless Nagisa, a more perverted Wynarl, and a reckless OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity: A Novelization!**

**Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Hooray for translation guide! Now I can write this!**

**Alexander (MC for this): Fuck…**

**Nagisa: What?**

**Alexander: You are aware that Lione here is one of your fanboys?**

**Eherm! *shoots Alexander* That means nothing. Besides, I'm not rabid, I excert more than enough self control needed to prevent myself from completely- you know.**

**Alexander: *heals himself* She doesn't know, but I'll gladly expl- *shot with rocket launcher***

**Shaddup. Now, let's get started, but I don't own anything but Alex's existance.**

Alexander's POV

GRM Facility

"Aw fuck!" I shielded my eyes as the lights came on, "Holy hell that stings!"

"Wow! Just look at all of this technology! It's so advanced, but then again, it's GRM Corp! I bet they wouldn't mind if we swiped something!" Emilia nudged me on the shoulder.

"I seriously bet they would." I said dryly.

"Oh come on, don't look so worried! It was a joke, seriously, A JOKE!"

Ah, I always know what buttons to press. It's too easy sometimes.

"But why did they call us to this giant facility?"

The door behind us opened, and I wheeled around, _almost _going for my knife, but he looked pretty harmless. Young man, white hair, fair pale skin, seems like he overheard her when he told us, "Well, I'd be happy to explain. I've been waiting for you."

"And you are?" Emilia's smile never faltered.

"Ah, how inconsiderate. I am Hyuga Ryght. I'll be your tourguide."

"Hmm? I think I've seen you… Technology Conference from a bit earlier?"

"Yes, well, enough about me. But rather, shouldn't I give thanks to the Holy Light for a chance to meet you? The savior of Gurhal has graced me with her own presence! No, more than that, it's a gorgeous young lady like you… you've answered my sinful request."

Emilia's face shot red and I was tempted to laugh, "Um… hehe, well, I wouldn't go as far as to call myself a Hero, after all, my partner was the one who delivered the final blow with the ultimate attack… what was it called?"

"Living Universe." I grunted, checking my music player.

"And so modest too! Not even as much as a trace of arrogance in her! How brilliant, why, if there's time left over after this, I'd be _delighted _if I could take you out for a lovely evening and get to know you a bit…" Boy moves fast. And he's _reaaaaaaal _gutsy, I'll give 'im that.

"A-anyway! The contents of the request… we're supposed to investigate something?"

"Ah, yes. Excuse me, it's been a while since I've felt excitement like this and got carried away. Right this way, if you please." He lead us into the next room, "This is what I wanted you to take a look at for me. It was found on site in GRM Corp's property the other day.

It was a pitch black gem was floating in midair, emiting a purple aura.

Must… not… touch it!

"At first glance, it seems to only be a regular 'Black Gemstone', right?" Hyuga broke the silence.

"If it took a thorough investigation to determine that, it's just not any ordinary 'Stone' then, are you sure there isn't anything else you know about this?" I flipped on my visor and scanned it. Nothing. Not that I was expecting anything anyway.

"Nope, it's all we know, which is why we called you two here," Hyuga shook his head, "the top people on the Subspace theory."

"What about the others involved?" Emilia quirked an eyebrow.

"Even they don't know anything, we're all in the dark."

"No origin, purpose, or results… we don't know anything then." I sighed. "Just like the SEED, Subspace, and then the Dumans. Not even a fu-, eherm, friggin' hint of anything." I corrected myself, trying not to swear around new acquiatances.

"Dumans… speaking off, Shizuru's started up an investigation and he's been flying around trying to grab information, but what if… that it's like a disease? Say that if you became a Duman, there's no harm done?"

"Yes. It's only genetic alteration, there's no threat of become physically disabled."

The penny dropped.

"You're one of them." I narrowed my eyes.

"You didn't notice? That's really the only difference in becoming a Duman. But, if you weren't aware of that fact, you'd find it very disturbing. And because of _that _fact, ladies who are willing to go and have a cup of idea with me have become increasing far and few, much to my dismany. What do you think, Emilia, my dear?"

Must… not… laugh!

"Er… right!"

"Oh, so cold hearted!" Hyuga clutched his chest in a fake wound.

"Where I was raised, people just talked like that all the time. It's just the place I come from."

"Ah, so that explains it. But if a lady comes of strong like that, then wooing her would be much more challenging."

"Do you ever talk of something besides flirting and science?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied with a chuckle.

"Right then, should be check out what's after this door hear?"

We walked for a bit, but then there was something off.

A young, pale skinned woman with long black hair that went almost to her waist, was putting her hand towards the gemstone. She was dressed in what looked like a military uniform for the torso with a blue arrangement of flowers over her heard, a skirt that matched, then sleek black leggings.

"Hm? Who's here?"

"You there! What do you think you're doing with that stone!" Hyuga yelled. She ignored him, and in a blinding flash of light, it vanished.

"Fuck! Geez, I just got used to all the bright lights, and now this? Is this world out to blind me?" I grunted in frustration.

"It disappeared?" Emilia screeched.

"That makes 104…" she whispered a bit too loudly.

"Hold it! This is a GRM Copr research facility! You might be an exceptionally beautiful young lady, but even so," Really Hyuga? "Illegally trespassing is strictly prohibited! Can you tell us why you are here and what you just did?"

"I refuse." She said, not missing a beat.

"Ooh, I just _love _a strong willed woman, but sadly, circumstances are circumstances. So, with much regret, it looks like I'll have to physically force an answer out of you."

"Wa-wait!" Emilia protested.

"Please stay back. I know looks can be deceiving, but I'm pretty confident in my swordplay."

Well that's nice, our hope is on the flirtaseous scientist swordsman. And dude, you're sword is pathetic compared to that giant shiny blue sword that has parts of a gun in it!

"Are you ready?" he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Why do you want to do this?" she asked in a monotone.

"What a stupid question. Engarde!"

"_Heh, he's good, huh?"_ A different voice said. Who the hell was that…?

"There's no other way, I'm using it!"

"Ugh… wha-what is this?" Hyuga said, sounding a bit scared.

"Let's go!" the woman shouted, launching Hyuga.

"Agh!" he grunted, landing.

"Hyuga, are you alright? What was THAT just now… those sudden movements, is THAT the power of a Duman?"

"_Her _power is different! I don't know anything about _that _kind of power!"

"Don't hold back." I muttered, drawing my twin sabers set, Twin Buster.

"I'd like to say the same, but it does seems like she was hiding her power."

"I won't go easy on you anymore. Don't get in my way!"

"Get back." I growled, easily blocking her rush.

"Hey, should we retreat without showing all our power, or what?" she seemingly whispered to herself.

"_Well now, Nagisa's the one saying all that. That was more of a taunt as opposed to making a threat. So, you can't really hold back, can you?"_ There's that voice again.

"If I remember correctly, YOU told me to say that."

"_Well, then, I don't know what to tell you. Since this is turning out to be more trouble than it's worth, it would be for the best if we got out of here."_

"Got it."

"I won't let you get away!" I said, switching to my Ragan-Ragac double saber.

Blocking her downward swing, I pushed it aside and headbutted her right on the nose, causing her to stumble. I dashed towards her, but she recovered, blocking my first strike, which I went for an underhand swing, also blocked, and dodged her headbut. Hm, we have same battle strategy. I switched to my two handed sword and went for thrust, which I knew she'd easily parry, and I thew myself at the ground and slid under her, and stuck the tip of my sword in the ground and used my momentum to swing around and kick her in the back before she could turn around, but she rolled, completely thwarting my plans.

"Let's go! It's not over yet!" she yelled at me, getting back into a battle stance.

"_Alright, alright! I know you're caught in the moment, but our time's up, Nagisa."_

"What? Who the heck was that… those weird movements… It can't be!" Emilia covered her mouth.

"Kumhan, you son of a bitch! I thought I killed you! Alright, looks like I'll just have to kill you again!" My eyes flashed with anger.

"_Hm… did he just say 'Kumhan' just now? How does he know that name?"_

"Who's there?" Emilia asked, "Whose voice is that?"

"I heard it too." I got into a defensive stance. "It's either Kumhan or someone else… it was a male voice."

"You can hear Wynarl's voice…?" the woman asked.

"Wynarl…?" Emilia looked puzzled.

"_Oh, Nagisa! Look over there, we can get out!"_

"Got it!" she started to escape. I went for the pursuit, but she was too damn fast.

"Fuck!" I swore as I returned, "Too fast."

"She got away… wow, she's really powerful…" Hyuga pondered.

"Hey… Alex. Do you think that maybe…"

"She's hosting an Ancient." I finished. "It's hard to believe, but we heard 'im."

Hyuga sighed, "Well, we can't get the search results now. I'm sorry for making you come all this way."

"No harm done. Let's go home and try consulting Kraz about this." Emilia nodded at me.

**Clad 6**

"Uncle! I want to talk with you about something, and…"

"Ah, good. You're back. Perfect timing." Kraz said.

"Eh? Perfect timing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You've been nominated for your next assignment! Your client is right over there!"

"Client…" Emilia started.

We turned around to find the _same fucking woman who went all crazy on us back at the GRM place._ She extended her hand as an expression of good will. Might was well take it. Emilia on the other hand…

"Ah… AHHHHHHH!"

"What are you yappin' about this time? We're in front of a client, so try shuttin' your mouth for once."

"You… why… WHY ARE _**YOU **_HERE?"

"Alexander, Emilia… I've been waiting for you both."

Within a split second, Emilia had dragged both of us into my room. Oh yeah, I forgot I loaned her a spare key card, and she never remembered to give it back.

"No one can just waltz in here, so I'll ask you. What are you trying to do?"

"Don't get overexcited. Something keeps repeatedly attacking me."

"What? If you don't speak up, then Alex there will be more than happy to give you some motivation!"

"If my memory is correct, did I not already go over this five times?"

"You only explained it THREE times!"

Lol what the hell is going on?

"Why do you want to go over it again? If I explain, THEN will you understand?"

"I don't trust you!"

"This is diffucult… won't YOU tell her for me? I really don't want to argue."

"Okay, everyone shut up! Calm down Emilia!" I growled, barely raising my voice.

"She was… using that power… I thought she might've been allies with Kumhan or something…"

"_It's gone too far now, even if you're wrong, I don't want you to lump me together with 'him'. I understand why you'd say that, after all, he did show up half a year ago."_ Creepy voice is back. Where is my gun?

"Wynarl, that's enough. Just come on out." She sighed, clearly frustrated.

From her thin frame came a tall, scantilly clad male Ancient with a crazy hairstyle. He winked at Emilia while playfully draping his long sleeves over the young girl's head.

"Alright, better? Nice to meet ya! Name's Wynarl, pleasure to make your acquiantance. Well, as you can see, I'm an Ancient. By the way, did you introduce yourself properly?"

"No. I haven't."

"Oh please, just do so, for the pure sake of relieving tension, you didn't even make peace? How are they going to feel at ease around you?"

"Is that so? In that case, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nagisa; pleasure to meet you." She put her hand forward.

"Alexander." I said, shaking her hand firmly, "But you can call me Alex."

"I thought you reserved that for friends." Emilia grumbled.

"A firm handshake lets someone know you're confident and know what you're doing." She whispered, and I barely heard it, giving a nod to acknowledge the phrase.

"Emilia…" I mumbled.

Her eyes were open and her jaw was dangling, silent.

"Wynarl, she's speechless! Did I say something wrong? Did you lie to me again?"

"I don't have anything to lie about… it doesn't sound like there's a problem… _HEEEY! _Young lady, what's the matter?"

"Pe…"

"'Pe'?"

Emilia immediately sprung forward, placing me in front of her, "THERE'S A PERVERT IN THIS ROOM!"

I felt Nagisa's gaze on me for a second, to which I frowned. Seeing what Wynarl's wearing-

"Wait a second, young lady! How is _THAT _the first thing out of your mouth!"

"You've got plenty of skin exposed." I explained nonchalantly, going through the fridge, "Would any of you like a drink?"

"Water." Came Nagisa's calm voice. Emilia was too busy screaming.

"Nice to know someone else in here will actually drink water willingly." I sighed, handing a bottle to her.

"Nononononono! This is an Ancient's **FORMAL** attire! Formal! The Ancient you were hosting wore something like this, right?"

"It made more sense, after all, Mika was female and it looked like a dress." I took a sip.

"Yeah… but still, don't come any closer!"

"Ugh, what a mess. This is the first time someone has hated me after talking with them for a bit."

"Your own fault." Nagisa took a sip of her water.

"But you two had ties with Mika, huh? I mean, you can see me."

"You know Mika, _pervert?_" Emilia sneered.

"Yes, I knew her quite well. We were always doing research, but may I ask what happened a half a year ago?"

"Why isn't she here?" Wynarl barely noticed the sadness on Emilia's face.

"Emilia…"

"Alright." She told everything.

"Ah… the plan to resurrect the Ancients? I thought that was stupid. Thanks, got the basic gist of it."

Hm… Mika said she was the only one to speak up against it… mark that for later…

"I was… unaware that something like that happened."

"Unaware? Gurhal was in complete and utter chaos, how didn't you notice?"

"We had a… different goal."

"Precisely, let me explain. We were trying to put a stop to the source of the Dumans."

"You know the cause? Good. Let's find it, kill it, and go to sleep."

I swore a grin cracked the mask on Nagisa's face, while Wynarl just frowned.

"The man cause is something we'll know soon enough. Your situation is diffucult to actually sit down and ponder over, and, you're going about your investigation the wrong way."

So… no easy kill? Damn.

"So change our way? So your way is different."

"Yes. The crisis you went through, you thought it would be good to investigate the events surrounding the subspace incident first, right? When you reached _that _point, you were already wrong." Fuck. "It's unrelated, you see, Subspace is not what you should be investigating, after all, the source is in the SEED, young lady."

"Of course it can't be in the seemingly hallucination inducing world, it has to be in the fucking parasite that nearly killed all of us and totally screwed us over multiple times." I facepalmed, "It can never be that simple."

"Is is possible that you are the masterminds?" Emilia spoke.

"Ha, I guess it can't be helped you'd suspect we're behind it." Wynarl scoffed.

"You attacked us without giving us as much as an explanation."

"Then you looked up her skirt in that battle." Wynarl countered. DO NOT GIVE ME THAT LOOK EMILIA.

"Sword move. It was a rather simple manuever used to get behind the opponent quickly. Might I add, nice roll. Most people fall rather easily from a kick to the back there." Nagisa nodded.

"When it comes to this… Myself, Wynarl, all of us in Gurhal can be considered victims. I know we didn't give much, but I stake my very life on that."

"Anything else you're keeping from us?" Emilia narrowed her eyes.

"No. That's everything."

"Anyway, I'm going to get in touch with Shizuru and try to get some information. Take care of them for me, alright?" Emilia said, leaving.

"Gah, I'm not done explaining yet! Agh, it's too late. I hope it doesn't take too long…"

"Alexander-"

"It's Alex."

"Emilia said you reserved that privilege to friends."

"And if we're stuck saving the universe or so once again, might as well."

"Well, _Alex_, Wynarl and I have a request to ask you, if you don't mind. Would you be kind enough to act as bodyguard for us?"

"May I ask why me?"

"I didn't choose anyone else because I felt you were the best choice. If you hadn't seen or sensed Wynarl's presence, then you would have had a hard time believing everything we say. But, if I behave suspiciously, and act as if I'm going to hurt you guys… when that happens, I want you to kill me. That's why I came here; to prepare for that."

"I don't object to her resolution, but I'd like for you to believe it's really that serious. If you can act as a bodyguard, I'll explain everything that I can, until there's nothing more. So… I'm counting on you too." Wynarl said solemly as he left.

"From here, we're going to head to a remote area of Neudaiz. If you're willing to be my bodyguard… I'll be waiting for you to come…" she said before she left.

"Why of course. But I'll see if I can seeming incapicitate you rather than kill. Save everyone you can." I mumbled to myself.

I strolled through the rather remote area, just as Nagisa had said, listening to a nice beat to go with my walk.

Damnit, stupid leaves got in my jacket again. And it was one of my favorites, too.

"…! Alex!" Nagisa's voice came from my left, "You came through for me…?"

"I don't leave people alone, not when they need help."

"Thank you… Because I'm a slow speaker, there are times where I don't know what to say… But I thank you."

"Well, shall we go on? You know what to do Nagisa?"

"Yes, there's no mistaking that it is nearby. My senses are reacting. It should become clearer if we keep going."

After a bit of walking, Nagisa broke the silence, "There are strange minerals in the ground, it's dampening my ability to sense the target. Forgive me for asking, but would you mind destroying those strange minerals while we're on our way?"

"No problem, if I don't seem 'em, just tell me, but I'll see what I can do."

It was fairly easy, they stuck out like a swore thumb, but it took a few hits, and with these crazed creatures everywhere, it was _not _fun at all.

I destroyed the seventh one so far, and that's when all hell broke loose.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed as the ground beneath gave way. My hand went for my sword as I stuck it into the new cliff face. It took a while, but I lowered myself down, after all, I had fallen about seven-eighths of the way.

"There's another strange mineral up ahead, but we've been seperated… I'll take out the enemies over here!" Nagisa shouted from above.

"GOT IT!" I yelled.

Working my way through, there were plenty of them sticking out in tree stumps and tall grasses, while some were in plain view. I managed to get nine before I had to climb up some rocks to reach a higher elevation.

Of course, there were none to be found in plain sight.

"It's nearby…" Nagisa called from above.

"Thanks!"

"There!" she yelled as I stepped on some smooth rock. "That's it!"

_**BAM!**_ I struck the rock with my sword.

"There's four more!"

"Alright! Just tell me when you sense them!"

It ended up being like the Hot-And-Cold from Hell, having to kill everything attacking me while playing hot-and-cold.

There were five there, including the first, before I moved onto a higher elevation that the minerals were visible again.

"I can see 'em again, thanks for the assist!" I worked through the area, eradicating six more mineral sources.

Eventually I got back onto high elevation, where I saw Nagisa turned around.

"Nagisa!"

"Gr!" she grunted, raising her blade, before lowering it, "Oh, it's only you, Alex. It would be best if you did not stand behind me like that. I could've mistakenly killed you." She started walking away.

"It'll take more than one sword strike to kill me. A fight is not won by simply one strike." I mumbled.

"Hahaha! She must've shocked you, huh? Watch out for her in the middle of a fight though. She can switch up on you real quick. There was one reason I chose you to be her bodyguard, and it's _this._ If you're not strong, you can't do it. No one else but her. Up until now, she's fought alone." I know what it's like. You eventually decided you can do it alone. The incident half a year ago taught me otherwise. "More specifically, it seemse like she has decided she can fight alone. She thinks she can fight all of sorts of things to the furthest reaches of the universe, taking on all corners, but that's stretching it a bit…"

A short walk later, me in the front to prevent a possible fatality, Nagisa broke the silence.

"There's someone just up ahead."

"Yeah, there is, isn't there? No mistaking it. I feel it too."

"Some_**one**_ is there?"

"Not to get off topic, but to summarize Dumans in a nutshell, they're people who have had their Human genetic structures change. Is that to say it only occurs in humans?"

"…Come." Nagisa said coolly.

"Oh, we'll have to cut this short. We'll talk after we defeat whatever it is up ahead."

The ground started shaking violently.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck."

"You are very fond of abusing that word." Nagisa noted.

"Only when the situation calls for it."

The chimera like beast clad in silvery armor came thundering through the valley, falling pink leaved trees, leaving a trail of fire behind it. Two massive gold horns accompanied six others behind it which looked to form a lion's mane.

Welp, let's get this over with.

I activated my visor, revealing it had fire affinities and was Rank 5 for a Danger Rating out of 200. Not bad, since a recent test revealed me to be about Rank 15. Nagisa was Rank 14. But they updated the ratings

I pulled out my favorite set of handguns, the Arb Roga set. Sleek, green top half, grey bottom half, hair trigger, and Power Bullets to boot.

"Let's dance!" I laughed, shooting the beast, grabbing its attention, before being frozen over by the pistol's effects. I _lived _for combat. To have the adrenaline coursing through me, to have my enemies' blades barely passing over my head, to feel the panic when someone's panic effect hit you, it's what I wanted to live for.

"Holy… he's insane!" Wynarl yelled as I jumped over the beast, classified as a Goran-Garan, and began blasting into its head. Bam, switch to knuckles, _BAMBAMBAMBAM! _Eat this motherfucker!

"Insane but helpful!" I chuckled, switching to twin knives and slicing all over its neck, letting yellow blood leak out. It roared in rage and tried to shake me off, but I held onto the knife I had stuck in its neck. "Let's finish this!" I double charged my pistols and dangled in front of the beast's mouth. As expected, it tried to bite me, but I released the pent up energy charge into its stomach, most likely burning or melting anything inside, effectively killing it from the inside.

But it kept charging forward. Ah well, don't care.

OH FUCK IS THAT THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF?

I jumped off the end of the beast and barely made it back onto the ground. Crap… that stung.

Oh hey, another fragment.

"I've found it… the 105th fragment…" she whispered loudly.

"Right… Well then Nagisa, do your stuff."

"Got it." She removed her eyepatch, and both of her eyes began to glow red, along with the rest of her body, and she raised a hand at the fragment. It vansihed as she absorbed it.

"_That _is what we've been searching for. The source of the Dumans, the reason Gurhal's falling apart, it's darkness. And you can't destory darkness. You can crush, chop, scorch, smash it, but it won't go away. Light is very similar, as you can not crush it in the palm of your hand. But the SEED, and the ultimate source, Dark Falz, the physical manifestation of darkness itself, can't be wiped out. Back then, the SEED were sealed away, and Dark Falz defeated, but the darkness did not go away. It simply was shattered, and the remnants were broken off and scattered around, and began the negative effects in Gurhal. At a given point in time, it will become a person's malicious intent, or fully consume and take over an entire person. The emergence of the Duman race is simply an omen, so we, no, Nagisa is doing her best to go around and collect them, to stop the spreading, and prevent Dark Falz's resurrection." Wynarl explained.

"Hhhmphhh, hhhmphhh…" Nagisa was gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Wynarl asked, concerned.

"I'm… al-alright… Let's go…"

"Nagisa?"

"Oh no you don't." I mumbled, catching her in my arms as she mumbled, "I'm… alright…"

"Ah yes, this is reason two why you were chosen to be her guard. Nagisa's close to her limits, all because she fights by herself. I can only predict when this will happen, and I can't handle things like _this_," he pointed at her body in my hands, "Can you… carry Nagisa for me? While she's tired out, we can stash her where she can sleep it off peacefully."

We carried her back to the ship, and then back to Clad 6, sneakily avoiding anyone who might asked just _why _I was carrying an unconcious woman to my room. Oh do not give me that look. I am not a pervert. I am just running through all possible situations. I lay her on my spare bed, and Wynarl looked solemn, "Please forgive me for putting you through this."

"Why did she collapse?"

"I believe if you said 'She's completely worn out' is the best way to put it. An average person can't see the fatigue in her eyes, since she's using the strength from the fragments. This is the risk she took, but there's no other way, but for her to sleep this deeply is a rare thing indeed."

She sighed, rolling over.

"Ah, speaking of which, is this your room?"

"Why did you think I have the key card for it?" I raised an eyebrow, grabbing another water bottle. Man, killing the fire creature was really dehydrating.

"Oh, well I feel bad that you are letting us use it."

"It's not a problem. You aren't making it a mess, so that's fine."

"I kind of wish you were a girl-"lolwhut? "'cause girls wouldn't take advantage of this situation. I mean, you're a guy, she's a girl, only two people in here. She's quite slender in the outfit, and she's pretty well-endowedif you know what I mean… if you're curious, why not take a look for youself!"

"That would be a violation of what little trust has been given to me." I said, mentally restraining my raging hormones. Thanks a lot Wynarl. "And I am not one to be doing those… _activities_…" I wrinkled my nose for effect.

"Oh, so you're a virgin?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course." I said proudly. I value my chastity.

"I bet you spend a fortune on porn."

"Have not even given it thought." I turned on my computer, and responded to the various emails sent by old friends.

"Well, let's see then…" Wynarl gave a smug smile.

"You want to see my download history and all my files besides the encrypted business and anything else that is confidentail?" I had a confident look, discouraging him.

"Just for the record, it's not like I wanted to see her-"

Before he could finish, a call came via visiphone. Thank goodness.

"Shit! What _wonderful _timing…"

Note: Use this situation as blackmail for later.

"Hey, Alex? Why do you look like you're panicking about something?" Wipe that smirk off your face Wynarl. "Anyway, are that Nagisa person and Mr. Pervert over there?"

"Calling me 'Mr. Pervert'… I thought I asked you to stop."

"Even though our research matches what _Wynarl_ said, right on the bullseye, I'm reporting results on the Origin of Dumans. Three years abo, the SEED virus and the vacine had some sort of mutual interaction with human flesh."

"Aha! That's it!" Way to leech off of Emilia, Wynarl.

"Wait, you mean you weren't even sure about what you said?"

"Uh, nope. I hadn't researched it specifically, since I'm sharing Nagisa's body, who happens to be a Duman, I know a good deal about it."

"Well, on the subject of Dumans, or what Nagisa's doing-"

"Ah, we've finally found it Emilia!" Ah, good old workaholic Shizuru, "You're always going off when we're in the middle of something. Not everyone has the luxury of being as smart as you, so stopping messing around and help me out!"

"Alright, geez, I hear you. I'll be there in a sec!"

"Heh, you still seem pretty busy." I chuckled at Shizuru's antics.

"Yeah, so now we now what the source of the Dumans is, and now the scientist are getting all excited! So I'll be here a little while longer, I'm leaving Nagisa and _Mr. Pervert_," she sneered as she said Wynarl's nickname, "To your care. Seeya!"

"DAMN HER, I AM **NOT **A PERVERT! What an unruly girl, no reason at ALL to call me that. Um, I have one request, er… can you get along with Nagisa and be nice to her for me? 'Cause-"

"Snrk… Ahahahaha!" I collapsed in laughter, "Says the one who-"

"…Mm…"

"-Told me to look at her…" I trailed off, seeing her get awake slowly.

"Oops, time's up. Don't forget my request now."

"Where am I…?" Nagisa mumbled.

"Hey, good morning! Glad you're awake, did you have a good rest? You were out like a light-"

"With the light switch on." I smirked.

"Wynarl…? This… um… and you're?"

"Alexander."

"Alexander… right, you're Alexander. Forgive me, I'm still a bit dazed. Where am I? The last thing I remember was we were on Neudaiz a while ago…"

"You passed out, so Alex here carried you and you just woke up. You could show some gratitude-"

"I was merely doing what I should. There is no need for that."

"Oh… I'm sorry for causing you trouble. However, I will no longer be a burden. Let's go- Agh! Ugh… ah…" she stumbled and winced in pain. I caught her as she fell.

"It would be best if you kept on resting. It won't do any good if you're not in prime condition for the next battle, which will definitely be more diffucult. And it certainly won't do any good if you're _dead_."

"But…"

"There, there, Nagisa. Just listen to Alex, perhaps you should exchange contact information with Alex, then you can call if you're ever in trouble or need help. Right! Exchange already!"

"Here you go." I slid over a Partner Card as I received one of her own. "Now, get some rest."

"Well, sorry, but we'll be taking a small rest."

"For now, why don't you forget about helping me for a while and go do something else? I should be able to recover my strength, but don't go too far."

"You might feel a bit uneasy about us here, but don't wor-"

"It's not a problem. I'm actually just going to read a bit in the living room area here, and listening to some music via earphones. Also, if you want some music of your own, the jukebox is on the bedside, and don't worry about me, I've got noise cancelling earphones, so I won't hear your music."

I picked up said magazine off the bedside and lay down on the couch. Whoa sweet shanghai knights, wow, the _Dual Railgun _set is on sale for only 1950 meseta? Sold. Crap, Nagisa's resting. I'll have to place an order later.

_Do the impossible, see the invisible,_

_Raw, raw, fight the power!_

Aw man this music is _so _inspirational…

_Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable,_

_Raw, raw, fight the power!_

_What you gonna do, is what you want to do_

_Just break the rule, and you'll see the truth!_

_This is the theme of 'G' coming through baby,_

_Raw, raw, fight the power!_

Oh crap, my eardrums, put that music a bit too loud. Better take of these earphones.

"Hhhhhhuuuhhhhh…" Nagisa sighed.

"Nagisa, it's becoming too tiring for you, isn't it?" Wynarl's concerned voice asked.

"It's not tiring in the slightest, I'm _absolutely _fine."

"Right, well, you know it's kind of like sharing the same body."

"It's _that _obvious…?"

"Nah, I actually have no idea what's going on…"

"Stop messing around!"

"When you respond like that, then it's _more _apparent."

"Even thoght I'm tired… no one can replace me. I'll keep going. I _have _to keep going. Aside from that… Alexander's power…"

"Yeah, I've watched the whole time. It's alright, it'll get done for sure. As long as it's _Alex_, for sure."

"Is that so? Well, that makes me glad. Also, did Emilia not say he said that that name is for friend's use?"

"You've called him Alex before."

"Shut up. By the way, I have one thing I'd like to ask."

"Yes? What is it?"

"While I slept, I heard a new word that just got stuck in my ears… What does _well-endowed_ mean?

Oh I can just _see _the look on his face.

"Um… well, 'well-endowed'… if used to describe someone, it means they're very gifted or talented, like perhaps in battle or leadership, for example."

"I see… that's a good word."

"Yep! That's right! But it's not common, so it would be best no to use it in front of others."

A short while later, Wynarl came strolling into the living room.

"So, what is _well-endowed_ exactly?" I asked with a smirk. Wynarl's face darkened.

"You were…"

"Only that last part when my ears were hurting."

"Also… I saw where you caught her."

"Hm? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I saw you put your hands on her bust."

"I wasn't about to catch her on her face, and I couldn't reach her shoulder in time. So shut up."

"So, are you still curious?"

"About what?" I flipped the page. Oh wow, that doublesaber _Ancient Quartz _looks absolutely _amazing!_ But that is a lot of money…

"About what she was _well-endowed _with."

I snorted, "Hmph. No wonder Emilia calls you Mister Pervert."

"What kind of guy wouldn't be interested in- Oh, you're like that…"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you gay?"

I started choking on air, "What the fuck? Where did _that _come from?"

"You obviously aren't interesting in girls, so therefore-"

"I am not interested in pursuing a relationship in that way. I am maintaining a strict business relationship, because if it is more than so, it may interfere with the mission." Agh… so many good weapons in this magazine… Oh yeah, gotta keep arguing. "And I'm absolutely sure she would kill me if she ever found out I had taken advantage of her."

"Oh come on, not even _one _peek?"

"Not even one."

"What if I paid you?"

"You can?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"How much?"

"Enough to buy that _Ancient Quartz_ double saber."

Too much money…

"No."

"What?"

"To get _that _much money suddenly? It will raise suspicions."

"What if-"

"No. Besides, my desire for the weapon momentarily clouded my judgement."

"What if I told you she wanted you?"

"Pshaw. Yeah right. She's not one for that, dumbass. Now, I actually want some sleep." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep, "Oh, and if you can control dreams and crap… stay out of my dreams."

Luckily he didn't.

Well, if we're saving the universe _again_, this is going to be fun.

**Yup, Wynarl is a super pervert this time around. Whoope.**

**Alex: Why does he want me to… **_**do that**_** with her?**

**It's suppose to characterize you as a trustable man who won't take advantage of people. Of course, you take advantage of situations in combat, but you're reckless. Seriously, jumping on the boss and blasting its insides then nearly falling off the cliff.**

**Alex: You suck man.**

**I know. Now… PERSONA! *blasts Alex with Morning Star***

**Alex: *uses Scape Doll***

**Alright you sunnuva… HELEL! SATAN! ARMEGEDDON!**

**Alex: We're in a Phantasy Star fic! You can't use Personae! It's not faaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiirrrrr! *dead***

**Remember to review!**


	2. Act II, Part 1

**Act 2 Time!**

**Hooray!**

**Alex: *still recovering* You bastard… *reads chapter* I'M DOING WHAT NOW?**

**Oh relax you sissy.**

**Nagisa: What did you do to him? And what's he doing?**

**Armegeddon. And then you'll find out later.**

**Nagisa: *dives behind cover***

**Alex: Damnit, she knew.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Room<strong>

**Alex's POV**

"Urgh? Wha…?" I woke up. Oh, it's my Visiphone.

"'Ello?"

"Aah! That's the wrong one! Other side, Nagisa! Here, right in here!" Wynarl's shouts came through.

"Ow, geez, don't kill my eardrums."

"You're always so obnoxious Wynarl. So… here? H-hey! Can you hear me?"

"It isn't an onesided conversation Nagisa. Talk normally."

"I don't like how diffucult it is to communicate with this device Wynarl. And Alex, I'll be waiting for you in the Café."

"If you were only saying _that_, sending a mail would've been just as goo-"

_Beeeeeeep, beeeeeep, beeeeeep._

Disconnected. Urgh, gotta go, I suppose.

A short walk later, I found Nagisa waiting at one of the tables.

"Ah, Alex-"

"I see Wynarl convinced you to start using my given name."

"More like bothered me into it…" she sent a harsh glare his way, "Sorry for bothering you into coming here."

"No problem."

"If you felt that way, you could've just said that over the Visiphone," Wynarl sighed, "Besides, it's extremely disrespectful to cut a call short."

"I'd rest easier talking about it in person."

"Right…"

"Anyway, are you alright now?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks to your intervention, I was able to sleep for a good hour or two. I felt like the fragment was going to split me in two."

"Didn't I warn you about that _ahead _of time?" Wynarl sighed.

"Yes, I knew that."

"Anyway, on the subject of where to look next… I haven't decided."

"To be honest, we only know a general area of where to look. So, we'll have to search each area out as thoroughly as we can."

"And aside from that, we have to deal with the mutated life forms. Followed by the influence of the fragments, and then it gets more burdensome."

"Well, if you know the general area…"

"We'll have to look for them on foot."

"The other option is to look for where there are more frequent mutations. It's likely that a fragment is there."

_Beepbeep._

"That sounds like your phone. Don't worry about me, just answer it."

"HEY! ALEX!"

"Goodness Kraz, no need to scream. Especially on a Visiphone."

"Whatever. While you're relaxing in the Café, do you have any free time?"

"Um… I'm pretty sure I'm free."

"Yeah, nothing's going on, so you've got time. After all, you're only our bodyguard." Wynarl chimed in.

"Presently, Alex is just helping with our request, which happens to be tracking down fragments. The help is making it much more efficient."

"_Well, one of the GUARDIANS decided they'll be jumping in on this action. Can you take on this person too? They decided to take a look ahead of time on GRM Inc's private property. There's been tons of mutating life forms popping up everywhere over there."_

Wynarl was trying to stifle his laughter at this point. Why…?

"_Looks like this other person is gonna be that 'Lumia' girl from before. This'll make it easier, huh? As long as there's strength in numbers, why not bring another person for the ride? They said they'll lay out the details for when you get there. Take care of it, 'hero'."_

He hung up, and Nagisa pulled out her blade, "Alex, I'm confient in my combative skills, and I must implose that _you take me_-"

Oh fuck, Wynarl is totally losing it. Mr. Pervert indeed.

"Er… um…" he recovered, "she made her appeal quite quickly. Anyway, that isn't the way you go asking the person who agreed to be your bodyguard Nagisa!"

"Well, he _is _my bodyguard in the first place, do you think I'd be left behind?"

"But then, I said you wouldn't have had to worry since you have a bodyguard! Huhmmph… but it's all just rumors from what Kraz said, but given the circumstances, there's probably a fragment down there."

"Of course, I'm not going to get in your way, but please take me along with you?"

"I was going to take you regardless, because it would be good for endurance training."

"Ah, yes. You _are _my bodyguard after all. If you didn't take me along with you, you wouldn't be a good bodyguard then, would you? …Hehe."

WHO THE HELL IS IN CHARGE OF THIS UNIVERSE? DID SHE JUST LAUGH?

"Er… while that may not be the most dutiful response, I like it. It'll do for now." Wynarl agreed.

"Oh right, um, Nagisa, I'll need your last name."

"Hm? Oh, right, for the forms. I'm afraid I won't be able to answer that. I'm not trying to keep it a secret, but I don't remember what my own last name is."

"She's not trying to sound arrogant, and don't count on me either. She had forgetten since we met."

"Shut up… I remember how it works. Emilia's name is… 'Emilia Percival', right? Mine was the same way… or was it different? I think it was… _'Nagisa something-or-other', _or something like that. I can't recall, so whatever you want to call me is find. If coming up with one is too hard, I'll just go with something that fits. Perhaps I'll just use yours."

Wynarl needs to learn to control his laughter. He's literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Wahahaha!"

"What's wrong Wynarl?"

"Well, since you're not aware of some of the things you're saying, whenever I'm with you, there's never a dull moment."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hm? It's find if you didn't know what I mean right now, but if you remembered right now, it would be interesting."

"Well, I can't think of one, so what is your last name Alex?"

"My last name? My full name is Alexander Seva Narukami. Which would make my last name Narukami."

"Hm… Nagisa Narukami…? It seems like a nice fit."

"Bwahahahahaha!"

"Shut up Wynarl…"

I sense this will be a problem later on.

"A-a-haha-anyway, I forgot to express my thanks earlier. Thanks for defeating Kumhan, I breathed a HUGE sigh of relief." Wynarl slowly recovered.

"I was never around to hear it, just what kind of person was 'Kumhan'?" Nagisa quirked an eyebrow

"Oh, he was an evil son of a bitch dictator who was ridicilously evil, or in simplier terms, he was the evilest son of a bitch there was." I sighed, remembering how he was only a Rank 140 out of 200 when I was Rank 200 in the Danger Ranking, AND HE MANAGED TO KILL ME SEVERAL TIMES. Thank goodness for Scape Dolls.

"…He was that strong?"

"Yeah, his power was beyond human comprehension. Power, intellect, knowledge, wisdom, it surpassed all back then." Wynarl sounded regretful.

"But… Alex and everyone else won out in the end… right?"

"Yeah, he crossed over _many _generations just to try to take back the world."

"Incredible… I wish I could've seen that battle, just once. So you flew into the sky and claimed victory against a man who felled over a thousand at once?"

"Yeah, must've been amazing! Maybe Alex and the rest can fly in the sky too?"

"Oh, trust me, I'll need a ship." I waved a hand.

"I see. That time you were fighting against me Alex… were you going easy on me?"

"To be honest… yes. Don't get me wrong or anything, you were acting suspicous, and if I killed you, that would've ruined any chances for answers, and now that I know, would've killed the universe I died twice for to save." Final fight with Kumhan doesn't count, and I don't care WHAT you think.

"Died… twice?"

"Just ask Emilia." I said before walking into the café.

* * *

><p>And then I came out after having a <em>brilliant <em>cup of tea.

"_Excusez-moi! _Young _madame _over there! Why are you making a worried face?" Chelsea, you are too caught up with everyone else.

"…Me? I'm not worried. Where did you get that impression?"

Hm… I wonder who would win in the battle of personality? Chelsea's upbeatness or Nagisa's… um… personality?

"It is obvious in a young lady like you. You are trying to keep your center of gravity low so you can respond quickly if enemies appear from anywhere, _non?_ Do not worry your pretty face, _ma chere._ No one is coming to make an attack on you! See, release the tension in your shoulders and relax… your neck is very stiff from the tension."

"I… see…"

"Spying on 'em?"

"Gah! Wynarl, do NOT sneak up on me." I hissed, "And no, I'm wondering whose personality would win."

"It is a bit bad, you see…" Chelsea continued.

"Why are you examining my body? Is something wrong?"

"Hehe, I see… your clothes… they are tight on the –how you say- bosom, _non?_" Chelsea is spot-on.

"How did you…"

"My eyes, they're trained to notice this kind of thing. However, this is my _specialite. C'est magnifique!"_

"What are you talking about…?"

"This is the fast talk of a young lady. Until then, you must eat well, exercise well, sleep well, and keep growing more, yes?" Chelsea winked before she walked off. Lolwhut?

"What the hell was _that _all about?"

"She was only going on about how cute you are Nagisa, wouldn't you agree Alex?"

"Um… sure. You aren't ugly or bad looking, so you must be good looking." I tried for a neutral response.

A faint red streak painted themselves on her cheeks, "Thank you."

I made sure to talk to Kraz to see if there were any new developments in the time I had been walking around, and he went on for a bit on how fast Emilia was growing up and now was hanigng out with all those big scientists and how she was on every science magazine. She was going with Shizuru for dinner, and instructed Kraz to clean up while she was gone. The look on his face was priceless.

Oh yeah, and while talking to Ursula, Nagisa came by to ask if we were leaving, when Ursula started messing with her hem line and everything, apparently coming up with a new style.

"What… was _that _all about? Oh, Alex, you're here too. I thought I'd seen everything before, but, that was the first time I experienced something like that in my life, before I could say anything, she… ugh… this world is a scary place."

"_That _is very true."

* * *

><p><strong>GRM Private Property<strong>

"Hey! Alex!" the grown up GUARDIAN girl Lumia called me over, "It's been too long since we've done a mission together, hasn't it? I'm glad to see you. I hope you'll dor your best this time too! Oh, that new person… is she a new member of _Little Wing?_

"Me… I guess that's right. My name is Nagisa Narukami-"

Lumia's jaw dropped as she turned towards me, "You got _married to -_"

"She doesn't know her last name and decided to use mine." I whispered. Didn't I think this would be a problem?

"-And I am pleased to make your acquaintance. In any case, what is it about suddenly mutated life-forms?"

"Ah, yes. It would be better if the person from GRM Corp explained it. He should be here any minute-"

"Ah, everyone has gathered now?" Oh hey it's Hyuga, "Please excuse my tardiness."

"Eh… what? Why's Hyuga here?"

"Oh, why if isn't Lumia. Out of all the people working at _GUARDIANS, _they sent you, my dear."

"Again with the flirting." I sighed.

"Please… don't call me my dear."

"Oops, pardon me for that, but you _really _have become quite beautiful, no? I'm willing to bet all the other guys can't just leave a pretty thing like you alone, yes?"

"Um… it's especially _that _sort of talk I don't-"

"My goodness, _GUARDIANS _must be pretty dry and boring without me, I imagine. Out of all the beautiful flowers there, only one beautiful flower came to find me out here."

"All the girls there aren't _constantly _thinking about you. And I'm not either. Why don't you find out what this Nagisa person wants to ask you instead?"

"Well, pardon me, I was obsessing over it. Well, what kind of question could you possibly have to as m-"

Cue unhinged jaw hitting the ground. Hard. Is that a nosebleed I see?

"He…hello." Nagisa turned her face away, partially darting behind me.

"Correct me if I'm wrong… but haven't we met once before?"

"Maybe… but I don't think so…"

"Dude, that is the _oldest _pickup line in the book."

Oh yup, that face is priceless. Lumia's trying to stifle her giggles as well.

"…But perhaps it is just you met someone who looks like me?"

"Wearing the exact clothes as you?"

"Maybe someone who likes to dress exactly like me?"

"Would you be so kind as to remove that eyepatch for a second?"

"…Would you _really _tell a lady to remove her clothes?"

**BURN!**

"An eyepatch isn't considered clothing!"

"To me, it's no different! If I take _that _off, I suppose you'll ask me to take of my coat too?"

Wow, Hyuga is being totally destroyed.

"It isn't _that _kind of request!"

"Hmph, Hyuga, please, stop." I said, extending an arm between him and Nagisa, blocking her off.

"Well… as long as it's you telling me to stop, Alex, I'll let it go. Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"It's about the mutating life forms? What forms are they mutating into?"

"According to the research team, I hear it is merely the composition of the body tissue is what's changing, similar to human to Duman mutations."

"It's on such a small scale, but it's like the Astarks before."

"Oh do NOT remind me of that mission," I sneered, "I hated killing those things. They just never seem to die."

"Aroud this time… Dark Falz was, no, the SEED was sealed away by then, wasn't it?"

"…Yes, that's right. It was from exactly around this time."

"Even in this area, sudden mutations have been popping up rather frequently lately. With Lumia as a member of the _GUARDIANS_ research team, I came as a tourguide from G.R.M. Corp to aid all of you."

"But why you? They could've just asked anyone else just as easily for a tourguide." Lumia quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, they actually said that I should come to meet you and that beautiful young woman over there! Can you believe it?"

_Thawk!_

Excuse my facepalm.

"Answer me seriously." Lumia glared at him.

"There's all sorts of reasons I could give, one being that G.R.M. Corp is seriously understaffed at the moment… and doing this sort of thing is a favorite pasttime of mine."

"Got it. You've got lots of things involving yourself to think about, huh?"

"Am I not always thinking of _just _the ladies? Right Nagisa?"

"Don't bother talking to me about this. It'll be diffucult for you."

"So heartless!" Did you expect anything else? "But that's fine. Shall we head on out?"

The display on my visor/goggles thing updated itself somehow, displaying the words: _**HYUGA & LUMIA JOIN YOUR PARTY**_

Moar party members! Bleh… this isn't a game.

"I'll take the lead." Lumia walked out in front, Hyuga no doubt flirting with her.

"…yes! Got through that unscathed!" Nagisa whispered to herself.

"It was an incredible job, keeping a straight face Nagisa! I was the only one who saw through your act." Wynarl gave a thumbs up.

"What're you talking about? He didn't try to investigate further, I had to act to trick them back there."

"Ah, acting, was it? But, it looked like you were caught between a rock and a hard place," Well, Nagisa was standing with her back to a rock and Hyuga- Never mind. "I almost thought you might spill the beans back there."

"Hey, Alex, you don't think they found out the truth about me, do you?"

"There's no way they did. You didn't give yourself away. Good job."

"Right! See Wynarl? My acting skills aren't absolute garbage."

"Well, that's fine and all, but it seems that there's a fragment somehwere near here…"

"If it gets rough, I'll collect them with brute force if I must. I might make them a bit scared, but there's no other way."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit later…<strong>

"Holy fuck…"

"You say that every mission, don't you?"

"It's been so… corrupted… So excuse my… _colorful _language."

"Anyway, there's been a request to capture the mutations, and the necessary traps ahead of time have been prepared. For now, let's go and use those traps."

A small walk later, there was an area with several fence traps.

"Alright, we'll wait here. You go on ahead and give me the signal when I should close said trap, and I'll close it."

"So, no killing?"

_~Yes. But if the trap fails, they're only one time use, so you'll have to dispatch them if you don't get them~_

"Understood. Over and out."

**RAAAAAAWR! **

Oh hello there Evil Shark.

_BlamBlamBlam!_

I taunted it with one shot to the face, and each arm, rendering it fairly harmless.

"Hey, come and get meh!" I gave a hair flip to piss it off.

It charged straight at me, going for a headbutt.

Wait, don't these handguns come with a Enrage side-effect?

FUCK FUCK FUCK!

I sprinted as fast as I could, leaping over the trap. It mindlessly charged right into the fence.

"HYUGA, NOW!"

~_Got it!~_

_Click, THABOOM!_ The lock slammed itself shut.

_~You caught it so easily! Can you do the next one as well?~_

"Sure."

Slaughtering a few Evil Sharks along the way with a bullet in between their eyes just to feel good, I came upon the next area.

_~Here! This area is also where we've set traps in advance. Alex, many, many apologies, but please signal me when you're ready to close the fence.~_

"Hm… Poltys, Go Vahras, and As…tarks… damn. Okay."

Polty was easy. It was so tiny I literally picked it up and threw it into the yellow cage before asking Hyuga to close it.

Go Vahra, same strategy as the Evil Shark.

Astarks… those guys are officially named Assholes.

"Eat this motherfucker!" I fired multiple times at its legs.

Then it turned to me.

And then it roared.

Loud.

Then it rushed me.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!"

_~What is it?~_

"I may… or may not… have pissed off… an Asshole… er, Astark…" I said inbetween gasps for breath. "OH FUCK THAT STINGS!"

Gah… this thing swung at my leg, knocking me to the side.

"Fuck you!" I yelled, pulling out a blaster, blasting it into its head.

Hey, that's the cage.

"Hey, Hyuga, wanna do something bang outta order?"

_~Excuse me?~_

"Close the cage with me and the Astark in it."

_**~WHAT?~ **_Came all three voices.

"Trust me on this." I cracked a smile, crawling into the cage. "HEY FUCKTARD, OVER HERE!"

_~Alex, you really do like that word, huh?~ _

Oh can it Hyuga.

**RAAAAAAAWR! **Shut up Astark.

"Come on… yes!" I took a flying leap of faith… er, roll of faith, spinning wildly underneath its legs. "HYUGA NOW!"

_Click!_

That's the sliding gate.

**RAAAAAWR!**

_~Alex, hurry!~ _Nagisa's somewhat concerned voice yelled.

"Sorry buddy." I smiled at the Astark as I rolled away, "Mommy's calling me in for tea time."

_~Ah hey! Alex, Nagisa here's blushing!~_

_**~No I'm not!~**_

_~Then what's that red streak on your-~_

"Oh come on, just shut up, besides, Astark's taken care of."

_~I knew you could do it!~ _Nagisa congratulated.

"Of course."

_~Um… did you have to call me mommy though?~_

"Oh, sorry, I was quoting a friend. Said that when he was running away, he got in trouble with a gang back at the Inner Colonies, and that's when he ran away. But his parents were killed and all that… sorry… shouldn't have talked about it." **(Cookie if you know where it's from)**

_~…Sorry to bring it up.~_

"It was my fault for doing so, don't lose any sleep because of it."

_~Um, Alex, I just got some info from HQ. The traps in the next area have been experiencing technical diffuculties, and haven't been able to start properly. I apologize for all of this, but can you capture them quickly?~_

"What do you mean by diffuculties?"

_~The green and yellow fences are somehow now on the same circuit, closing one will close the other~_

"Great."

Two Pal Sharks came out, swinging claws wildly.

"Gah!" I brought up a saber in each hand, blocking their attacks. "Eat this!"

_BLAMBLAMBLAM!_

Good, Enrage took effect. Now if you excuse me, I'll be running like the zombie horde is behind me.

Now… how to split them?

Aha! I know!

I dashed around one cage and blasted one with a blaster with Stun equiped. Yes! Got 'im! Now, lure the other one in here, yes! Stun YOU in the face, let the other one run… Yes… come into the other cage…

"HYUGA, NOW!"

_~Got it!~_

_Click…Thaboom!_

_You did it!_Lumia's voice came through.

"So… this is the fourth area?"

_~Yes, wait, what the heck is __**THAT **__creature?~ _Hyuga asked, clearly worried.

"Are you scanning up ahead?"

_~Yeah, it's huge!~_

"Um… is it nearby?"

_**~Yes. It looks like it was just here. And if went further back. It might be the one causing all the havoc around here. Hurry and chase it down!~**_

"Oh joy, I get to chase down something that could easily kill me and infect my dead body with some sort of evil parasite that wants to conquer the world." I rolled my eyes.

_~Um, Alex…? The SEED aren't like that…~_

"I know, I'm just making a point."

_~Ah, here we go, this is the last trap! Do your best!~_

WHAT THE HELL?

This… oatmeal turtle monster from hell… this is what it is? It's got spikes from its shell looking thing… so like I said, oatmeal turtle monster from hell.

"EAT THIS!" I fired a grenade at it.

_Scanning… _My HUD visor came up. _Creature Identified As A Bola Vreema, A Mutation Of Polavohra. Attacks include a rolling attack similar to Astarks and a missle attack from the many barnicle like protrusions from its shell._

Note, reclassify as Oatmeal Turtle Hell Monster.

_Bola Vreema Reclassified As Oatmeal Turtle Hell Monster_

Okay… scan elements…

_Oatmeal Turtle Hell Monster Has An Earth Affinity._

Good. Luckily, the grenades are electric affinity.

"Hey! Come after me!" I twirled, taunting it with a dance.

_~Ahahahaha! Oh… that's rich!~_

Shut up Lumia and Hyuga.

_**~Um… Squall? What are you doing?~**_

"Taunting this guy. Oh crap!" I flung myself out of the way as it rolled at me, going right into the cage. Wait, were they able to look into my goggles or are they just really close by?

_**~Looks like you managed to pull it off~**_

_~It wasn't that hard to finish, was it?~_

_~Thanks for the help… wait… what?~_

**KABOOM!**

"OhcrapohfuckingcrapIneedhelp!" I yelled, dodging a missle barrage.

_~Looks like capturing that thing is a lot more diffucult than it looks~_

"Can't be helped, Guess we'll have to take it down! Now, do _any _of you mind giving some assistance?"

_Zap!_

"Oh it's about time you guys got here! I've been busy dodging missles from this guy! Shit!" I dodged another barrage.

"What is this thing?" Nagisa took out her sword.

"The Oatmeal Turtle Hell Monster!" I blasted another charged up grenade.

"What?" Hyuga dodged a rolling attack.

"It's a Oatmeal Turtle from Hell! NOW EAT THIS FUCKER!" I pulled out my favorite combination, dual machine guns, both electric affinity.

**DAKKADAKKADAKKADAKKA!**

"…That did barely anything." Nagisa noted.

"WHAT?"

"I just said it didn't-"

"NOTHING SHOULD SURVIVE THAT!"

"I just-"

"THAT'S IT!" I rasied my hand after casting down my weapons, "MIRAGE BLAST, COME FORTH! **HELEL, THE LIGHT OF THE MORNING STAR!"**

"What the hell?" Hyuga yelled over the whipping winds.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The familiar double overlapping circle pattern of bright gold appeared behind me. The Oatmeal Turtle Hell Monster stopped to look for a second, but quickly resumed its charge. Helel came forward, with his toga covered body and six winged glory. He raised his hands, calling forth a beam from the skies, ahnialating the OTHM, leaving not even as much as a bone.

"Whoa…" Lumia gasped.

The other two Dumans were silent, transfixed with the power.

"H-hey… are you guys… ugh-" I collapsed, the last thing I felt was two arms catching me.

* * *

><p>"Hamina… Hyne… geez…" I moaned. Where was I?<p>

"Oh, you're finally awake." Nagisa's voice called from… above? Did I die?

Oh wait, what am I doing in her lap again?

Wait, I'm in her lap?

Oh, that would explain Hyuga's look of jealousy. Eat it. Then again, the first rule of women is that your desire for women is inversely proportional to your ability to get them. Would explain why Emilia fell in love with me a long while ago, but… that's for another day. **(By the way, just so it works, the younger ones are about 20 ish in this story)**

"Hm… Thanks? Did you catch me?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, that was… well, wrong of me, as a bodyguard. I shouldn't have collapsed like that on you."

A slight blush found itself on her cheeks, "…"

"Wow Alex-MMPH!" Hyuga was silenced by Lumia's hand on his mouth.

"Well, that was a nice break, I think we should head out."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a small walk for a bit, Alex lying there made my legs fall asleep."

"Don't get yourself killed." I warned before sitting down. "How long was I out?"

"Fifteen minutes," Lumia answered, "Anyway, doesn't Nagisa remind you of Emilia?"

"A bit, yes."

"She does things a bit differently, sometimes she monologued to herself while you were out, and keeps looking everywhere like she did back in the day."

"Well, if you ask me, it's not just her and Emilia that are similar, but Lumia and the others as well."

"Where's the similarities?" Lumia quicked an eyebrow.

"You're all beautiful women, of course! Just like all of them out there!"

"Then it's okay to tell that to Maya, right?"

"W-wait! It isn't JUST that, of course! From time to time, there's this… deep, intense look on her face. I mean, I think even Emilia does that a lot, but it's just more obvious when it comes to her expressions."

"A 'deep, intesne look on her face'? You're saying something inappropriate again, aren't you?"

"No, I'm dead serious. It's the kind of expression that makes you _think _that that person has something they're trying to hide and keep supressed, you see? It's like when Ethan was under suspicion for an assassination attempt on the then-_GUARDIANS _President Dallgun. You see what I mean?"

"When my brother…"

"Even if you want to say it, but can't. There are people who can't use words to express things they want to say, but can't show it in facial expressions alone. Alex, would you happen to know anything about that sort of thing?"

"Pshaw, like I'd know anything about that." I laughed.

"I see. Listening to anymore of this would be in bad taste then, wouldn't it? Rather, we should have a more serious discussion."

"Huh?" Lumia gave him a confused stare while Hyuga looked at Nagisa.

"What's wrong… Is there something on my face?"

"It's just that your facial profile from a distance looks like a beautiful and dazzling ray of light breakng through the clouds, my dear."

"Huh…? I'm sorry, but can you phrase that in words I can understand?"

"…This must be your first time, since you didn't realize it when I made a reference to a lovers' quarrel. Simply put, everyone has their own way of looking at things."

"Well, let's go to the next site then." Nagisa pointed in the direction.

"Holy motherfucking hell…"

"Wha… what in the world is that?" Lumia stammered.

"I had received a report that some creatures were in advanced stages of mutation, but this… It's hard to believe it has advanced _this _far… It looks like they've mutated here into some sort of unique variant… It'd be too dangerous to leave them as they are… but our weapons won't prove effective here. Diffucult, isn't it?"

"At least there's still a few defensive barriers from when the SEED were sealed are left over. Hey Alex, can you use those to deal with them? We'll use the shields when things get tough, it might be diffucult to go alone, but we're counting on you!" Lumia said.

"Well then…" I smiled, jumping into one of the turrets, "This calls for more dakka. Oh hey, Hyuga, can you wire these all to one trigger? I can provide a lot more support."

A little wire fixing later, I fired a test shot.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

Wow, that is a lot of firepower.

And all that noise attracted a lot of Evil Sharks, and hey, is that fifty Oatmeal Hell Turtles or whatever I called them?

"**SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!**" I laughed, pulling the trigger.

**DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA!**

Woooooooot! That was awesome! Many smoking, bullet-ridden bodies will tell you that.

"I want a weapon that does this, but smaller in size so I can carry it," I said, "Hey Hyuga, can you get GRM Corp to work on that?"

"I, uh… I don't know…"

"Because I will totally decimate everything then."

"Um… we were going to go on, but apparently the site hasn't been set up yet, so we'll call you when it's ready."

"Oh, okay." I nodded, "Nagisa, we should head back."

"…Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Clad 6<strong>

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes Nagisa?"

"What is love?"

"Um…?"

"Hyuga made a reference to a lovers' quarrel, and obviously a lover is one who loves, but what is love then?"

"Um… It would be better to talk about this privately, rather that out in public… I hope you'll understand."

"Of course."

We walked in silence to my room, where Nagisa told Wynarl to go off for a bit.

"…"

Awkward silence.

"So… what is love?"

"Um… Ah, hold on," I quickly pulled up a sheet of paper and got cracking. "You see, there are four main things love goes to." I wrote the word 'LOVE' in the center, and drew four lines emanating from it, "It goes to a person, place, object, or action." I wrote the four words out. "Follow me?"

Nagisa nodded silently.

"I'll take that as a yes." I got back to the diagram, "I'll go over people last. Anyway, when someone loves a place, it means they really like to be there. Oh yeah, by the way, to love something is to like… really, really like something from the bottom of your heart. Then, object. Someone says they love ice cream, so…?"

"They really ice cream from the bottom of their heart."

"Um, sure. Then, action. Saying you love to go shopping means you really like doing that action, or shopping in this occasion."

"And a person?"

I gulped, this'll be a bit diffucult.

"Loving… another person… means you truly have good affections for them and would lay down your life for them should it be necessary."

"Good affections?"

"You want to be with them because they make you happy, and them as well, pretty much. And you're almost in sync a bit, the person you love is sad, you become sad because of that, and other things too. Not to mention you'd do anything to make them happy."

"Um… okay… thanks." She shifted uncomfortably. "Well, that answers my question."

"No problem, just ask me if you need anything else."

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person**

"Oh! Why hello there Nagisa!" Chelsea's cheery voice broke Nagisa out of her thoughts.

"Oh… hello Chelsea." She said indifferently. "Did you need something?"

"No, I was only on my break, _ma cheare_. But I 'appened to come across you leaving Alex's room, _non?_"

"…Sure. I only wanted to talk to him about what love is."

Chelsea's jaw nearly dropped, but she smiled mischeviously.

"What 'ave you talked about so far?"

"Just what love is. Why are asking?" she tilted her head quizacally.

"Ah! I see what he is doing!" Chelsea exclaimed. She had it all figured out! Squall would convince her what love is and show examples of how she would be loving him! So he did like her… and with a bust like that, she wasn't surprised. Wait, Alex wasn't one to think like that though. He had once confided in her it was really the personality of a woman that got his attention. Then again, they were so similar…

"Huh? What do you mean? Does he mean to double-cross me?"

"No! Of course not," Chelsea kept on smiling, "But what he means to do is to make it known that he loves you, and perhaps make you fall in love as well!"

Nagisa wrinkled her nose, "I don't think so. We only went over what exactly it was and how it went to people, places, things, or actions. He didn't seem very interested in me."

"'Lexander is a _very_ subtle man, _ma chere!_ While he may _seem _like he is letting his emotions out, it is to draw others out!" Chelsea began to fill Nagisa in on his social tactics.

"Hey Nagisa, hello Chelsea." Alex greeted, turning the corner.

"Alex?" Nagsia asked, a bit shyly or confused, Alex couldn't tell.

"Mhm?" he raised an eyebrow.

_Okay, Chelsea said that he usually does that when he's letting you say whatever you want and then he'll delve deeper. Gotta think about this carefully._

"Chelsea just said something interesting a while ago, it involved you."

"Oh, really? You didn't go around talking about my past, did you Chelsea?" the receptionist gave a nod meaning no. "So then what did she say about me…?" he put his hand on his chin as if to figure out.

_Another tip-off… Chelsea said this is how he gets people to open up…_

"It involved our talk earlier."

"Ah… I thought the walls were soundproof, and I swear the door was closed… then again, it's what I get for having a metal door…"

"Go on, don't be afraid!" Chelsea whispered.

"She said…" Nagisa took a slight pause.

_Why is she so hesitant? It's not like her at all… _Alex ran through every possibility, "Nagisa… is something wrong? You're not like yourself at all."

"What do you mean?" she snapped.

"You were hesitant there for a second. That's not like you." He gave a slight glare. "Are you sick?"

"No. She just said that you were in love with me."

Alex nearly choked on air.

"Excuse me?" he quirked an eyebrow. "Chelsea, just because I talked to her about love _doesn't _mean I love her. I mean, yes, I do care for Nagisa, but the relationship is strictly professional."

_Well, that means I probably won't tell him the other thing about me falling in love with him. _

"And besides, I've barely known her," Alex scoffed, "I had no time to get to know her very well, personality wise."

"_And who was it_, that said that the best way to tell a person's personality was to see how they fight?" Chelsea asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Fuck." Alex snarled, knowing he had been caught.

"Don't try to worm your way out!" she teased, "And I _know _you've seen her fight, so tell me, 'ow is she?"

Alex glanced at Nagisa, then Chelsea, then Nagisa again, and sighed, "Fine. I have seen her fight. Ruthlessly. She's someone who will get the job done, with a do-or-do-not-there-is-no-try mentality and will break down unbreakable walls to achieve what she feels is right after a long thought process to ensure she is doing something good. Break the unbreakable, touch the untouchable, I suppose. Happy now? I suppose if I knew her longer, than yes, perhaps I would fall in love, because our personalities are almost the same, I'm just a bit more reckless rather than ruthless in my acts."

"Aha! So you see Nagisa-"

"Chelsea, please, save this for another day…" Alex groaned, "I just want to go back to sleep again…" He slumped off back into his room.

* * *

><p>Nagisa sat in the café silently, Wynarl having been gone a bit too long. She was going to give him quite the chewing when he got back.<p>

She sighed as her thoughts drifted back to Alex, how he had reacted to possible love. It seemed as if he despised it… but his heart definitely hadn't been broken, she could deduce that. She always played dumb or oblivious to anything relating to love or romance in an attempt to keep things professional.

But Alex was the first to care.

He had made sure she was feeling alright, took care of her in a friendly way, never took advantage of her in anyway, and was most likely, no, definitely, the best person she had ever met.

Nagisa laughed at herself, she _was _falling for him, if only a little. She had repressed the thoughts, but now, by herself, away from the pressures of others, she could process her thoughts carefully. Her lips curled into a grin as she reached for the pastry that had become her favorite, which Alex called a buttered buscuit, also his favorite, near her.

* * *

><p>Alex ran through the VR Training area, twin sabers in hand.<p>

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed, recklessly slicing through several simulations. He didn't try to dodge at this point like he normally would, instead the hit would fuel his anger even more, and he had to swap weapons multiple times after encasing them in the monster's skulls.

_Fucking Chelsea… _he grimaced, pulling another dagger from a Polty's head. _She KNOWS what happened the last time someone 'loved' me._

It had happened just after the Kuhman battle, Emilia had confessed to him.

He tried everything to make her stop, everything nice, anyway. Show his bad qualities, show her what could happen if he died, say what traits she was in love with, and not him, nothing worked.

So he simply had to say it flat out he didn't love her back.

And it broke her.

No, it absolutely shattered the newfound happiness from saving the world had given her. Then lit the shattered pieces on fire, destroyed in acid, and then pissed on the nonexistant remaining ashes.

Alex sighed as he threw another pair of daggers into an Evil Shark's face, trying to forget how much work it took to make her happy again, but not enough so she'd work up some hope and he'd have to dash them again.

It was that day when he had taken on his old name from the SEED invasion, his nickname 'The Shadow of Hope', as he was called back in his GUARDIAN days.

It's why he had to end any possible romances that involved himself and his co-workers, it could potentially destroy the teamwork that had gotten them so far. Especially Nagisa, if she was the only one who could absorb the fragments, and considering how dangerous they were, he had to make sure she didn't fall for him and make him have to dash her hopes, causing a severe mental breakdown. After all, it could mean the end of all she had worked for.

Exiting the VR Simulation after another slaughter, he pulled out his Visiphone when it beeped.

It was a forward from Kraz, apparently someone needed an invading De Ragan killed. Alex chuckled, he needed to kill something huge. He dialed a number, "Hey, Nagisa, wanna kill a De Ragan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Original content! And yes, Nagisa will have actual personality and stuff, but no one else really knows.<strong>

**And yes, she is falling for Alex, but Alex is being overly-protective of his teammates, so he's trying to kill off the romance, and what better way than to fight a giant dragon?**

**Anyway, I don't own Phantasy Star, but I own Alex and Nagisa's new personality for this!**

**Also, upload schedule, I'll be starting a new fic, so yeah, it'll be Pokemon.**

**So, 2 Chapters of The Return (my main story, please read and review), 1 Chapter of this, then 1 Chapter of the new story, which shall be released soon! However, The Return chapter 5 is taking more priority, and I'm still not entirely sure about the Pokemon fic.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	3. Act II, Part 2

**Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity Novelization time!**

**Don't own anything besides Nagisa's new personality, and Alex.**

**Also, most of the dialogue is from DeviFoxx's Translation guide, so go send him some thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Plains<strong>

"We, we are the shaken, we are the monsters, underneath your bed! Yeah, belive what you read!" I sang, slashing through Go Vahras with my twin sabers. "We, we are mistaken, we are the voices inside your heeeead! Yeah, believe what you see!"

Leaping over a Koltova's headbutt, I kept singing, "It came as no surprise, you bring me back to life, believe me!" Changing to a blaster, I looked down the sight at another Astark, "You bleed for me I'll bleed for you." _BLAM BLAM BLAM! _"I caught you walking through walls, drowned with applause, from a world THAT MAKES ME CRAAAAAZY!"

Poltys leapt out from the bushes, and I smiled, switching to a grenade launcher, and sang loudly, "WE! WE ARE THE SHAKEN! WE ARE THE MONTERS, UNDERNEATH YOUR BED!" _BOOM! _"WE, WE ARE MISTAKEN! WE ARE THE VOICES! INSIDE YOUR HEAD!" _Boomboomboom!_ Hey I spy MOAR Poltys, and I see another unused sword in my hand.

_Slice slice slice slice slice slice!_

Yay, more dead Poltys! I need to killl something bigger to vent my anger.

"DIE MOTHERFUKCERS DIE!" I laughed manicaclly, slicing through several Go Vahras with my Excalibur sword.

"Alex! Behave yourself!" Nagisa scolded, "Sheesh, what's gotten into you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I screamed over the roar of my machine pistols, finishing the last of the hostiles in the area.

"Listen." She grabbed both of my shoulders, rooting me in place, "I know you go into a bit of a fury when fighting, but this is crazy!"

"What are you talking about?" I looked away from the smoldering corpses of multiple enemies.

She pointed at the bodies, "That's what."

"So?" I shrugged, "I'm feeling bulletproof and rather _dangerous._"

"No, you're being stupid." She glared at me, her hair blowing in the wind to add to the dangerous look, "Something has obviously made you psychologically unable to-"

"I am NOT psychologically handicapped in any way right now." I snarled.

"Well then, explain what's gotten you into such a rage?"

"Gee, is stoic Nagisa actually showing _concern _for me?" I rolled my eyes. "FUCK, THAT STINGS!"

I pulled out a wand to use a healing TECHNIC to fix any damage done from the kick to my face.

"What the fuck Nagisa?" I glared daggers, or rather giant fucking swords at her.

"Shut up and listen. Ever since Chelsea brought up love, you've been in a rather pissy mood." Her eyes narrowed at me, "So, we've got time, and no one is listening save you and me. Explain yourself."

I sighed, "You want to know the real story?"

So I laid it out to her, right then and there.

"There you have it, why I was so angry."

"She knew what had happened before… so it's no wonder…"

"Yeah, she's always tried to matchmake me, saying I need to find a wife lest I end up like Kraz, who used to drink like crazy, but I've never had a drink in my life." I sighed. "So when she brought up a teammate-"

"You had to make sure nothing would happen so trust wouldn't be broken." She finished.

"So you did get the basic gist of it." I hung my head down, "Sorry about all of this drama. Forget about it?" I put out a hand.

"Forget what?" she asked with a grin, shaking.

"Good."

_Raaaaaaah!_

The De Ragan was flying in, magestic red wings and all.

"And look who decided to show his ugly face." I chuckled, resting my blaster on my shoulder, "Well, better late than never."

"Agh, these things are a pain." Nagisa mumbled, "It'll be diffucult to take it down."

"Actually… I have a secret technique for these guys. Can you use Ice Technics?"

"I am capable of using those."

"Then when I summon my Mirage Blast, hit me with one."

_Raaaaah! Raaaaaaah!_

"SHUT UP!" I roared at it, "Now, come forth, Helel, Light of the Morning Star!"

As the white circles appeared, Nagisa hit me with the TECHNIC, changing it to blue.

"Adios, asshole!" I laughed.

_**SCHICK KABOOM!**_

"And down he goes." Nagisa said cooly.

"Eyup, now, let's get back."

"I didn't know that Mirage Blasts could change elements…" Nagisa put her hand on her chin in a thinking pose. **(Don't worry, Alex won't be using this all the time. To be rough, it takes about 5 Blast Gauges to use in comparison to standard ones that only need 1)**

"They can't, normally, but my Mirage Blast isn't any element actually, but it defaultly uses Light based attacks, but when hit with another element, changes to that element." I explained, "Now, let's head home."

* * *

><p><strong>Clad 6<strong>

Best. Mission. Ever. OH YEAH!

"That was so much fun." I laughed.

"But… the De Ragan did not even get to fight back."

"Which made it even MORE fun! And besides, there is no kill like overkill."

Everyone looked at me oddly, and I brushed them off. Besides, they should know me by now that I'm half insane.

"Well, I'm bushed," I yawned, "Sleepy time for Alex is now."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day…<strong>

"GAH!" I smashed my alarm. That's another one broken. That makes what, eight this week? And it's only the fourth day of the week… I need to stop taking naps.

"Nhm…" Nagisa rolled over in her sleep. Hm, she does look pretty beautiful, now that I think about it. And now that I have the whole 'avoiding romance' thing out of the way, I'm allowed to think that… right? Best not to wake her up.

"Why hello there…" Wynarl's voice said from behind me. And now there's a elbow in his stomach. "Why hello to you too!"

"Whatever." I mumbled, shaking my head to wake myself up. Where's my regular clothes… now that I'm sharing a room I can't exactly just change out here, gotta change in the bathroom. Ah, here's my jacket, and the rest of my stuff.

YES, a hot shower feels FABULOUS in the morning. Make sure hair is not in the way of sight, and eyup, all set. Might as well get started on breakfast.

I opened the fridge, and spotted what I needed. Alright, let's see here, bacon, eggs, and butter for the toast afterwards. Thank goodness for having a kitchen in here. Skillet fry the bacon while making scrambled and fried eggs, put the bread in the toaster, it's all standard when I'm making bacon for breakfast. Usually I'll just heat something that I had for dinner, and I don't have any rice… I'll have to buy that later. Hyuga still hasn't dropped me a message on when our mission will continue, they're probably having some trouble on getting stuff through the place.

"Hrm?" Nagisa gracefully stumbled sleepily into the living room/kitchen area, dressed in sleepware, and holy crap she looks a lot different. Instead of those tight leggings she usually wore, she had on some short shorts that exposed most of her slender legs and brain do not think those thoughts, DO NOT THINK THOSE THOUGHTS! She still had on a fairly baggy shirt and her hair was severely disheveled.

"And good morning to you too." I chuckled. "By the way, shower room's _left _of the bedroom entrance."

"Oh… right… thanks…" she mumbled before leaving. I turned my attention back to the bacon, eggs, and toast, flipping on the TV while I was at it. You know what, I'm bored, so I'll just watch some _Psych _or something, after all, it's pretty funny.

I finished the last of the bacon and eggs, laying out two large plates which consisted off two fried eggs each, several strips of bacon, a small pile of scrambled eggs, and two slices of toast. Would've added some pancakes, but I'm out of mix too.

_Beeeeeep!_

And there goes my Visiphone.

"'Ello? Whozere?"

"Oh hello Squall. Quite a dignified entrance."

"Can it Hyuga. What's this about?"

"I called to inform you that the operation will begin three days from now. Also, may I talk to Na-"

"No."

"Ah, I see, saving her for your-"

"Goodbye." I glared through the phone. Wonder if it will go through.

"Ah, of course!" he quickly hung up.

Yanno, I feel kinda bad for yesterday, since I was acting pretty cruel to others. Wonder why Nagisa was all upset about the fact I said I'd never really love others. It would be funny, no, absolutely positively fucking _hilairious_ if she was falling in love with me, I mean, come on, what are the chances of _that _happening? I'll tell you, 0%, or as my cousin Squall would say, as he doesn't really like having no chance, one over infinity.

"Good morning."

"Oh hello there Nagisa. Breakfast?" I offered up the other plate.

"Oh, thank you." She quickly dug in, "What are you watching?"

"TV Series called Psych, and Hyuga called to tell us the operation begins tomorrow." I told her, munching on some toast.

"Hm, you cook very well." She noted as she bit into the bacon.

"It wasn't much, anyway, I think I'm going to sleep for the rest of the day, get ready for the operation and stuff."

"Well, have fun with that."

"I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Site<strong>

"Ah… such fond memories of this place…" Wynarl flew around, inspecting every inch of the Relic Site. It was on Parum, where it all started, the first Stateria, dying for Emilia, all that.

"You remember it fondly?" I asked stupidly.

"Yep! Until I met Nagisa, I spent _all _of my time here!"

"You always say that when we come to Parum. Don't bring it up again."

"Hey, chill! This is the first time we've had a different audience! So, I'll just tell it one more time. I used to be here in the Denes Relic, well, rather, sleeping in the Red Tablet until I met Nagisa-"

"Could you stop talking about the time we met."

"Aww… I kept my mouth shut on purpose, but maybe you wanted me to talk? Maybe you wanted me to ask someone if they'd listen too?"

"I'll chop your head off." She threatened without missing a beat. Wow, Wynarl didn't even have to ask 'or what will you do?'. I hope she can't read minds.

"Scary! Well, guess I'll have to wait for another chance." Wynarl sighed.

"Hey!" Lumia ran up to us. "Let's go!"

"So," Hyuga began, "We've got this Environmental Research Machine, and we're going to take it through the site to gather some data."

"Okay… so do you need us to keep it on course?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No," Lumia took out her staff and healed any wounds we had, "We're going to protect it in case any hostiles come up."

"Fine with me." Nagisa took out her sword and I silently took out my dual machineguns.

**DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA**

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts," I sang softly, blasting away at the enemies. "Oh hey, there's some traps on the ground, hold on." I grabbed my grenade launcher and blew them up, "Wouldn't want to damage the machine now, would we?"

"Die!" Nagisa slice another Pal Shark in half, adding a kick to its face.

"Ah damnit all to hell, another Stateria? Why are there so fucking many?" I sighed, pulling out two axes. "EAT THIS!" I threw them, and the axes put themselves in the Stateria's skulls.

"Why do you throw your weapons?" Lumia asked.

"It kills things quicker. And it doesn't take long to get them back." I grabbed the two axes out of 'skulls', and used whatever technology with photons or whatever to put them in our infinite storage space bag, plus I pulled out a laser cannon, "I'MMA FIRING MAH LAZAH!"

The unfortunate Stateria I was looking at didn't even have time to move before it was roasted via giant blue laser.

"Killing Spree! Laser Spree!" I laughed, spinning around and blasting every enemy in sight, "Killing Frenzy! Red Menance!"

"What the hell is Alex smoking?" Lumia asked.

"Nothing but PURE ADRENALINE!" _**Bwooooosh**_! There goes my super charged laser. "Sunburst! Running Riot!"

"_Sigh…_ How does he even have fans…" Hyuga shook his head as I turned around.

"Well Hyuga, here's the first rule of women. Your desire for women is inversely proportional to your ability to get one."

Cue Lumia rolling uncontrollably on the floor in laughter. That must've been the final straw.

And Hyuga's jaw has hit the ground, and zoned out.

"Alex… I didn't know you were this capable in psychological warfare…" Nagisa commented.

"Where did you hear that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ursula told me about it. Apparently that's how you beat Shizuru when he was your enemy."

"Oh right… Gave him the 'Reasons Why You Suck' speech. Followed by the 'Epic Motivional to Allies, and Ultimate Demoralizing to Enemies Speech.' Anyway, let's carry on, shall we?"

After wave after wave of Stateria, we got to this maze like area.

"Um… let's see…" I nicked the remote from Hyuga who's been following us with a zoned out look on his face. "Um… which button does what? I pick… this one!"

The Research Machine turned right, and I looked down the left path that had been obstructed at first. Yay! We avoided a trap!

"Er… What does this button do?" I asked as the machine get going forward.

_Beep!_

Oh, that ones turns it lef- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Oh… it's not a trap here. Well, the rule of mazes is to always go left. So let's go left again… and we're out! Yay!

"The Invasion of the Seed, Subspace, Dumans, and now sudden mutation, Gurhal sure has its own list of problems, doesn't it?" Oh right Hyuga's recovered. Apparently he had some sort of epiphany thing about women. I'm not even going to ask.

"Very true," Lumia noted, "Why it's all happened so quickly…"

"Actually, if you think about it, the beginning of all these things was the SEED invasion at the 100th Anniversary of the United Gurhal Alliance."

"So… the Invasion of the Seed is the source?"

"No, mostly like the Seal of the Seed."

"I'd agree with that," I chimed in nonchalantly, blasting away at another Stateria with lasers.

"Say, Nagisa, what about you?" Hyuga turned to the woman in question, who was busy… staring off down the hallway.

"…" she kept walking down the hallway, not noticing us.

"Wait, Nagisa!" Lumia called out.

"What could she be seeing?" Hyuga put his hand to his chin, "For now, I haven't the slighest clue. But then again, I find myself attracted to the somewhat mysterious side of women…"

Ignore him, IGNORE HIM…

And whoope-de-fucking-do… now we're in a room of CRUSHING PISTONS! What the hell? Why did the Ancients have pistons instead of LASERS? Gah… Alright forward, now STOP!

Forward… STOP!

Man I hate these timing things.

Wait, I have a bunch of unsnappable handles for weapons…

Well, that was nice. Now we don't have to worry about these pistons crushing us, since I put up a bunch of axes that some of the hostiles here were apparently carrying and used them to stop the pistons. Whoope!

"That was very clever." Nagisa noted.

"Why didn't we think of that before when we ran into something similar…"

"Deck the halls with oil and gear bits, FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!" I sang out as I blasted even more Stateria with my ridiculously (illegally modded) powerful machineguns.

"Do you have to sing when you kill things?" Lumia asked a bit coldly.

"Why do you think I got kicked outta the GUARDIANS?" I laughed maniacally, leaping over another Stateria axe swipe. "Hey, does anyone else here a bit of rumbling?"

"Um… yes… wait! What's going on with the machine?" Lumia began to inspect the research machine as more rumbling went on, "The photon levels here… they're rising too quickly! If they keep rising at this rate-"

**KA-BOOM**

"Ayyyyyah!"

"Lumia? Are you alright?" Hyuga took out a Trimate and handed it to her, "Here, take this…"

"T-thank you… But what about the machine?"

I fished my hand in the remains and pulled out a small, glowing white chip. It was completely unscathed, "Here, take a look at this."

Hyuga quickly scanned it with his glasses, "Well, at least the data is undamaged."

"Okay, but I can sense something up ahead…" Nagisa nodded.

"It may be what's causing the photon levels to rise this quickly as we get closer to it, so we should check it out." I agreed, "Lumia, are you in fighting condition?"

"Yes… I'm fine." She got up and dusted herself off, "Let's go."

"So… you can feel something else is up ahead too?" Hyuga asked Nagisa. "Is it a coincidence?"

"It is." Nagisa answered curtly.

"Perhaps it has to do with us being Dumans…"

"Not likely."

"Why? Is something ahead?" Lumia readied her staff.

"Yes… it's huge, and very, very malicious…" Hyuga mumbled.

"Everyone, get ready! And be careful!" Nagisa held out her blade in a balanced stance.

A dark, yet majestic dragon with wings made of night flew down from the endless starry above, red and blue streaks creating an intimidating glow as light also shone off several golden crystals. It cried out with an unholy roar that yelled: "Abandon all hope, ye who dare faceth me!" Landing with two feet on the ground, it cried out again, this time screaming out, "Thou wisheth for death, and death I shall giveth!"

"Well then," I swapped to a Dark elemental armor weave, still with Helel equipped, "Let's dance. Lumia, quick, fire off some Shiftas and Debrans on us and see if you can also make it a bit more vulnerable with whatever that TECHNIC is! Hyuga, keep on a defensive and attack when you can, but try to keep us alive with some healing if Lumia is unable to do so! Nagisa, just go all out on this guy, and as for me," I switched out to Sonic Splendor, a Light elemental whip and Final Impact, a shotgun that was light elemental as well.

"Why won't you die?" Nagisa grunted as she hacked away at its wings, the only real weak point.

"Stupid… motherfucking… die!" Lumia dropped a rare swear as she cast Grants on it, raining light arrows from the skie.

"Guh!" Hyuga snarled as he went flying and healed himself, "I barely felt anything!"

"Hyah!" I leapt over another tail swipe and managed to get the whip around its tail, "Oh shit that was a bad fucking idea, wasn't it? !"

It swung its tail, thrashing me wildly, trying to shake me off, but the whip was wound too tight.

"S-someone fucking help meeeeee!" I cried hysterically, being flung in multiple directions.

"Alex!" Nagisa yelled, "Try letting go!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Do you have another whip?"

"I THINK SO! WAIT, YEAH!"

"Use it!"

"OKAY, HERE GOES!" I let go and flew through the air, going for my other back up whip. "GOTCHA! EAT THIS!"

I cast the whip and it grabbed onto its tongue…

And pulled in.

"OH SHIT THIS IS WORSE! AAaaaaaaGUH!" I grunted as Nagisa tackled me, and I let go of the whip. "Nagisa, how high are we?"

"High enough." She cracked a grin as we descended, apparently she can partially defy gravity since we slowed down, how she did, I don't know. But after everything that's happened to me when I was younger, I'm willing to believe almost anything.

"Okay, this is sucking." Hyuga dodged another fireball of darkness.

"How do we kill it?" Lumia jumped backwards, avoiding a tail swipe.

"I got this." I put on my twin claw set, Arza Garbot, and ran for it.

Dodge fireball, leap over stomp shockwave, roll through fire stream, and STICK THE CLAWS IN ITS SIDES.

"Gah!" I grunted as it shook violently to get me off, "Just… who do you think… I AM?"

Ever so slowly, I clawed (haha, get it? Man that was a bad pun…) my way to its neck, where I pulled out my shotgun and wrapped my legs around its neck, "Have a nice day on Going Down Airlines!"

**BA-BOOM!**

I emptied photon shotgun rounds into its exposed neck, getting a near facefull of bright purple blood while I was at it. Did I forget to mention how high this thing is when it died. Eyup, not a good thing. Luckily, its wings are still spread, so it won't hurt as much.

I don't know what the sound of my scream was, but it was sure as fuck unholy, unholier than dragon thing we fought since it melted from my scream. It must've hurt going down.

"Alex! Here…" Nagisa quickly took out two Scape Dolls **(Yes I know you can only have one, but if you could, you'd bring WAY more than one, right?)** and cut open my shirt (my favorite one too) to place it there just in the event I did go to the phase between life and death where revival is still possible as she healed me.

"Wow… Alex… I never knew you were such… well-endowed…" Lumia's jaw had gone through the center of the planet at this point.

"…What?" I asked stupidly, "Oh right… well, I'm fine again Nagisa… Luckily I managed to land on some fleshly parts, so I didn't break anything," I moved my basic joints around to make sure, "Eyup, I'm fine. Nagisa…?"

The rest of us looked around, not finding the female gunblader.

"Aha! I know now!" Hyuga annouced, running off.

"Wait a minute, Hyuga!" Lumia sprinted after him.

I strolled casually at a rather brisk pace, and caught up to them in a short while.

Hey is that a fragment?

Oh shit. Everyone else is here too.

"I've found it…" Nagisa whispered to herself loudly. She has to stop doing that.

"Do you think I'll just walk away and let you take it this time?" Hyuga drew his blade.

"Hm?" Nagisa whipped around, sword drawn.

"Because you were travelling with Alex, I wouldn't have ever guessed you were up to no good. But, I've had this feeling I can't leave alone… I got some weird vibes from the mutant we fought, and somewhere inside you I've been getting weird feelings as well. Just what are you planning on doing?"

Shit, shit, fucking SHIT.

"Wait… was it about Dark Falz's coming?" Wynarl suddenly appeared. Welcome back. "It might be unlikely, but he shouldn't know that we've been gathering these things…"

"And also, GRM Corp's Research Facilities were broken into… I'll have to ask you about that, and you aren't getting away this time!"

"Damnit! I thought my performance had gone off flawlessly!" Nagisa hissed, realizing there was no escape as Lumia readied her staff.

"Do you think _that _would've fooled me? Maybe it would've gone better had I let you and your lies slide, but I can't now. Alex, why are you even cooperating with this young lady now? Or was it that you were always cooperating in the first place?"

Gotta do what I have to do.

I drew two sabers and stood in front of Nagisa, "Yes, it was like that all along. Now move the fucking hell outta my way before I fuck you up so badly-"

"Wh-what a stupid thing to stay! I'm in solo! Alex has nothing to do with it!" Nagisa yelled, by blades never faltering.

"And still, Alex still stand up for you and taking a stand against me. So, it looks like a set up that is supposed to make _Little Wing's _credibility plummet? Is that it?"

"Alex has nothing to do with, and despite that, he stupidly takes a stand with me." I can feel Nagisa's eyes burning a hole in my skull with her glare. "I'll keep on saying that until it's in your head."

"Since I don't know any further details… and if you two really aren't doing anything bad, then please explain it to me."

"Alright, fine, here it is," I started.

"No! Alex, let me." She laid out everything. The shards, what'll happen to them, the few that are left, all that.

"I see…" Hyuga nodded as Nagisa finished, "It doesn't sound that convincing."

Alright, I'm losing it.

I held up Hyuga by his collar, and since I'm taller than him, he's a good few inches off the ground.

"Listen here Hyuga," I spat out, "I don't give a DAMN if it's convincing or not. It's the fucking TRUTH. If you don't believe us, then have fun fucking around when the universe implodes and goes insane when darkness comes in to flood it again. But you know, it's all thanks to Nagisa that this hasn't happened yet. She's gone through a lot worse than millions of people go through in their lifetimes. Holding literally PURE darkness within her and not letting it overtake her, going through pain and agony, all selflessly done for the universe, AND YOU DARE FUCKING TELL ME IT ISN'T CONVINCING AFTER THE DAMN SEED AND SUBSPACE?" I threw him across the floor, "WELL THEN FUCK YOU!"

"Alex!" Nagisa and Lumia held me back before I could reach for one of my multiple weapons.

Hyuga took out his Visiphone, "Yes? It's me. About the intrusion… I made a mistake. Yes, yes, there wasn't any intruder. It's over and done with."

I felt the rage subside within me as he hung up.

"Well then, all the details from what happened the other day are gone."

"Excuse me?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you, as unconvincing as your story may sound, I still 'feel' it to be true."

I'm sure that feeling is his aching bones and body from that toss. I should've become a baseball player. I could wreck bats with my power. Still kinda pissed at him though.

"So long as Alex is with you, will you be alright?" Hyuga asked, sounding rather concerned.

"…" Nagisa was silent.

"Well, since you don't need a guide through here, I'm going home. And, if you need any help, don't hesitate to call me." Hyuga threw one of his Partner Cards at me, easily caught by yours truly.

"Uh… thank you… very much."

"Don't mention it. That smile of your's is more than enough." Hyuga walked away humming a tune. I think it might Clementine. At least I got through to him. "Come on Lumia, we should head out. I think Alex and Nagisa would like to make sure the creature is dead."

"Erm… Right!" Lumia nodded and turned to me, "Wow, he's actually quite a gentleman!" she whispered.

"Alex… Wynarl… what's wrong with me? I can't stop grinning… is it an illness?"

"It's not an illness." I smiled at her. She actually does have a nice grin or smile.

"It's alright Nagisa, it's normal for people to experience. It's called 'Joy'."

"'Joy'… It's normal? This feeling is normal? It's… awesome."

"Eyup! When people put confidence and faith in you, you're bound to feel happy, but then we gotta try harder to meet their expectations!" Cue thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Nagisa smiled even wider, and absorbed the fragment. Huh, she didn't seem pained this time. "So, how do we get back?"

"It's simple. Follow the dead body road, follow the dead body road…" I sang as I waded through the Stateria husks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, on Clad 6<strong>

**3****rd**** Person**

Kraz sat at his desk, feet on it as usual, musing to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Ursula asked.

"I'm thinking 'bout Alex. Guy needs to get laid." He said bluntly. To him, Alex was a strange one. Millions of girls were sending in love letters to him and he never read a single one.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Alex, whatcha got there in that bag?" Kraz asked, seeing Alex with a giant bag._

"_Oh, just a bunch of sent in love letters from the fans." Alex responded nonchalantly._

"_What are you gonna do with 'em?" he raised an eyebrow, "I thought you'd be reading them in your room."_

"_Oh, I'm going to go burn them." He replied, not missing a beat, "Well, see you around."_

"_Okay, have fun… WAIT WHAT?"_

_End Flashback_

"Seriously?" Ursula raised an eyebrow, "No wonder someone called up something about a sudden fire down below."

"If you ask _moi_," Chelsea joined in, "I think he is in love with _mademoiselle_ Nagisa!" **(Am I even using French right? I dunno, I'm learning Spanish DX)**

"That was you who said that?" Kraz stretched in his seat, "No wonder he seemed really pissed off when I saw him go to the VR Simulation the other day. You know how he is when you say that kind of thing."

"But all the signs are there! All he needs is a push!" Chelsea insisted.

"Wait, aren't we meeting with one of the companies soon, along with the GUARDIANS since it's a joint thing?" Ursula had a thinking pose.

"Aha! A dance!" Kraz snapped his fingers as the 'Aha!' moment came to him. "Or a party sort of thing!"

"Right, right… Chelsea, are you up for this?" Ursula turned to the green haired CAST.

"Oui, oui!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

It had been three days since the operation, and you know, you get bored of Wynarl trying to put perverted thoughts in your head for a while. Wish I could be more like my cousin Squall, he has more control over his hormones than a completely oblivious adult. I mean, it looks like he's completely oblivious, but he's not!

"Sooooo-" Wynarl came flying through the wall.

"WYNARL SHUT UP ABOUT NAGISA ALREADY." That's always been a trait in my family. Interrupting people.

"But I wasn't-"

"I KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DREAMS."

Damn you Ancients, making yourself able to phase into people's minds.

"I heard that."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN. LET ME SLEEP!" I am yelling at this point. Luckily I don't sleep talk.

AND FUCK YOU, Wynarl, making me yell in my dreams and making me wake up. And that was a nice dream too, slaughtering Stateria fer dayz.

"I see you're up." A familiar voice greeted me.

"Oh hey Nagisa… remind me what you're doing on my bed again?"

"Wynarl said something about a nice surprise."

"I swear I'm gonna kill him the next time I-"

"Why hello there! Hello Alex… what's with that murderous look on your face? OH HOLY CRAP!"

Apparently Ancients aren't entirely spirit, since I smashed his face in with a spare chair lying around.

"YOU!" SMASH, "TOLD," SMASH, "HER," SMASH, "TO DO," SMASH, "SOMETHING," SMASH, "THAT," SMASH, "COULD," SMASH, "AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" **SMAAAAAAASH! **"Okay… that's it… Wynarl, don't ever tell her something like that again or I will personally END you. Sorry you had to see that Nagisa." And it looks like he hasn't sustained any injuries.

"AAGH! FUCK!" Wynarl screamed as he moved a bit, "How many times did you hit me?"

"Eight." I deadpanned. "Besides, you had it coming, and Nagisa didn't object."

"Yaaaaaaaawn…" she stretched, "Mmmhmm… I heard Kraz was calling us earlier, but it was on your Visiphone, so I didn't answer it."

"Oh, thanks. Well… you shower first. I think I'll go make some pancakes."

OH MY GOODNESS CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES ARE GOOD.

"Good morning." Nagisa strolled into the room.

"Hello. Pancakes are on the table, syrup's in the fridge, maple on the left, store brand crap on the right. I'mma take a shower now."

And cold shower to wake you up at seven thirty in the morning is amazing. So is making this red shirt my new favorite shirt. Oh wait, on second thought, better use this blue shirt. I've seen _Star Trek _one too many times.

"G'day," I cheerfully walked into the room where Nagisa's shirt and jacket… were all wet and seethrough. And she had a few dishes in her hand, "Um… what happened?" I quickly averted my gaze to the running sink before I thought any thoughts like that.

"I was trying to help. I had seen you do this before, so I thought I would try it."

"Oh, right." I hastily moved over and quickly started cleaning, "Well, it's pretty nice, all you need to do is clear out some of the obstructions in the drain. That's what caused the water to rise quickly. Anyway, you should go change-" she started unbuttoning her jacket, "N-no! Not here! Um, in the bathroom. You've got several of those jackets, right?" she nodded, "Well, you'll be fine." WHY CAN'T I BE LIKE SQUALL FOR THIS, HE WOULDN'T PANIC AT ALL. I am going to call him on how he does it. Well, at least the sink is fixed and all the dishes are cleaned. Damnit, it's like the universe is out to put us together. I've been really jumpy with her lately, just her showing up nearly throws me out of my boots.

A few minutes later Kraz called about a meeting thing in cafe, and two seconds after said call ended, Nagsia came out in her another one of her jackets.

"You good to go?" I asked.

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"Kraz called a meeting, so, we gotta go. It's in the Café, so I'll get to grab some biscuits before we start."

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person**

"Ah, there you are!" Kraz waved Alex over, "Where's Nagisa?"

"Bathroom." He said cooly, taking a seat that faced away from the entrance to the cafe, "So… what's this about?"

"Hold on, we have to wait for Nagisa." Ursula glared at Alex to reenforce her point, even in glares did nothing to Alex.

"Fine, fine." He bit on his biscuit and after swallowing it down, started drinking some water.

"Oh, 'ello Nagisa!" Chelsea said loudly.

"Nyegh!" the stream of water from Alex's bottle suddenly veered off course, soaking his sleeve, "Chelsea, you don't have to say it so loudly." He glared at Kraz who was shooting him a smug grin. "Don't you even dare." He hissed.

"I didn't say anything." Kraz's grin continued to plaster his face.

"Right…" Alex went back to sipping his water. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"So, we are hosting a ball, shortest way to put it." Ursula stared down Alex who deadpanned.

"Why… did you call us to tell us this?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we thought we'd give you a prior notice," Chelsea smiled. Alex shifted uncomfortably. Something was off with that smile, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No… when is the official notice going out?"

"Tomorrow." Kraz tried his best to sound annoyed. _Something's up with Alex_, he thought, _He would've already seen through my act right now. Maybe it's the pastry he's eating._

"So… I guess we're stuck waiting until then… after all, it would be really awkward to ask. And rather strange too. So, when's this dance?"

"Excited, are we?" Ursula cracked a grin.

"No, it's so I know when to call in sick." Alex deadpanned. "I'm just kidding of course. I know you're going to make me go."

"You know me so well."

"It's in three days!" Chelsea beamed, "Mademosille Emilia and Monseiur Shizuru will be there too!"

"Ehem," Kraz faked a cough, "So Nagisa, got anything to do in three days? I'm sure Alex would love to take you!"

"_Kraz, no!"_ Alex hissed, heat rising to his face.

"What's wrong Alex, too embarassed to take her?"

"Ugh, whatever." He sighed, "_Only _if she's fine with going."

"I suppose so," Nagisa held back a bright smile, "I don't have anything to do."

"Well then," Alex got up, "That's everything, right?"

"Yes-"

"So, I need some rest. Seeya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later… (Expect for there to be quite a bit of drama.)<strong>

Nagisa was troubled. Her urgency to the nature of her mission demanded for her not to form relationships with people, yet her heart yearned to be with Alex.

Mission?

Or Alex?

What if she could have both? But there was no other way…

_No! There HAD to be a way!_ She mentally screamed. Alex had told her nothing was impossible. What was the song he had called it? Rap Is A Man's Soul? Instinctively she reached for the play button the jukebox.

_Do the impossible, see the invisible_

_ROW, ROW, FIGHT DA POWAH!_

Nagisa grinned. This song was most likely the reason why he was so reckless during fights. The song laid his whole life for him. Doing the impossible. His reports said it, finding a way to seal off the SEED, defeating the Sun King, the ruler of an ancient and much more advanced race, coming back from the dead (though he had some help on that one), all while staying perfectly humble.

_Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable_

_ROW, ROW, FIGHT DA POWAH!_

She thought back to his story. Why he didn't want to fall in love. It ruined someone's life. Alex probably thought it would hurt her if she learned what love was and fell for him, only for him to reject her. He'd already crushed one heart, and he didn't need nor want the guilt of crushing another.

_What you gonna do, is what you wanna do_

_Just, break the rule and you see the truth, uh-huh_

Could he break his rule just once? See how falling in love wasn't bad…

What if he fell in love? He wouldn't be crushing any hearts any time soon.

But how to do so? How would she make him see loving wasn't so bad? He wasn't interested in mortal pleasures of the body, he was adrenaline fueled. He spoke the language of combat. Each weapon, every angle and every step meant something.

_This is the theme of the *G* coming through, baby!_

_ROW, ROW, FIGHT DA POWAH!_

She mentally made a note to herself. She'd fight the negative power of his shield that he brought up himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Do you know how peaceful cliff tops are?

Quite peaceful, to answer your question.

Sigh... if only love was easy. 'Course, it isn't.

Yanno, killing evil creatures is one thing, but telling a woman you have the slightest bit of feelings is another. Hell, I'd rather fight Kumhan one on one with nothing but a fingernail a thousand times than tell her. Eyup, I'm that terrified.

Ahhh... this sunset is beautiful... but I have to focus. I _have _to tell her sometime, because if we finish this mission and she goes on without me, the regret will be just too much.

Oh fuck, I AM in love with her. Without even trying my thoughts drift to her. Aaaaaaghhhhh why must love be so diffucult... But I'm taking her to that dance slash ball thing. I gotta admit my feelings there... assuming I can summon up to courage to do so. Then again the way the past few days have been going, it's like the universe is directing me to go for her.

Okay, I'm gonna make a promise to myself. At the ball thing Chelsea and the higher ups are planning, I WILL tell Nagisa my feelings for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Eyup, time for drama!<strong>

**Alex: I hate you so much.**

**Shaddup. Anyway, Alex's Helel is the Persona 3 Helel. And if he recovered quickly, all he needed was for someone to snap him out of his rant stage.**

**Also, tell me if you think I'm screwing up the whole drama thing. I dunno how the hell I'm supposed to do it, since it's my first time I actually have as much as a love story subplot. So, if you think there's something I could improve, please tell me.**

**Also, while you're at it, please go read The Return, my other fanfic, which is my main one, if you've got the time.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	4. Tactical Mission: Dance Alexander, Dance

**Note: This chapter contains massive amounts of original writing and a copious amount of drama.**

**Another Note: There is actually no real plot development in terms of PSP2:I, but original side plot development.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything besides the original stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's Room<strong>

"Nagisa… can I ask you something?"

"Yes Alex?" Nagisa looked up from a magazine she had bought with some spare meseta from the De Ragan mission. People paid loads of money to have them taken out.

"Um… erm… what would you like for dinner?" _Augh why can't I ask heeeeeer? _Alex groaned mentally. Yup, fighting evil parasitic creatures, easy. Taking down an ancient king with super power weapons at his disposal, it's nothing. Telling a woman you have feelings for her? He'd rather fight Kuhman a thousand times with nothing but his fists than have to tell her his feelings.

"Whatever you make is fine with me." Nagisa managed to say smoothly. Alex had never asked her what she wanted to eat for dinner. She heard a few clangs from the kitchen, but didn't look up.

"Are noodles fine with you?" He asked from the kitchen.

"Um… sure…" she said a bit disappointed, because she loved the steak that he cooked.

"O-oh, well, if you don't want noodles… I can always make something else…" he said nervously, stammering.

"N-no! It's fine! It's just that I really like the steak you've made before!" she quickly blurted out.

"O-okay… if you want steak, I'd be happy to cook it…" he quickly put away the pot in his hand. Wynarl looked up from the magazine he had been reading over Nagisa's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the two. Both were acting suspiciously… erratic… or was it nervous? Wynarl had never seen Alex so… unconfident and while he didn't mean any offense to the multi-weapons specialist, acting like a doormat. Hell, Nagisa didn't even intimidate him and he simply gave in to her wishes. Maybe his guess on his affections for Nagisa were right?

It was a quiet, awkward evening. Nagisa tried her best not to look up at Alex as they ate, silence only broken by the TV, and seeing his face as he sat transfixed at the TV made her blush deeply, and she quickly averted her gaze as soon as he turned for another bite of steak.

"Erm, um, would you like to change the channel?" Alex struggled not to raise his eyebrow, as it was force of habit when it came to asking questions. In his mind, it was rather unattractive if he rose one of his eyebrows all the time. To Nagisa however, it was one of his traits she liked. His puzzled face always forced her to hold back a blush or keep her composure. Seeing him ask something without an eyebrow raise was very… strange.

"It's fine. Though I did listen to your jukebox earlier. My favorite songs from there came from… Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann… was it?"

"Oh. That." Alex supressed his enthusiasm.

"Alex… you don't seem as excited. Did something happen earlier or are you simply tired?" Nagisa raised her eyebrow this time.

_Oh… that just looks really cute… did I just use Nagisa and cute in the same sentence without the word 'not'? _Alex doubleblinked as if to press a 'refresh' button in his head. "Sorry, um, yes, I'm just a bit tired in the slightest, nothing at all really! I'm still as fresh awake as if I just had a shower in the morning, trememndously awake!" he stammered out. _Ah, crap… looked like a real fool there._ He also noticed he was swearing a lot less.

_That was strange… he's usually very composed. _Nagisa was confused at his behavoir, "Alex, you didn't get infected by the SEED on our mission, did you?"

"Hrm? 'Course not. I couldn't get infected again."

"Again?"

"Oh right. About that. I got rid of my infection. I didn't go all mindless SEED freak or a Duman when I got infected. What happened is that I got some weird dual person in my head thing. Like another voice in my head. What was his name? Oh right, Gig. He swore a LOT. As in, more than I do during combat." Nagisa nearly did a double take. Someone who swore more than Alex did during a fight? Impossible! "Haha, that was NOT fun listening to him the first few weeks. Then I started swearing too, and well, it all went from there."

"So… you retained your humanity even when you were infected by the SEED?" **(Yup, as unlikely as that is, he did. Cookie if you get the reference!)**

"Eyup, took a lot of determination. Some earlier research proved that it was the sheer fear and paranoia of becoming a mindless SEED when infected that the mind envisioned it, and whelp, you know what happened next. As for me, I pretty much refused to let go. People said it was impossible, and well, if you listened to that song, Rap Is A Man's Soul, it's what saved me. That's all I sang for several days, roaming around singing, 'Do the impossible, see the invisible, row, row, fight da powah!' In short, I refused to do what everything around me said I had to do. Not the whole time though, it was mostly singing in my head."

Nagisa froze. That was the story she was in right now. Everything around her, her mission, the world, said she had to fulfill her mission, which meant forsaking any sort of relationship. But yet, she wanted to break away from that and prove the world wrong. Is that what Alex had done?

"Alex, let's be hypothetically here, alright?"

"Um… okay?"

"Let's say Person N needs to do something that forces her… or him! To um… not get what she wants, and she has to do something else, like um, she has to go somewhere for her friends, but she loves Person… A. Would it be alright if Person N stuck around only for Person A?"

"Of course. Nothing should ever get in the way of your happiness if you truly deserve it. Break down every wall, climb every mountain, swim across oceans, make a hole in space, if it means you get what makes you happy." Alex said sternly, "Person N's friends have absolutely NO RIGHT to get in the way of her happiness. Hell, if I was Person N, I'd break down any walls my friends would DARE put in my way of my happiness!" He gave a goofy grin, "And if I couldn't, I'd scream as loud as I can, since if a man screams loud enough, he can do anything!"

"So how loud have you screamed?" Nagisa inquired, curious.

"Apparently, not loud enough to wipe out the SEED forever." Alex sighed, "But I did scream loud enough to melt Kumhan's face off."

"That must've been an amazing sight."

"Disgusting when he was on my favorite pair of boots."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day…<strong>

"Nagisa, I'm heading out, just picking up some groceries!" Alex called as he headed out.

"Okay Alex! I'll just be here, just call if you need me!" she yelled back, and waited until he left. After she made sure Alex had left, she quickly bolted behind the counter and grabbed three cookbooks.

"Nagisa, what are you doing?" Wynarl asked.

"Oh, well," she hid her blush, "He always cooks for me, so I thought I'd return the favor…"

"Um… alright…" Wynarl flew through the wall to let her concentrate, rather than deal with an angry Nagisa.

* * *

><p>"Wow, there were a lot more groceries than usual…" Alex commented, heaving four giant bags of groceries into his room. "WHOA HOLY CRAP!"<p>

Plates full of delicious (and non-delicious) looking food lay scattered everywhere, with Nagisa washing out all the plates, and Alex forced his gaze away from her soaked shirt, since she wasn't wearing her jacket for once.

"Nagisa… what is this?"

"O-oh!" her face suddenly had a fierce blush, "I… uh… made lunch for you, I mean us!"

"Erm… okay…" he started putting his newly bought items away.

It was only a matter of time before all the groceries were stored away, and it was inevitable to Alex he'd have to try all of it.

Already realizing his love for Nagisa and the fact he didn't want to hurt her feelings, he forced down the soup she had made, which had an odd taste of strawberry yogurt for some reason. He stomached the steak she had cooked (which was well done) and kept down the rice she had made (_How the hell can she mess up rice?_ He thought). To every dish he'd force a smile and tell her it was delicious, but he'd never ask for seconds. Plate after plate he felt his stomach groan and moan in pain as what can only be described as "Nagisa's Cooking" made its way through his digestive system. The mixed vegetables were okay, making his stomach feel less pain than all the other dishes. How she even managed to ruin making hot chocolate even though you only had to pour the powder into hot water was a mystery to Alex. Plate after plate he was fed, even though Nagisa never took a bite herself, saying something about wanting to pay him back for all the times he made her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. By the time dessert was coming, Alex would've rather eaten a whole SEED Vance with a side of burnt Astark than stomach whatever was this so called 'dessert' was. Either that or eat a De Ragan alive.

"Here!" Nagisa presented an actually _presentable and delicious _looking cake. "Here it is, the dessert I baked!"

"Hrm…?" He said weakly, eyeing the cake suspiciously. "What… flavor is it?"

"Chocolate, with vanilla frosting!" she smiled.

Alex slowly lifted the fork with whatever energy he had left from making sure his body didn't die from eating raw nuclear fallout poison made into food, erm, Nagisa's cooking.

To his shock, it tasted _**AMAZING.**_

Not just regular amazing, but rather super-special-awesome-yippie-kye-yay-motherfucking-all-caps-in-seventy-thousand-point-font-bolded-underlined-and-italizied-amazing.

His jaw dropped as well, "Nagisa… this cake is… a slice of heaven."

"R-really?" she hid her blush again with her hair.

"Mhm… you really should try some!" he pushed the cake towards her.

"No! I really shouldn't, it's for you!"

"Nonsense! Come on, at least have a bite!"

"Okay fine…" she took a small bite, "Wow… you're right!"

"I always am." He gave a cocky grin. "And I'd be wrong about that."

"You always have some snarky comment to make don't you? Wait you have one for when I let you talk, don't you?"

"Of course!" he chuckled, "Come on, I'll clean up."

* * *

><p><strong>Clad 6<strong>

"Bada bada, ba ba ba ba baaaa," Alex sang to himself as he walked a bit happily.

"Someone's in a good mood." Kraz mumbled.

"Don't ruin the flooooow maaaaaaan," Alex failed to hold back a giggle, because to him, REAL MEN didn't repress their emotions. "I mean, coooooommmmeee oooooooooon, you'll be giving off the baaaaaaaadddd viiiiiiibes…"

"Alex what the hell are you smoking?"

"Nothing Kraz, just thought about messing aroooooouuuuuuunnnnnddddd with people's minds. Anyway, off to business!"

"Alex!" a familiar voice called.

"Yut?" Alex called back. "Hey, is Emilia there too?"

"Hiiii!" Emilia glomped Alex, much to his annoyance.

"Emilia, stop suffocating me…"

"But it's been so long since I last saw you!"

"Yeah, missed you too." He gave a smile. "You know, why don't we run a mission real quick? I'm sure someone's got something right about now."

"You're taking on a mission?" Ursula came barreling around the corner, "I'll go with you, just to make sure you don't hurt yourself on purpose to avoid the ball."

"Ugh, fine. Anyway, I'll get Nagisa on this too. She has a thing for killing De Ragans. Hopefully we'll get to find one."

* * *

><p><strong>Great Plains, Night Time<strong>

**Alexander's POV**

"Ugh… why did it have to run away?" I groaned, lying down. I swear it must've recongized me, because one look at me and _SWOOSH! _It was gone into the night sky.

"Looks like we'll have to set up camp for the night." Emilia said, sitting.

"I'll go find something we can use to burn for small fire!" Yut annouced, heading off.

"Right… I'll find food. You girls make yourself comfortable." I grumbled, walking towards the lake. Hey, don't give me that look. It's not like I _enjoy _getting food for others, they need to learn how to get stuff themselves. But I'm in a good mood today.

Thirty minutes later, after being throughly drenched, I managed to grab a fish for each of us. Damn you blasters for not working underwater. Also damn you GRM and all those other companies for not making a fishing rod. "Hey guys." I stabbed the fish on separate sticks. "Let's get cooking now."

"I got dry leaves to use!" Yut smiled, presenting twenty-something oddly familiar leaves in his hand, I swear I recongize those leaves… but from where? Oh well, gotta get cooking.

Ah… that was delicious…

"Oh no!" Ursula dropped her fish, "Yut! You grabbed Hydrangea leaves!"

Oh crap this is pink smoke… Why didn't I recongize them earlier?

"It causes hallucinations and crazy shit to go down." I grumbled, "NAGISA, MOVE NOW!"

"Got it!"

"I'll hold them –AGH!" I was quickly tackled by… Emilia and Ursula.

Both have lusty looks in their eyes.

This is going to end horribly, isn't it?

"Awww Alex… didn't you miss me… I know you've wanted me…" Emilia licked her lips. Eyup, crazy shit is going down indeed. Where the hell is my gun when you need it? All I have is my lighter, and that'll only make things worse if I light their clothes on fire.

"Please… just stay away… VERY far away…" I backed away…

Only to run into Ursula who had snuck behind me.

"Oh, Alex, won't you stay?" she had an evil smile on her face. Fuck, everyone has gone batshit insane. Where the hell is Yut… oh well…

Goodbye cruel world. Well, might as well shout…

"NAGISA HELP ME!" I yelled at the stars, hoping against all hope that she'd come save me, "BOTH OF YOU STAY AWAY FROM THE DAMN SUMMONER!" I quickly summoned in my Landslide Impact to momentarily stun them.

"Alex! Let's go! Hold your breath!" Nagisa grabbed my wrist.

"No problem!" I sprinted out of the pink haze, "NO I HATE PINK, IT IS THE LEAST MANLIEST COLOR! GET IT AWAY!"

"Haaaa… haaaaa…. Haaaa," I breathed deeply. We managed to make it far enough where the pink smoke was no longer visible and I had left a trail in the dirt from a large stick I had found, so we can get back.

"Phew, made it."

"Talk about a close call…" I lay on the ground, "Damn, would've been nice if I had grabbed my saber."

"Alex…"

"Nagisa?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know… how long I've waited for this…"

"Wait, say wh-" I was quickly interrupted as she tackled me to the ground. Oh crap… don't tell me she breathed in too much before we left…

SHIT FUCKING SHIT, I AM FUCKED. Okay, what to do, what to do, crap shit fucking hell I'm screwed over, oh fuck this is hella worse than _Amnesia: The Dark Descent…_

"Shhhh…" she put a finger over my mouth to silence me. No! My epic manliness scream powers are useless now… "Just stay quiet, and it'll be fun."

I have a feeling our ideas of fun right now are very, _veeeeery _different.

"Nagisa… what the fuck?"

"Did I say to stay silent?" she glared, still with a blush on her cheeks. The effects of the hydrangea smoke are fearsome indeed. "Don't make me have to silence you by force."

"But- MMPH!" And… my epic screaming powers have been totally crushed by her kissing me. I mean, yes, I suppose I _did _want her as my girlfriend later on, but not like this. This is ridiculous. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"I did say I'd silence you by force now…" she smirked, slowly unbuttoning her jacket.

"Okay that's it." I quickly rolled and went for my giant stick.

"Alex, hold-" I gave her a nice whack, nothing major, just on the back of the head by rolling past her. Should keep her out long enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Ahhhh that was a nice nap. Now to round up the others.

"Emilia! Ursula! Where the hell are you two?"

"Hm?"

"Ah!" I spun around and pointed my stick in Nagisa's face. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there."

"Why are we seperated? Were we attacked?"

"No, you don't remember? Yut brought in hydrangea leaves and then everyone besides me went beserk with raging hormones. Luckily I managed to incapcitate you before you went a little too far."

"Too… far?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Um, right. You tackled me to the ground, silenced my epic manliness screaming powers by kissing me, and then almost took off your jacket. By the way, rebutton your jacket."

After searching for a while, we stumbled onto Emilia and Ursula who were asleep on the ground… as for Yut…

"YUT WHAT THE HELL!" I threw the grown Kasch boy across the ground, "YOU BROUGHT HALLUCINATION LEAVES!"

"They were familiar!" he reasoned with my Unstoppable Rage, "They used them all the time in my village for mating rituals!"

"WHAT."

"Yeah! I never saw what they did after, since they sent all the children away, but they were familiar to me!"

"And what made you think it was good idea to bring leaves used for MATING rituals to our little fucking campfire?"

"It was honest mistake!"

"I'll believe that… but no pudding for a whole month."

"Nooooooooooooo!" Yut screamed at the heavens as if to ask them to make me relent in my almighty punishment. Okay, maybe not almighty, but you get the picture.

"Anyway, I'm saying forget it happened, because I really, really want to kill this De Ragan… Now, this time, Nagisa, we aren't going to super-nuke it."

"Oh, okay. At least it'll put up a fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

She had to jinx it, huh? It got _slaughtered._

Then again, we snuck up on it so it wouldn't run. Landslide Impact on its face is fun to do. Guess you could call it a curb stomp.

Okay, that was just bad.

"Alex!" Kraz bellowed behind me, "Get over to the VR Simulation room!"

"Um… sure… I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

Sprinting to my room, I quickly opened the door and grabbed my powerful weapons. Ah, Ancient Quartz, I finally found you. One of the shipment boxes nearby, which had been taken from the ships passing nearby, shot down from the De Ragan, contained this Double Saber. My other one broke fighting Kumhan, and I tallied over 478 Jeris kills before they crystallised into one of these.

Let's see, also grab a Scape Doll, oh wait, it's VR, it won't matter. Right… gonna need a few Monomates, two Dimates, maybe an emergency Trimate, and my Burn EX Traps. All set.

* * *

><p><strong>VR Simulation Room<strong>

"So, we taking on a bunch of humanoid simulations in this?" I inquired, seeing as how the room was a ballroom.

"No…" Kraz answered.

"Also, why is Hyuga here, no offense intended?"

"Alex, do you know how to dance?" he asked, tipping his glasses.

"Uh, duh." I snorted, taking out Ancient Quartz and performing Absolute Dance chained to Tornado Dance, chained lastly to a Cyclone Dance. "Beat that. Oh, sorry about the tables…" I looked away from the pile of wreckage left from my dancing mad, er, mad dancing. Whoops.

"Not that kind of dance," Kraz facepalmed. That is MY move, you bastard.

"We're talking about regular dancing. As in ballroom, such as tango, quickstep, the like." Hyuga nodded in agreement.

"Tch, like I'd need to know that."

"You do, after all, the ball is, oh I don't know, TOMORROW."

"I said I'd go, I never said I was dancing."

"Oh but you will." Kraz glared.

"_Sigh_… Alex, what kind of gentleman are you, taking such a lovely lady and not even planning to dance with her at all ball." Hyuga shook his head, "I thought you were better than this."

"Oh shut up…"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**3****rd**** Person**

"Oh Nagisa!" Chelsea called, grabbing her wrist.

"What is it Chelsea?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"Ursula and I wanted to talk, come on!"

Nagisa found herself dragged by The Chelsea Death Grip (as Alex had told her) to one of the VR Simulation Rooms.

"What did you want to talk about?" Nagisa said, business like, "And why did we have to come here to talk?"

"Well, since the dance is tomorrow, we thought we'd teach you how to dance." Ursula explained.

"As in a double saber art? I'm sorry, but I don't-"

"Not like that!" Chelsea said, frustrated at the least. She had gotten a call from Kraz that Alex had done the same, destroying several parts of the simulation. _Young adults these days... _She thought. "We're talking about ballroom dancing!"

"What."

"Don't worry, by the end of the day, we'll have you dancing greatly!" Chelsea clapped her hands.

_It's going to be a looong day, isn't it? _Nagisa sighed inwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's VR Room<strong>

"Okay, now for the basics, step forward with your left foot, and close with your right!" Hyuga commanded.

"Fine." Alex did as he was told…

And sprung off into a Spiral Dance combo, destroying four chairs this time.

"Alex! Get a hold of yourself!" Kraz yelled.

"Hey! I can't help it if I've fought for so long that I immediately go to a fighting combo when doing this hellish thing you call 'dancing'!"

"Look, it's really easy, how can you not do this?"

"Let's see you do it! I'm sure we can pull up something from the VR Simulation Database or something!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nagisa's VR Room<strong>

"Agh!" Nagisa tripped over her feet again, "How are you supposed to do this?"

"It's a simple step-and-close manuever!" Ursula held back a sigh.

"It's not that simple! I can't do this, it's not my fault my combat training has resulted in me not being able to do this thing called 'dancing'!"

"Okay, here, just start with this stance…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's VR Room<strong>

"Tch!" Alex tripped over his feet in an effort to stop himself from going into a fighting combo. "Stupid, fucking, dancing." He took out a small notepad, and said to himself, "Note, remember to burn dancing in the eternal fires of the inferno."

"Wow Alex, I didn't know you hated dancing that much!" Hyuga chuckled.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Alex sneered, "I swear I'll be dead by the end of this. Why are you even doing this?"

"So you don't look like a total fool when you go to dance." Kraz smirked.

"I'd rather to Double Arts, at least _that _dancing has fighting in it."

* * *

><p><strong>Nagisa's VR Room<strong>

At this point Nagisa had gotten the step-close down, but was still struggling to chain several together. Ursula and Chelsea had decided to move on to twirls and spins, which she was much more comfortable with doing, as she could incorporate sword techniques into it.

"Well, now that we have that down, perhaps we could try having a partner!" Chelsea clapped her hands for the 235th time (Nagisa had been counting as a brief moment of escape from the room), as she pressed a few buttons on a hologram interface. A figure of Alex appeared next to Nagisa, causing her to glare at Chelsea.

"Very funny Chelsea." She said dryly, attempting the dance.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the day…<strong>

**Alex's POV**

Need… milkshake… must… have pointless violence after such non-violent activity!

Oh, don't give me that look. When all you've done is fight for four-ish years, come back and tell me that I'm wrong.

I quickly dashed to my room, grabbed a chocolate milkshake from the fridge, and put on my Gurren Lagann DVD in the tray, ah, that epic DVD art is awesome.

Only to find out Kraz had replaced it with a dancing instruction disk. Oh well, they don't know about my secret stash.

Going over to my supposed 'Jukebox Disk Storage', I fished around and found my Gurren Lagann DVD, and quickly put it into the tray.

Ah, violence and fighting to save the world, you will never cease to bore me.

But with that dance tomorrow…

**Let's get dangerous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

Stupid… fucking… bowtie!

Fuck it, I'm grabbing a real tie. Where is it… Ah, here we go!

I slipped the tie around my neck and did what you do with a tie. Well, if I'm going against the bow tie, might as well ditch the tux jacket and grab my blazer. NOW I look badass to be called by my old nickname, 'Shadow of Hope'. That tux and bowtie made me look like a prissy, stuck up sissy. Not that all people in suits are like that. I just like to look badass.

"Alex… does this fit me okay?" Nagisa stepped out of my bedroom, wearing a conservative (thank goodness) silky white dress and a light jacket, along with those black leggings she usually wore, but this time they were a light grey.

"Perfectly," I smiled, "You ready?"

"Yes…" she said, sounding a bit shy.

"Shiny. Let's be bad guys." I punched one of my hands into my open hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Ballroom<strong>

Holy fuck this place is overly decorated.

"What did you say?" Nagisa looked at me curiously. Oh crap did I say that out loud?

"Um, I said that this place is overly decorated. It has Ursula plus Chelsea written all over it." I sighed.

"Hey Alex!" Kraz hollered, "Over here!"

"Shall we?"

Strolling over to the table, our greeting was Chelsea forcing us to lock arms and hold hands, saying something about "Looking like an actual couple".

"So how is the lovely couple doing?" Hyuga smiled, sitting next to Lumia. Since when the fuck did they hook up? Guess I showed another guy into the real way of women, which is NOT flirting constantly. Besides, first rule of women when it comes to guys, is that the more you want women in your life, the less your chances of actually having one in said lifetime. Not that I'm sexist or anything, it's just a fact that I've observed.

"Not a couple." I deadpanned. I'm in a good mood tonight, no soul piercing glare of doom for you Hyuga.

"Hey Nagisa, could we borrow Alex for a few minutes?" Kraz asked.

"Um, sure…?" she let go, reluctantly if anything.

"What is it Kraz?" I grumbled as he pulled me away.

"You ready to dance with her?" Kraz tilted his head towards Nagisa.

"Wait, you can't serious! I mean, I could, but in front of all these people? Oh hell no!"

"Look, whether you like it or not, we've seen how you act around her," Hyuga shook his head, "Kraz showed me some security tapes, in case you'd ask."

"Remind me to blow them all up later." I muttered darkly.

"And it's fairly obvious that _you. Are. Falling. For. Her._" He poked me in the chest once for each of the five last words for emphasis.

"…" I deadpanned again.

"Got no words to say? Nothing to deny it?"

"I have no words to neither accept nor deny your claims." I said calmly, each word oozing with annoyance.

"This is your one perfect shot _Alexander._ You never know if you'll get a chance like this to confess to her. That is if you're supposedly man enough, _Hell Raiser Leader of the Little Wing Brigade._"

Oh he did not just bring up my epic speech from us needing all that power for penetrating subspace against ME.

"Don't you dare you use my epic titles against me." I soul pierced glared him. He crossed a _very_ sacred line tonight.

"Go ahead," he chuckled, "Glare at me, sneer at me, go right ahead. I'm just telling you as it as like you did to me at the relic site. Now if you excuse me, I've got a lovely lady I must attend to."

"Same here." Kraz said, leaving with Hyuga.

Guilt tripping much? Those bastards. Note: Must remember to get revenge later.

But for now, I'm thinking about what they said. It is _true _I'll never get another chance like this.

And also, what if this is the last time I see her?

The likely hood is one over infinity percent, but there's always that possibility she won't wake up, if you know what I mean. Then I'll forever dread this night for the rest of my life.

Tch, there's something I gotta do apparently.

"Nagisa, let's go." I sounded a lot more confident and determined than when I arrived here, "I've got a few things I'd like to speak to you about."

"Same here." The fire in her eyes had returned.

"I'll see you guys later." I nodded at the group, and I swear I heard Kraz say to Hyuga, "Our work is done."

"Just remember what we taught you." Hyuga flashed a morale boosting smile. Fuck that. I've got a dancing style called Double Arts, AKA, using the saber hidden in my inner pocket. And if you don't know what Double Arts is, it's a little bit of a dancing thing that involves couple dancing on a ball room dance floor plus fencing. Hellz yeah.

I got the DJ to play a… favorite song of mine, while I got some old GUARDIAN friends to have a little fun with some Virtual Reality things. Oh, and I told Kraz what I'd be doing, something along the lines of 'Dancing with Nagisa alone on the dance floor'. Not like I was going to tell him about the whole Double Arts thing. He just smiled and got everyone to clear the floor.

"Everyone, I'd like you to call your attention to one of our very highly respected members of Little Wing, the world renowned Shadow of Hope, Alexander, and his dance partner, Nagisa!"

"Alright Mikio, hit it!" I nodded at my former Mission Control team member, who activated the equipment, causing a copy of me and Nagisa (me providing some combat data) to appear in a dance pose, saber clasped in their interlaced left hands.

"Oh no…" I heard Kraz mumble into the mic.

"Shall we?" I activated my saber and held it in my left hand. Nagisa smiled and clasped it, us getting into pose. "Hit it."

_Baby baby baby baby baby baaaby!_

Ah, gotta love Mass Destruction.

"Let's do this." I smirked during the trumpet intro. "You know Double Arts?" A small nod told me everything I need to know, "Well then, let's kick these guys' asses!"

_Fear's awake_

_Anger beats loud_

_Face reality!_

_Never be charity_

_The enemy you're fighting covers all society_

_~Damn Right!~_

_Mommy's not here gotta fight_

_~All night!~_

The dopplegangers and ourselves circled eachother, eyes focused on one another, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Alright, chums, let's do this!" I spun the blade in our hands, "LEEEEEROOOOYYY JEEEENNNKKIIINNSSS!"

We went into a massive twirling spree, spinning so quickly our blade looked like a giant metal disk.

_Right here shadow_

_10 o'clock direction_

_Seize the moment they destroy the nation_

_Your rhyme is slow motion_

_Give me motivation_

_Freaked out now_

_And dead on arrival_

The sounds of blades clashing, deflecting, and more clashing almost drowned out the music. Luckily since it was VR, our injuries weren't actually there.

"Damnit!" Nagisa yelled as we spiraled, going for its head, and missing. "Stay still damnit!"

_Round up around_

_Spit out all over_

_Rhyme like a rolling stone_

_Come in the crowd_

_Watch out the moon_

_They diss you loud_

_Guess what this sound_

_It bombs whole ground_

_So round up_

"AAAGH! Son of a fucking bitch!" I screamed as it twirled around us and slashed at my back, "You friggin' bastard!"

"You okay?" Nagisa asked, spinning us away.

"I'm fine… at least I'll hold out 'til the end for you… er, I mean, so we can beat this guy." PHEW, that was close.

"Um… okay…" Nagisa replied with a hint of red on her cheeks.

_Don't ease your pace_

'_Cause enemy is brutal_

_Moment of truth_

_There ain't no truce_

_You're the only one_

_One world_

_One love_

_But the battle goes on_

_Shadows of, Mass Destruction!_

"Hey you pricks!" I yelled at our dopplegangers, "Guess what?"

"What?" the two glared at me.

"We're not left handed!" We threw the blade into the air...

_Oh yeah!_

_Tataratata tataratata!_

And caught it in our right!

_Baby baby!_

_Tataratata tataratata_

_Oh yeah!_

_Tataratata tataratata_

_Baby baby!_

_Tataratatta tataratata_

As the song began to loop, we gained the upper hand in the fight.

"Finishing Move!" I yelled as we let go, Nagisa letting me spin towards our enemy, "Burning Nova SLASH!"

_Sh-shinck!_

I cut through the two's side area, leaving four pieces on the ground.

"Can I get a hell yeah?" I gave a goofy grin after resting the blade on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Balcony<strong>

After sorting a few things out with Kraz, I met with Nagisa at one of the numerous balconies.

"Hey Nagisa." I choked out, hearting pounding. Okay, this is it.

"Hello Alex." She replied, not turning around. I walked up beside her and looked at the moon.

"Lovely and clear night, isn't it?"

"It is indeed."

"Nagisa… can I ask you something?"

"I was about to say the same."

"Well, ladies first!" I chuckled, "Hold on, I hear something…"

"You heard those footsteps too?"

"Be right back…" I took out a small throwable, remotely detonated trap that made things sleep, and quickly hurled it around the corner. Waiting three seconds, I detonated it, and peered around the corner. The Little Wing crew was lying on the group, with cameras in their hands. Those little… Aha, I know!

I set them in a very compromising position, but I'm not waiting for the chaos to unfold. Right, I should take those cameras too.

Ah, dumping them off the balcony is fuuuuuun.

"Let's climb to the roof, no one should be able to spy on us there."

"Right."

After a quick climb, Nagisa sat down next to me, and also hung her feet over the edge.

"So, Nagisa," I took a breath to calm myself, "I wanted to tell you that I-"

_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawr!_

Oh you have **got **to be shitting me.

**WHAT THE FUCK IS A DE RAGAN DOING HERE?**

_~Code Red! Code Red!~ _A voice rang through the PA.

"WHAT THE FUCK." I yelled calmly, in Tranquil Fury mode. "This is Clad 6, why the hell is there a De Ragan coming through here?"

_~Alex!~_

"Mikio?" I asked through my headset.

_~Someone messed with the VR and released a De Ragan through it, and jammed the equipment! I need you to head over to where it is! I'm detecting it's in the plaza nearby! It shouldn't be able to cause any real damage but we don't want to cause a panic!~_

* * *

><p><strong>Plaza<strong>

"Alright you bastard," I gripped my twin blades tightly, still in my dress clothes, "You think you can come here into MY city, spread fear into MY people, and breathe fire onto MY houses, well, let's just say you got a lot of guts."

"Alex it's a VR, it can't deal any damage." Nagisa interrupted.

"Epic speech, now be quiet," I drew my sword, Kokuintou Houzuki, which looked like a katana, and slipped on some triangular sunglasses instead of my goggles, "And I say you've got a lot of guts because you dared to mess with the epic, fucking badass Hell Raiser Leader of the Little Wing Brigade! And for that, you shall pay!"

Rushing at it with my sword drawn I dove and rolled as it launched fireballs at me, and sadly, even with VR, can cause REAL pain. Don't even ask how that's possible. Also, for some reason, it only happens with De Ragans.

"Mikio! Tell the others I have everything under control!" I ducked behind a car as it launched a fire stream at me.

_~You do realize you're saying that's it gone all to hell, huh?~_

"You know me too well." I smirked, vaulting over the car and taking off in a sprint. "Nagisa, take to the roofs at see if you can get it on the head.

"Already ahead of you!" she called from above.

"Sweetness, let's go!" I checked my Blast Gauge Meter. Full. Awwwwwright.

Raising my hand, I clenched my hand, summoning the beast known as Konl. "TAKE THIS!" A blade of ice spikes followed Konl as it charged straight at the De Ragan, which was too slow to dodge.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled as it shook off the attack, thirty seconds after it was hit. "You are fucking shitting-"

"Infinity Nova Slash!"

"Holy crap!" my mouth dropped as Nagisa's blade looked like it was made of pure energy and it extended about another ten feet.

Then she sliced it in half.

"Ho. Lee. Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Clad 6<strong>

Sigh… I wish I could've told her. Damn that De Ragan.

"Hey Alex, you mentioned something about telling me something?" Nagisa poked her head through the door.

"Yeah, but now's not the time anymore." I sighed again, "Would've been the perfect moment to say what I was going to say, but not anymore."

_Thck, k-think. Thck, k-think. _The rubber ball I had been tossing at the desk, which bounced to the wall and back into my hand to be thrown again was the only sound in the silence that followed my comment, "What about you?"

"Oh, I would've told you, but it's not really great to say so because of the non-romantic mood."

"Eherm?" I dropped the ball in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, I heard Chelsea talking about it earlier, I must've called it from my memories subconciously."

"Right, right…" I nodded as I began throwing the ball again. "Well, after I get bored of throwing this ball, I'm heading to sleep."

That night, I dreamt of murdering every De Ragan with a giantic orbital laser.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW, done.<strong>

**Sorry if it took a while, WRITER'S BLOCK IS EVIL.**

**It shall burn in the fires of the raging inferno.**

**Oh, and about all the De Ragan killing, let's say I had a bit of a... bad encounter in PSP2 with one...**

**Alex: You mean the time you had the trial version and tried to fight it at level 6?**

**Something like that. One more hit would've killed it. I actually went through the calculations of the HP later and turns out I would've killed it in one more hit. Yeah.**


	5. ALERT!

**I'd just like to let you guys know my computer has recently required a factory reset, and I've lost my files, so updates on this story will be delayed.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'll be working twice as hard now.**

**Hopefully you understand.**

**Thank you guys.**


	6. More Valuable Than Life

**I'MMMMMM BACK!**

**Screw you computer for trying to stop me from writing! Muhahaha!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the support I got from you guys via PMs and reviews while my computer was a douche.**

**As always, give thanks to DeviFoxx (Did I spell that right?), because without him, this whole thing wouldn't be possible! Seriously, you are one amazing guy.**

**Alex: Damnit! And I thought I might actually get freed!**

**Never! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Room<strong>

_Ka-thick-thoomp!_

_Ka thick-thoomp!_

The ball I had been throwing at an angle on the wall continued its monotonous bouncing as I threw it in a never ending cycle.

Did I mention damn that De Ragan?

Seriously, that thing was a totally Diabolos Ex Machina, or a Moment Murderer. I'm going to exterminate them all one day. Maybe I can learn that spell 'Familicide' like that guy did in 'Order of the Stick' or something…

But then I couldn't grab money for killing them. **DAMNIT.**

I turned my head to look at Nagisa, who was engrossed in her magazine. Lucky girl, she doesn't even know WHAT romance is, so she's absolutely fine with that De Ragan being there when it was. I think I was right about the universe being out to get me.

_Beep._

Oh, Visiphone… let's see… text from Kraz, huh, our new guide to the mutation center's in the café.

"Nagisa," I got up, "Our guide's in the café. New hint on the mutations."

"Oh… let's go."

Is it just me, or does she sound disappointed or something? Do you think… Nah, there's no way…

* * *

><p><strong>Café<strong>

And of course it's Yut. Not that I have anything against him, he's just on the Pudding side of the Pie-Cake-Pudding wars.

Me? I'm on the Pie side. I can sic Candle Jack on my enemies, how much better can you get?

"Yay! Pudding is so good!" Yut cheered as he ate his way through his fifth bowl.

"What's… pudding?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Wynarl and Yut asked, jaws dropping.

After ordering a bowl of pudding for Nagisa, and maybe another ten thousand for Yut, plus a comment on his bottomless stomach, we still hadn't done anything.

"Hey, Nagisa, if you're not going to eat that pudding, can I have it?"

"Ah, it's not that…"

"She's just taking her time to enjoy it," I muttered, biting into another chocolate éclair.

"Nagisa… Nagisa? Ah, damnit, she's not listening, must be good, eh?" Wynarl nudged me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it is! Out of all the yummy things I've eaten, pudding's the best!"

"Ah, you don't say…" 3, 2, 1- "Wait a minute! Did Yut just speak to me now?"

"About that, who are you?" Yut pointed at Wynarl, "Alex is there, and Nagisa's next to him, but who're you?"

"Wynarl, _quit hiding_." I whispered in a sneer as he hid behind me.

"Mister… is something wrong? Why'd you hide behind Alex?"

"So… you can see me, huh… Did Mika form a bond with you?"

"Ah, you know Mika too! That's why you look like that…"

"Well, looks like there's no harm in this then. I'm Wynarl, nice to meet ya. So, why don't you tell us 'bout those 'Training Grounds' of yours?"

"Hm, oh yeah! That thing I told Emilia about earlier! Recently, whenever I go there… I get this bad feelings that gives me the creeps! And also these ghoulish monsters I've never seen started showing up too!"

Hmmm… sounds interesting…

"A creepy feeling, and ghoulish monsters… sounds like our next destination!"

"Um… can I ask something?" Nagisa spoke softly.

"Sure, what's up?" Wynarl asked.

"Can I… have another serving of this… 'Pudding' stuff?"

NOOOOOOOOOOO! WE'VE LOST ANOTHER ONE! WHYYYYYYY?

"YOU WERE JUST CONCENTRATING ON **EATING **THIS WHOLE TIME? IS THAT WHY YOU WERE SO QUIET?"

Geez Wynarl, no need to throw a fit…

"Oh, oh! Me too!"

"_Sigh_… Alright, FINE. But after you're done, can you guide us there?"

"Sure! After I get more pudding!"

"Alrighty then… So, Alex, let's go in a bit, okay?"

"Alex, please get some more pudding…" Nagisa asked in such a sweet voice I couldn't refuse.

Thank goodness she doesn't know French, now THAT would be just… I don't know if I could ever say anything related to the word 'No.' if she used French.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Well, after pudding, Yut went to go prepare, and I got some weapon fusing done at the shop, amping up my spear and sword's element affinity stronger. And I picked up a… backpack of sorts… you'll see.

Anyway, I found Nagisa and Wynarl outside the Café.

"Little Wing has all sorts of things, huh? Not just shops, but Rest Stops as well…"

"This isn't a 'Rest Stop', Nagisa. It's a Café. Why is it, I – being an Ancient –am more knowledgable about common knowledge here? It should be the other way around!"

"Is there something to be gained from having common knowledge?"

"Hmm… how about not suddenly attacking others?"

"Hmph!" Nagisa crossed her arms, "I can't stand how you just go on about things that happened so long ago!"

"It wasn't _that _long ago! Nevertheless, since you've seen so much around here, have you gained interest in anything other than combat?"

I locked eyes with Nagisa for a second, who used her hair to cover… wait, was that a blush? Nah, I'm getting desperate… Man, it sucks knowing she doesn't know my true feelings, I've got like giant hole in my heart.

"Interests…?"

"Like, fashion, clothing, cooking…"

Ugh… my stomach is trying to kill itself in the memory of Nagisa's cooking…

"Yes… I've had to wear clothes that exposed me an awful lot-" Pinching bridge of nose RIGHT NOW, "-but in times of emergency, they can be very dangerous, and for other things like accessories, if you wear them, light will reflect off of them and give away my position." Well said Nagisa.

"_Sigh… _Then again, it's you I'm talking to. Getting dressed up and having those interests is a special privilege women have," Hey you fucking bastard, I COOK TOO, AND **I AM A MAN!** "At this rate, it would be best if that green haired lady gave you some tips…"

Hm, Nagisa in Chelsea's dress… no, mind why are you drifting in the direction!

"Alex! I'm set!" Yut called.

"Well, let's go find that SEED bastard…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mootab, Rainforest<strong>

"Hyah!" I leapt out of a tree and stabbed a SEED infected creature with my spear, "Man, this is too easy."

"Yeah… but something's wrong… something that wasn't here before is… it's closeby, but not that close…"

"Right then… Yut, lead the way!"

We walked through the thick brush for a second, and Yut was giving Nagisa an odd look, saying something to me about getting some creepy vibe from her, and how when she fights, the feeling intensifies, but when she stops, he's at ease again. Then again, she's pretty intimidating, so I guess that's it.

Anyway, now we're heading through some mines.

Shit fuck sh- slice, duck, jump – it why the hell are there so many monsters here?

"Yut! Wait up!" Nagisa yelled at the Kasch boy in vain as he kept on running.

"Tch, another switch!" I threw my third spear at a minecart, sending it flying down the track onto the switch, opening the next door of the mines up, and MORE DAMN MONSTERS.

"Alex! Watch out, another electric fence!"

"Duly noted!" I leapt and barrel rolled through two lasers, and went into a tuck and roll. "How long have we been running?"

"About ten minutes!" Nagisa sliced through another creature.

"Tch, halfway the- AGH! Fucking electric fence! Who the hell put this mine in the middle of a rain forest anyway?"

"I-" she started, jumping and flipping over another set of electric fencings, which I wallbounced over, "-don't know, but this is damn crazy!"

"Fencing, one hundred meters and closing!"

"Got it!" I took out my grenade launcher, and shot it, blowing a hole in it, "Taken care of!"

"Thanks, come on, if we lose him, we'll never get through here!"

I squinted, barely seeing Yut's tiny form in the distance, "Fuck these dark mines, they suck!"

"Hyah!" Nagisa knocked another minecart onto another switch, opening the gate that Yut had climbed and squeezed through due to his size, "If only these gates were smaller…"

"I know, right… Holy shit, I see the light at the end! We're almost out of here!"

Bursting out into the light, we found an open area with one path which Yut was already running down.

"DAMNIT!" I stabbed my sword into the ground in frustration.

"Alex, you're covered in soot… we should wash off."

"There'll be a lot of water in there and maybe some rivers, we can just dive in and clean it all-" my eyes widened to find Nagisa in her uniform, but all the soot made in a dark black color, giving her a dark and sexy look- FOCUS ON THE MISSION!

_**Whiiiiirrrr…**_

"Did you hear that…?" I raised my blade nervously.

"I did…" Nagisa stood back to back with me as we scanned the forest.

"It sounds like it came from the-"

_**INTRUDER DETECTED! REPEAT, INTRUDER DETECTED!**_

_**TRESPASSERS WILL BE TAKEN OUT WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE!**_

"You never hear anyone taking out someone with mild prejudice." Nagisa noted.

"Can't argue with you there… it came from the mines…"

_**INITIALIZING TRESPASSER INTERCEPTION APPARATUS…**_

_**TASK COMPLETION… THIRTY-FOUR PERCENT…**_

"I'm thinkin' we should run now." I pointed behind me towards the path, "But we can take our time…"

"Great minds think alike, let's GO!"

_**WARNING! WARNING! TRESPASSERS ARE ATTEMPTING TO FLEE THE PREMESIS!**_

_**BYPASSING ALL OPTIONAL CONFIGURATIONS!**_

_**WARNING: MACHINE GUNS OFFLINE**_

_**WARNING: ENERGY SHIELDS OFFLINE**_

_**WARNING: ROCKET LAUNCHERS OFFLINE**_

"Oooooh… that doesn't sound good. Hopefully it doesn't have any other tricks…"

_**WARNING: DISINTEGRATOR RAY OFFLINE**_

"Disintegrator ray…" Nagisa gasped.

"That's… not good… At least it's offline."

_**WARNING: OMEGA CANNON OFFLINE**_

"Let's… run."

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU!" I immediately dashed down the path, praying it would keep going on about offline things.

…_**INITIATING INTERCEPTOR APPARATUS…**_

I turned around as there was more rumbling…

And there was a giant steamroller, armed to the teeth, luckily for us, it didn't have time to calibrate them, chasing us.

"Who the **FUCK **puts a steamroller in the middle of the DAMN RAINFOREST? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE PEOPLE WHO PUT THAT THERE?" I screamed, cutting through some SEED infected beings that decided to pop up.

"Into the jungle! We might be able to lose it!" Nagisa dragged me aside as the machine just about caught up to us.

"You two slowpokes kept me waiting!" Yut chastised, popping up from a bush.

"Wait, you were here the whole time?"

"Yeah! That bad machine always tries to get me, but I run before it can catch me."

"Of course you do." Nagisa growled.

"I saw you two fighting those things though, you sure as strong, Nagisa."

"Really? Well, thank you for the compliment."

"But there's something scary about your strength."

"Scary?"

"Well, duh. You're going around recklessly stabbing holes in everything, and throwing yourself into such a rage, it would be a frightening sight for anyone who watches, now wouldn't it?" Wyanrl, you have obviously never seen me angry.

"Wynarl, shut up, I'm not scary."

"Do you know what the phrase 'Feeling death's touch makes you stronger' mean?" Yut interrupted.

"Hm… they hold a deep meaning… when you face death, knowing how precious life it, then your will to live gets stronger. Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's just about it. But you know, there's a saying that to live is to die, that they're one and the same. So, if you think about, if you embrace life more, the more you embrace and touch death, in a way." I added.

"Oh? I was right? I did quite well for my understanding, huh?" she said, smiling.

"Nagisa… can I ask something?" Yut mumbled.

"Sure, go ahead! I've been having some fun with conversations as of late."

"Is dying scary?"

"I've never died before, so I wouldn't know… but there isn't much of a difference in being afraid and not being afraid."

"I see…"

"Is that it? If so, let's keep going." She said, walking off.

"Hey, Alex, she's dangerous."

"It's not like that." I said automatically.

"No, it _IS_! At least back then I wanted to shake off the fear of death, but she's different. Empty. Hollow inside. Even in the face of death, she shows no fear… she's okay with dying. Until now, she seemed different. And she's cold… emotionally, then there's another thing… I sense something strange in the air… what's she planning?"

"Saving Gurhal." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Shit, that was close.

After pushing through the dense forest a bit more, we came upon a clearing again.

"…" Yut was uncharacteristically silent.

"I have a question… why can't Yut take his eyes off of me?"

"It seems he's a sharp one… but we've done nothing suspicious, have we?"

"I know… what about you, Alex?"

"You come off as cold-hearted."

"Cold-hearted? But I feel a lot warmer now that I'm fighting."

"Uh… they don't mean it in body temperature, Nagisa. Rather it means your substance as a person. The fact you're vulnerable to misunderstandings and also how you have little common, sense, it's easy to suspect a lot."

"Oh… I see." Nagisa mumbled, before walking up to Yut, "Yut, can I have a moment of your time?"

"What is it?"

"I don't think-"

"Nagisa, something's here!"

_**STATUS: INTRUDERS FOUND**_

"OH, FUCK OFF!" I screamed, taking off, "RUN YOU GUYS!"

We dashed into an empty clearing, only to be followed by the monstrosity.

"Damnit," Nagisa tried cutting through the leaves, "Forest beyond here is too thick, we can't cut through!"

"Tch!" I growled.

_**MESSAGE: I HAVE FOUND YOU. PREPARE TO-**_

**BOOM!**

The machine exploded as what I remembered to be a De Rol Le wrecked the machine in one strike.

"Ooooooh fuck." I drew out my newly upgraded spear modeled after Kain's from Final Fantasy 4.

"How do we kill it? It's too high!" Nagisa went into a defensive stance.

"A montage."

"No! No more damn montages!" Swearing Yut means he's serious.

"Come on! Nagisa hasn't seen one of my montages! We gotta do this!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!_

"Fine, get your stupid montage over with!" Yut growled.

"Sweet!" I cranked up my music player to Limitless Overdrive Super Mode, making it immensely loud and hung it on a tree so my ears wouldn't get put out. I think a ten minute loop of the refrain of Rap is a Man's Soul works fine.

_Do the impossible, see the invisible…_

_Row, row, FIGHT THE POWAH!_

"Alright you bastard…" my backpack became a jetpack, custom order with wings and everything, "I thought I already killed you a long time ago, but apparently I was wrong. But it ends here."

_Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable…_

_Row, row, FIGHT THE POWAH!_

"You might've slaughtered my hometime, and my only childhood love, but today, I will reign supreme once again."

_What you gonna do, is what you wanna do…_

The creature locked eyes with me, and I saw the familiar wound in its left eye. Yup, it's the same damn one. It opened its mouth to talk in English, as all these creatures somehow did…

"_**So it is indeed you…"**_

_Just, break the rule, and you'll see the truth…_

"'Course it's me, you bastard… Today, YOU DIE!"

"_**Then let us do battle, impudent vermin…"**_

_This is the theme of *G* coming through, baby!_

Flying high into the air, I flew into the clouds, white fire surrounding me as I summoned Helel. Crashing through the air, I saw his giant skully face come into view.

"BURNING NOVA!" I plunged my spear into his face, eliciting a scream of pain as half of his face cracked and fell apart.

_ROW, ROW, FIGHT THE POWAH!_

As the song looped, I skillyfully avoided his wing swipes and slashed at them with my katana, plus I put a few holes in them with my spear, letting black blood rain down from the skies into the rainforest. The leaves below seemed to shrivel up and die as the droplets hit them, reminding me of just _how _dangerous this thing was and how it wasn't to be taken lightly.

"_**You… scum…" **_it wheezed, coughing up a bit more blood.

"Like I said, I would be victorious this time."

"_**I see…" **_it started flying higher.

"Oh no you don't," I flew after it, breaking the seal of my katana and letting its true power shine, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!"

Summoning my lightning affinity Mirage Blast, I had him put all the electricity into my spear, and gave it a barrel roll in my hands, making it twirl at immeasurable speeds as lightning danced across it. Then, I drew my axe, pulled it back…

"EAT THIS, MOTHERFUCKER!" Slamming the blade into the spear, I sent it flying, straight into the heart of the beast, causing it to fuckin' asplode in a shower of blood and guts.

"Ack… Finally, killed the bastard." I sighed, retrieving my music player that had somehow lived through all the bloody rain as I flew down.

"What… did he do exactly?" Nagisa asked as we walked away from the carnage.

* * *

><p>As we walked, I explained how I got wrapped up in all the SEED business in the first place, since he came to my village and pretty much killed everything. I was one who happened to know a place to hide, and since my parents had died already, I was saving who I could… my only childhood love included. She was so close to making it too…<p>

But enough about the past… gotta keep moving on.

After about another few minutes of running from Yut, we found an area pretty close by that we could set up camp on. Convenient too, since I was getting tired.

"Ah, sorry about earlier Yut," Nagisa said, breaking the silence, "I was distracted earlier."

"Oh, that's okay. Also, before that monster came, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Um… yes… Would you please fight me?"

…

WAIT, WHAT?

"W-Wait! WAIT! Just wait a damn minute! DID YOU REALLY JUST ASK WHAT I THINK YOU ASKED, NAGISA? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SELL A FIGHT ALL OF A SUDDEN?"

"W-why not? I fought with Alex at least once before talking with them! In other words,, if I fight with someone, they'll understand me…"

"IDIOT! Nagsia, that's idiotic! There's no need to FIGHT! WHY DON'T YOU **JUST **TALK?"

"Sh-shut up! You were the one who told me to handle this like the way I handled Alex and Emilia at first!"

"And… YOU decided that saying 'WOULD YOU PLEASE FIGHT ME'? DAMN, the misunderstandings just keep piling the hell up!"

"_Miss… Under Standing? _What is that?"

"_Sigh_… Well, it looked like you were eyeballing Nagisa for some time, so she thought there was some misunderstanding."

"I wasn't suspicious of anything. All I felt was that she looked 'dangerous'."

"Dangerous?"

"You look at your own life like it's unimportant."

"What? It isn't anything like that?"

"You shouldn't just _accept _dying! And don't give up on life either! No matter what, if you want to live, then the road to the future will be clear… and you'll find what makes you happy. So, don't give up on living."

"…I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah! Well, I guess were resting here, but my training grounds are just ahead!"

"I'll keep first watch." I offered, "Wouldn't want something killing us in our sleep."

"Whaddaya know," Wynarl put his hand on his chin, "Kid knows his stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

I sighed as I leaned back on a rock, looking up at the starry sky above.

"Tch…" I shook my head in sorrow, remembering the events of the dance. Why am I still regretting that…

Hah, I really _am _in love with Nagisa, eh? Never thought I'd see the day I fell in love. I guess it's true the more you run away from something the more it tends to catch up to you.

It's a shame she doesn't really know about that stuff, so she'll never know if she feels how I feel. Damn, this sucks…

"Looking at the stars again?" Speak of the devil.

"Yeah…" I said, sighing, "I'm a bit tired though. Why'd you say 'again', anyway?"

"I often wake up in the middle of the night to find you looking out the window, mumbling something about finding your forever in the stars."

"Ah… right… yeah, I have a bit of trouble getting to sleep at times. It helps."

Nagisa sat down next to me, "You sound a bit sad. Can you tell me why?"

I gave a sad smile, "Nah, I don't think you'd understand."

"I'm sure you can tell me."

"Alright, promise not to laugh though."

"I won't."

"I like this girl, alright?"

"Really? I thought you said…"

"Yeah, I know, and I'm a damn hypocrite," I chuckled, "But here's the kicker: I'm not sure she even knows what it would be like to like me back."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She's dedicated her whole life to something, that she hasn't time for knowing things like love." I looked up at the skies again, "So all I can do is look up at the stars above and hope that there'll be a day she knows."

"And who is this girl?"

"I won't say, it's a secret."

"Would you tell me if I tell you a secret?"

"A secret for a secret? Sounds fair. I'm all ears."

"First, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Would you not believe me if I told you all my sayings of not knowing what love and emotions are is a lie?"

"I wouldn't. I'd probably laugh and say that you're kidding me."

"Well, my secret is just that. I do know what love is."

"…"

"…"

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"Yes… you heard me right, I am aware of all the things such as love and emotions. I only said I didn't… for the mission."

"…I guess I have to tell you my secret."

"Um… you don't…"

"The girl I like… is you Nagisa."

"…"

"…"

"…Wait… what did you say?"

"I said that I like you Nagisa, as in the more than friends type."

"You… you mean-"

"Yeah, you know what I mean…"

I felt my face heat up as her fingers became interlaced with mine.

"Is this… your confession?" I asked.

"Y-yes… I suppose it is…" she stammered, her face a deep shade of crimson.

Our eyes locked with each other underneath the moonlight.

The scent of her perfume, which I hadn't noticed before, was threatening to drive me insane from the strength of it. Our breathing escalated to the point it was in short gasps as we leaned in, and I held back a wince was she crushed my hand as her nervousness level shot through the roof.

Closer…

And closer…

"ALEX, WHERE ARE YOU? I'M ON WATCH DUTY NOW!"

"Ack!" I grunted as Nagisa crushed the bones in my hand.

"Damnit!" she hissed.

"Sorry…" I said, untangling our fingers, "We have to keep this a secret from the others, huh?"

"I'm sorry… but I wouldn't like them to know…" she looked away, ashamed.

"Hey, it's fine, besides, I don't think I could keep up with all the teasing as well," I gave her hand one last squeeze, causing her to blush, "And I'm fine with it as long as, at the end of the day, I'm with you."

"Ah…" she stammered, "I-I…"

"It's fine. Well, I'm going to grab some shut eye. Seeya tomorrow morning then."

"Alright Alex, you can sleep now, I've got the rest of the night!" Yut said, just as energetic as usual, "Hey, Alex, you look a lot happier than usual."

"Let's just say… something happened."

"Um… sure…" he shifted uneasily, "Well, get some sleep."

Looks like things are turning around now, huh? Maybe letting that De Ragan interrupt us the first time wasn't so bad… I guess I can hold off on mass massacre of De Ragans that would be equal to someone casting 'Familicide' on them.

Now… if you excuse me, I _really _need to get some sleep. Sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeey, betcha didn't see that one coming.<strong>

**I'm not sure if I'm actually doing this whole 'romance' thing right, so please give me some feedback if you feel it isn't that great.**

**Also, I'd like your opinion on something. Would you guys want me to write a Phantasy Star Portable 2: Infinity High School AU fic? Some friends of mine were discussing it, and we found it pretty hilarious with how we've designed the characters so far.**

**It'll be a side project, and my writing of The Return is currently suspended until I can rewrite all my planning things on my computer for reference and whatnot.**

**Seeya guys next chapter, thanks for reading, and please leave a review.**


	7. It Is But One Life

**It is time… for the SEVENTH TIME I WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Alex: Determinator much?**

**This is the first story I've nearly finished for a while. Besides, it lets me have other projects. Anyway, let's get started! Anyway, a friend of mine read this and said the best way to sum it up would be 'Phantasy Star meets Gurren Lagann'. Lolsies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alex and several character personalities. I don't own Gurren Lagann (I wish I did), Phantasy Star (Again, I wish I did), and the translation guide was from DeviFoxx, and if that guide hadn't existed, this fic wouldn't exist! Remember to send him some thanks.**

**Also, this chapter's a bit short, I want to get to the end since it shall be epic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

**Camp**

"Aaah…" I sighed as the sunlight snuck through the thin material of the tent into my eyes. I had a nice dream. I'm still on cloud nine after that near kiss.

Which reminds me. I need to kill Yut after this.

Anyway, we headed out right away, and got to Yut's training grounds. And guess what?

They were absolutely barren.

"This is a training ground?" Wynarl asked, "It's nothing more than open space… Oh well, it's not like it was a waste coming here."

Yeah, getting here was training FROM HELL.

"I feel it…" Nagisa whispered, "The fragment is up ahead…"

_Crick!_

"Aha!" I yelled, taking out my sword, "Who goes there?"

"For what reason have you all come here?" a grey haired beastman in a white longcoat asked.

"Who's there?" Yut asked, looking right behind him.

_THWACK! _I smacked him on the back of the head and gestured to the man.

"I was just thinking the same of all of you. This place is the Rogues' turf," HOLY FUCKING SHIT DID HE JUST SAY THE ROGUES? "Trespassing here without permission is not allowed. But if it just so happens that you all have merely gone astray, then you best quickly leave."

"I have some business to take care of up ahead. If you choose to stand in my way, I'll just have to go through you."

"Well, well," he chuckled, "Such youthful vigor from such a young lady. The same could be said for that young man. How about _you?_"

"Okay guys, he seems pretty serious, so let's NOT start pointing fingers." I said coolly.

"…As long as it's **you**." Nagisa sighed.

"You seem like you know what's going on… but I get this feeling you won't leave right now…" he sighed, "But, I have a proposal. I'm willing to turn a blind eye to your trespassing as long as you agree to one condition."

"Turn a blind eye? What? Nature belongs to everyone!" Yut argued.

"If only everyone was like, then that would be fine. I personally feel the same way, but sadly, that's not how things go. There was a lot of natural camo the research facility of the Illuminus," Illuminus… I hate that name… "had constructed. Nature belongs to everyone, however management is necessary. Recently, there have been complaints about unauthorized people coming in here and brining hostile creatures with them."

"Er…" Yut said, dumbfounded.

"Now that that's aside, I came here for the sake of researching the sudden mutations that have been occuring in this region. So if you're willing to lend a hand in doing so, I'll be willing to grant you access in coming into this region. How about it?"

"What gives _you_ the power to decided who goes into there?" Nagisa, don't piss off the leader of an elite group!

"Without it," he sighed, taking off his glasses, "There will be no negotiations. Defeat me and push me aside if you want to, but it won't matter. But if you do so, you can be guarantee that you'll be making many enemies that are a part of the Rogues."

"_Sigh_… I guess we understand. Are you two alright with this?"

"Fine by me." I shrugged.

"Yeah." Commented Yut.

"So our deal is done."

"Wait, I'm not just done yet."

"What is on your mind, young lady?"

"That's not my name. It's Nagisa… Narukami. What is your name."

"Name… I see. I have recently been going as 'Alfort Tylor'." OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS I KNEW IT!

"Is that an alias…?"

"An old name…" Alfort nodded.

"Wow… that was…"

"Yeah, he's very shrewd." Nagisa nodded at Wynarl.

"Not him! You handled yourself well while we were negotiating. I was very impressed. You actually held a pretty decent conversation!"

"…May I slash you?"

"What good would it do?" he asked.

"…Fine. Don't think that I think fighting is always the best thing to do-"

"Because violence is never the answer," I added in, smiling.

"I think it's great if you don't have to fight, since-"

"Violence is always the question. The answer is always 'yes'." I finished.

"Shut up, Alex. Anyway, I've had practice when it comes to chatting with others and such."

"Oh really?" he smirked, "May I ask _who _you've done this… chatting with?"

"The members of Little Wing. They are quite nice." I felt her uneasy eye look at me. Luckily, Wynarl seemed to buy it.

* * *

><p>"Well, I believe we should start here," Alfort said, stopping after a bit of walking, "However, because of the intruders I mentioned before, security has been… tight. We'll have to cut power to the nine security terminals around here. If we split up, then we can be more effiecient…" he paused for a moment, "Myself, Yut, then Nagisa and Alex will be the three groups."<p>

"So this can be a competition?" Yut asked cheerfully.

"This isn't a game… no… that might actually be a better way to get-"

"I'M GONNA WIN!" Yut took off.

"Well, Nagisa," I activated my jetpack, "To hell we ride."

* * *

><p>"There's the first terminal!" Nagisa noted as we flew over it.<p>

"Alright, I'll circle around and get lower to the ground," I said, doing so, "Nagisa, I'm gonna drop you? You ready?"

"Ready! Optimal drop would be in, 3. 2. 1!" I let go, "Thanks!"

She went into a roll, and I swapped to my rifle and began shooting down at the monsters, covering Nagisa's attempt to destroy the terminal.

_KA-BOOM!_

Well, looks like she's done it!

"Nagisa, take my hand!" I yelled, swooping down.

"Got it!" she jumped up and grabbed my wrist, escaping the monster horde.

Rinse, lather, repeat. We took out, like, seven of those things?

* * *

><p>"MWHAHAHA! WE WIN!" I cheered as we landed.<p>

"Hm, it's a good thing I decided to come out here." Tylor mused to himself rather loudly.

"Tylor, if you are one of the Rogues that carries a significant amount of responsibility, why are you out here on the front lines? Shouldn't a subordinate be sent?" Nagisa said, sounding genuinely confused, unlike when she was asking about love before.

"On quite the contrary. Shouldn't someone higher in rank be here?"

"Well, in the case something has come up and no one can possibly take your place?"

"Oh, is that it, huh? 'If there's someone else that's lower than me, they can go in my place'."

"Well, if there are people are irreplaceable, then won't there be those that will have to be sacrificed?"

"Well, there's _that _idea, but that's how I think. I won't sacrifice not even as much as one of my subordinates for me to get what I want. It's how I go."

"But… you're at risk…"

"But, aren't you putting yourself at risk?"

"Whoever it is, it's but one life. Whether it be mine, a subordinate's, or any stranger, it's one life. I won't substitute it in any sort of way," Nagisa let out a small gasp, "You don't understand? Here it is, a bit more clearly. No one is just 'someone to swap out'. Especially my subordinates. Everyone is irreplaceable… my subordinates are my friends as well. Would you throw away your friends?"

Nagisa took a look at me and then turned back to Tylor, who I _swear _flashed a smile for a split second.

"Friends…"

"Just ponder it," he said, starting to walk deeper again.

"Alex… what would you say I am…" she asked, clearly disturbed by the question.

Is Yut watching? Nope…

"You're someone… who I can truly call a friend… and perhaps, one day, maybe more."

"I see…" she said, tearing up a bit.

"Here," I offered her a tissue, "Wouldn't want to obstruct your vision in combat, right?"

"R-right…" she smiled. "Let's keep moving."

After another nine teleporters that involved airdropping and grenades, we once again cleared the most. Hooray!

"Nagisa, you noticed it, didn't you?" Wynarl asked.

"Yeah… it's definitely the 107th one."

"Yes… does anyone hear that whistling?" I inquired. They say you never hear the artillery shell that kills you, though. I don't want to test that out.

_SCHK-KABOOM!_

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed, seeing the golden plated, four legged mechanical monster.

"What is that? I've never seen it before!" Yut yelled.

"Is it starting up because of the rampaging creatures? If so, we'll have to take it out!"

"Then let's do this!" I laughed, taking out a sword.

"_HOSTILE TARGETS DETECTED. OPENING FIRE."_

"Wait, is that thing pointing over fifty machine guns at us?" I asked.

"Oooohhhh, shit." Wynarl gasped.

"FUCK! FUCK! RUN! SPLIT UP!" I screamed, "DON'T STAY STILL!"

Diving behind a rock with Nagisa, I ducked my head as it began shooting over our heads.

"How the hell do we beat this thing?" Nagisa yelled over the roar of the machine guns.

"Hold on, if I have the right weapon… " I searched through my Photon Storage Unit.

"Let me distract it!" she said, getting up.

"NO!" I pulled her back down as rockets soared over her head, "Don't die on me!"

"But-"

"_TARGETS HAVE TAKEN COVER BEHIND BULLETPROOF SURFACE. SWAPPING TO EXPLOSIVE ROUNDS."_

"Run." we both said, sprinting.

"Shit, shit, shit, FUCK!" I yelled as it shot at our feet, "Where do we go?"

"_LASER BEAM LOCKED."_

"Oh crap- NAGISA! NOOOOO!" I yelled as she dove in front of me and barreled, laying motionless on the ground, smoking with slightly burned clothes, "Damnit… and I had just found my weapon…"

"Alex! Alex! Get out of the way!" Yut screeched at me.

"You… bastard…" I snarled, slipping the glove on my hand. An experimental weapon from GRM Corp, specifically commissioned by me, "Do you know what you've just done?"

"_TARGET LOGIC UNCOMPREHENSIBLE. TARGET PREDICTED TO KEEP EVADING."_

"You've… you've hurt one of my friends who threw herself in my way to save me…" I lifted up the glove, which a drill came out of and started spinning, "Finishing move…"

"_PREPARE TO BE DISENTEGRATED. CHARGING OMEGA CANNON… FIVE PERCENT COMPLETE."_

**"GIGA!"** The drill became half as huge as the machine.

"My goodness," I heard Alfort gasp.

**"DRILL!"**

"This thing's screwed," Yut noted.

**_"BUH-EEEEYYYYKAAAAAAH!" _**I let out a fierce cry with the final word of the attack, charging forward and sweeping the monster off the ground, launching it into the air, _**"MY FRIENDS WILL NOT DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"**_

Starting to rip a hole in it, I went even further, _**"SO DIE, MONSTER! YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_CRASH!_

I walked over to Nagisa's still smoking body, ignoring the broken robot that had obviously fallen behind me, and sunk to my knees.

"Nagisa…" I sniffed, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Alex…?" a female voice asked.

"Nagisa…" I smiled.

She was fine.

"I heard you," she grinned-

_THWACK!_

"AGH!" I grunted, "What was that for?"

"Did you really think it would only take one attack to kill me?"

"Oh, quoting me now, are we?"

"Hm, maybe." she smiled.

"But really… I'm so glad you're okay… I almost cried when you were hit…" I cried tears as I held Nagisa close.

"Alex…" I could feel her face heat up at the close contact, "It's alright… I'm here for you… as you'll be for me."

"Right… you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, but I think it would be nice if you carried me." she smirked.

"Fine, fine." I grumbled, picking her up.

"Wait… where's the fragment?" she suddenly burst out, "WYNARL!"

"Bejeebus, there's no reason to shout!" he said, yawning.

"Wynarl! The fragment! THE FRAGMENT!"

"Ah, jeez. It wasn't here? Well, it's happened before, right? It's not like we're always right."

"B-but…"

"Until now, we've tried so much, and we've turned up short every now and then. It's no good getting so worked up about this. Anyway, seeya guys later, I need sleep…"

"Son of a bitch!" Nagisa snarled rather quietly, "Heartless bastard."

"I didn't understand your conversation, but I'm guessing you didn't find what you were looking for?" Alfort asked.

"Yeah… sorry for intruding on your turf," I said solemnly, "AND HOLY FUCK!"

A giant ship that looked strangely familiar appeared up in the sky, which was slowly turning blue as the sun penetrated the clouds in the sky.

"I am a Rogue," Alfort gave a cocky grin, "We don't forsake our friends. Even though I've only known you for so little time, you are my friends. If you need help finding something, we'll find it. If you need my strength," he threw something at me. Huh, a Partner Card, "I'll quickly come to your aid. Call me Don Tylor."

"'Don Tylor'," Yut mused, "I've heard of you! You're the leader of the Rogues and you're Moatoob's most famous man! That's what Liina told me!"

"Oh, you know Liina? Is she doing well?"

"Yes, she's scheduled to have a child soon." I told him.

"Really! I really must see her and give her my blessing then. So, Nagisa, and the rest of you, I have but one proverb before I part from you."

"What is it?" Nagisa asked.

"Just remember, whoever it is, it's one life. It's irreplaceable. Don't forget that, especially you, Nagisa. Well, I must be off!" Alfort tilted an imaginary hat and departed.

And so ended our expedition on Moatoob… now it's time to head back.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, the details of what happened are too boring for me to actually go on, so… FLASHBACK TIME!<p>

_Flashback_

"_ALEX!"_

"_OH SHIT EMILIA NO GLOMPING-"_

"_I'll grab the Scape Doll." Yut said going off._

_I plugged my ears with music as Emilia ranted on about something and then pulled out some tickets to the new resort area on the beach. Looks like we're going!_

"_Yeah, Nagisa's coming as well because without her my PhD wouldn't be possible!"_

_PhD? Damn, that's cool. Oh well._

_Flashback over!_

Anyway, another quick summation on what's happened since we got back, Emilia's getting adopted, Chelsea got some invitation to some AMF thing, and Kraz is very secretive or something about the adoption. Yay for dysfunction junction!

Also, Nagisa was feeling kinda down, but she was avoiding me. Most likely to lower the possibility of giving in to base desires since it's been proven that deep sadness and possible loneliness (since she was trying to talk to Wynarl) is often something that leads to… regretful decisions.

And now, Emilia's telling everyone else in our group made up of Lumia, Shizuru, Yut, Emilia, Nagisa, and myself on how we'd be going to the beach tomorrow. Cue Yut dragging Shizuru to find a swimsuit, Lumia walking away nervously, and Emilia pulling Nagisa towards the shopping district.

No, MIND OUT OF GUTTER, RIGHT NOW!

Anyway, sleepy time for Alex is NAOH!

* * *

><p><strong>Beach<strong>

Sleeping, sleeping on the beach, yawn… WHO THE HELL IS BLOCKING MY SUNLIGHT- Oh it's just Emilia.

"Geez, Alex, you sure changed fast. We had this spot reserved, so you didn't have to get here so quickly! But it's been _so long _since I wore a swimsuit," I wish I had one when I dived into the lake on that late night mission, "So, how do I look? Does it suit me?"

"Why do you still have your headphones on?" I asked, avoiding said question.

"Oh… Um…"

"Ah, there you guys are! Come on, let's hurry and go swimming… Alex, why are you wearing a trench coat on the beach?"

"Rule of cool with these sunglasses," I shifted my triangular glasses a bit.

"Anyway, let me show you around and…" Emilia stopped and stared at Lumia's… chest.

"Wh-what's wrong?" she shrieked.

"Lumia… you're a year older than me, right?"

"At least make eye contact when you're talking…" she said, covering her chest with crossed arms.

"I offer my deepest sympathy," Emilia shook her head. Geez, that's cruel.

"W-why are you sorry for me? Look at people in the face when you're talking to them!"

"Emilia!" Yut's voice called out, "Why's the water so salty!"

"Agh, Yut, don't drink the sea water! You're supposed to be swimming- Where's Shizuru?"

"Ah, he's over there, hiding in the shadows," I have sudden urge to screw with him.

"_SHI-ZU-RU! WHY ARE YOU HIDING IN THOSE ROCKS!" _looks like she noticed the moving shadow, _"HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE!"_

"It's… not like I was hiding or anything! I was just standing over there watching-" he said, stepping closer.

"What? I can't hear you… you'll have to come closer…" Damnit Emilia, stop sounding like you're trying to, oh I don't know, FUCKING SEDUCE HIM OR SOMETHING!

"I-idiot! Don't come closer! Besides, don't you care that so much skin is exposed?"

"You sound like Nagisa about combat clothing," I commented offhandedly.

"Hm… what about that revealing coat of yours? Wait… maybe it's the first time you've _seen _a girl in her bathing suit, Shizuru?"

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! I'm very knowledgeable!"

"Oh come over here you socially deprived scientist!" I yelled.

"Hey! Stay over there! And out of my sight too!"

"Why? I went through quite a bit of trouble for this, so why not take a _goooood _look at me and let it be burned into your memory forever!" Emilia, just _please_, _please _stop trying to sound like a seductress.

"Hello Emilia." Nagisa's voice said calmly. Why hello there- Jaw drop.

"Ah! You came just in time too! We were just poking fun at Shizuru and… oh… my…" And Lumia and Emilia's jaws have dropped through the center of the planet… resort… thing.

"Why… why did you stop talking?" Nagisa asked.

"Wh-who are you?" Emilia gaped at Nagisa's… chest…

TISSUE! WHERE ARE YOU? MUST STOP NOSEBLEED!

Phew, that was close.

"C-could you two please look me in the eye?" she asked nervously.

"How do you pull that off?" Lumia inquired, shocked.

"Why… why are you asking me that? Anyway, this clothing is tight around my chest… can I get something else?"

"Wh-wh-what? THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR! WHY IS IT THAT EVEN PEOPLE WHO'RE THE SAME CAN BE SO DIFFERENT?" Emilia whined.

"I-is this what the new race…" Lumia stammered.

"It doesn't mean anything! Damnit Shizuru, stop eyeing her-"

"DEPRIVED! DEPRIVED I SAY!" Making fun of Shizuru being a deprived scientist is FUN!

"SHUT UP, ALEX!" he yelled, "I DON'T OWN ANYTHING LIKE… UH…" Hehheh...

"YOU DO!" I roared, taking a chance shot, "I never would've taken you for someone who owned pornography, Shizuru."

"I-I-I-!"

"AHA! GOT'CHA!"

"SCREW OFF!" he yelled, running away.

"I'M GOING SWIMMING!" Emilia said, sobbing and running towards the water, dragging Lumia with her.

"She… left… did I do something bad?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nagisa, you can drop the act now," I smiled, "Wanna go mess with Shizuru?"

"Oh, that would be fun." she smiled, "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well," I started telling her the plan.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shizuru…" Nagisa said very seductively while I struggled not to laugh.<p>

"_**OH MY GOODNESS GET AWAY!"**_

* * *

><p>That… was awesome.<p>

"Aaaaaaw… I had a good rest!" Wynarl's voice yawned behind us, "Wha? Where are we? NAGISA, WHY ARE YOU WEARING A SWIMSUIT?"

"We're at a beach, dumbass," I rolled my eyes as Nagisa darted behind me.

"D-don't look at me!" her acting skills went into full force.

"Now you're blabbering nonsense! But, this was the best way to wake up! Wait…" he paused, "I was asleep… WHILE YOU WERE CHANGING? FUCK! FUCK IT ALL TO HELL! I SCREWED UP MORE THAN ANY OTHER SCREW UP ANYONE COULD EVER MAKE!"

"But… don't you always disappear whenever I change?"

"A-anyway… you're rather stylish in that swimsuit-"

"Don't change the subject."

"Eheheheh… nice weather we're having, right?" he said, vanishing.

"Hey! You bastard! Don't' run away! That's it, after I change I'm cutting the thing I couldn't cut before _off_."

Oh shit, holy shit!

Anyway, I walked around after slipping back into my normal clothes, and found Nagisa after I finished an ice cream cone I bought. Mmm, vanilla tastes delicious.

"Ah, Alex." Nagisa said, holding her sword in an offensive position, "You got here just in the nick of time. I want you to teach me on how to destroy an Ancient."

"What? Geez, this isn't a big deal!"

"That may be for you, but not for me." she glared.

"Er, hey! Alex! You'd agree that Nagisa is really attractive, right? Enough you can't help but look at her?"

Nom, I finished my cone, "Nagisa, get 'im."

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"If you want to destroy him, just hit him until he explodes." I shrugged, going off to get another cone.

Anyway, ignoring Wynarl's panicking screams.

"_Heeeey! Nagisa! Alex!" _Emilia called, _"Stop staring off into space! Let's have some fun!"_

"…I hope that feeling I got earlier isn't just my imagination." Nagisa mumbled behind me, rather loudly too.

"Ah, finally! Come on, we're going to play beach volleyball!" Emilia beamed.

"What's… this… 'beach volleyball'?"

"You hit it over the net and try not to let it hit the ground." Lumia said as Emilia and her hit it back and forth, "See, like that?"

"Okay… so without holding it, you must repel it and send it flying back at the correct moment to impact the ball."

"Um… I guess? Anyway, let's try!" she hit it to Nagisa.

"_NOW!"_ she yelled, smashing it with everything she clearly had.

"D-did it just…"

"EXPLODE?"

"W-w-w-w-wait! Is that normal? What did you _**DO?**_" Emilia screeched.

"I just did what I said." she shrugged.

The afternoon ended and everyone went back to the hotel room, but I snuck out and went down to the small boat dock, where there were no boats, just a tiny pier.

"This is very relaxing," I sighed, "Nothing like a beautiful sunset to relax the mind."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Oi, hey Nagisa." I smiled, turning my head to see her, and getting up.

"Hello, Alex." she smiled back, hugging me, "I'm still kind of feeling bad because we have to hide our relationship."

"It's no problem, after all, I still have you," I smirked, "So, ah… where were we?"

"Forward, are we?"

"Well, maybe I'm just that way-Mmph!" Nagisa pulled my head in and kissed me, her tongue tracing along my lips, trying to find entrance. My hands instinctively moved to her waist and wrapped them around her.

"Mmmmm…" Nagisa moaned at the intimacy, pulled away, and gasped, "Alex… where did you learn how to do that?"

"I didn't," I smiled, "Mmph!"

Nagisa's tongue pushed through my lips and began wrestling mine, "Oh… Damn… Alex…"

"N-nagisa…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Room<strong>

I think I might be permanently paralyzed.

Can… not… compute… prior… EVENTS!

So, I guess I'm floating on Cloud Nine, huh? Well, it's a nice thing anyway… But things didn't get too intimate though…

"So, what happened down on the beach?" Yut asked, "You came back looking all, I dunno, disturbed or something."

"Uh… nothing really." I lied.

"Uh… okay?" Yut said a bit unconvinced, "Well, Emilia said we can sleep in, since we're just visiting the beach again tomorrow after she buys a new ball."

"Alrighty then," I grabbed my music player. Hello old friend… ever since Nagisa came along, I've been using you a lot less… guess we just move along, huh? I'm mentally talking with an inanimate object again… Wow. "Well, I guess I'll go. G'night Yut."

"Night, Alex."

My thoughts drifted to the black haired Duman as I slowly fell asleep.

Nagisa… I never want you to… leave…

* * *

><p><strong>HOORAY! COVERED A LOT!<strong>

**So, next time, we have more combat, surprises, and other craziness!**

**And yes, Nagisa and Alex are official together at this point if it wasn't already stated. Yup, nothing in the near future could change that at all. Nothing. Absolutely noooooothing that happens later will challenge that. I mean, come on, the guy literally Giga Drill Breaker -ed a robot simply because she got hurt and maybe died. But still, it's not like anything'll happen. Yup...**

**Anyway, I have a slight favor to ask about reviews. If you're going to leave one, if it isn't too much of a bother, please leave something that has substance so I know what I can improve on.**

**Well, I don't own Phantasy Star, the translation **


	8. You're Welcome and I Love You

**Hey guys, IT'S TIME TO NEARLY GET TO THE FINAL PART!**

**Yup, almost at the epicness of the final chiiiiiiapter!**

**Anyway, I am almost done with this! Let's go! Also, this chapter is VERY short. But I want to get to the next part, which will be quite long.**

**Once again, I don't own Phantasy Star nor the Translation guide. DeviFoxx wrote the Translation Guide, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Beach)<strong>

"Just another relaxing day." I sighed, looking towards the sea.

"Yeah…" Nagisa said next to me.

"Are you two just going to sit there all day?" Lumia asked.

"Maybe."

"I guess so, but Emilia's not going to be happy." Yut shrugged.

"Hey guys," Emilia was pulling Shizuru, "I was just burning a few memories into Shizuru's mind…"

"Can… not… compute…" me mumbled.

"Emiilia!"

"Kunoh?"

"Monsters are arriving somehow!"

"SHIT!" I leapt up and grabbed a beach umbrella, "Let's go!"

"Alex, I'm right behind you!" Nagisa somehow procured her blade out of nowhere.

"I'll go back to base and see what's going on, Yut, come with me and Shizuru!"

"First, change!" Lumia reminded, "Don't forget that! I'll go help with evacuations!"

"Kunoh, let's go." I nodded, "Come on, we're burning daylight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

"How are you going to fight them with just an umbrella?" Nagisa questioned as we dashed at the hostiles.

"It's Alex, how else?" Vasque laughed, since he had joined up with us.

"Nagisa, you've been working with him long enough to know that Alex can use anything to fight." Kunoh added, "Also, defend these shield terminals. They're preventing the monsters from advancing."

"Really?" Nagisa sliced another advancing monster in the first.

"He beat up a VR of Dark Falz with a bagel, cream cheese, and a butter knife."

"Don't you mean he had breakfast with that?"

"Nope, I really meant he beat up a virtual simulation of Dark Falz, ultimate form of the SEED, with breakfast items."

"Yeah, it tried to eat my bagel when I threw it, so I proceeded to beat it up with the cream cheese and finished it off with the butter knife." I smirked, swatting another mutated Aqua Rappy, which was a new species of Rappy. Did I mention how much I HATE Rappy things?

"Damned monsters, we have to manually activate the defensive systems!" Kunoh began cursing crazily.

"Even in the future, nothing works," I shrugged, smacking more Rappy things away.

"This _is _a resort area, they don't expect monsters crawling and raiding around here."

"Tch! They're closing in on the terminal!" Nagisa pointed in the terminal's direction.

"Oh no they don't!" I stabbed my umbrella into the ground and picked up a beach chair, "COME AND GET IT!"

_WHACK SLAM SMASH MAIM KILL!_

"Fuck!" I swore as my chair broke, "That was a good chair too!"

_WHACK WHACK SLICE SLAM TWIRL!_

"Okay, are you fucking serious?" I snarled as the chair SHATTERED, "Nagisa! My umbrella!"

"Catch!" I twirled it in my hands as I caught it.

"Tch, it's going to take a while to set up!" Kunoh sighed, "Can you guys defend this area?"

"Got it!" I spun on my heels and spotted more mutants, "Damn, this stuff has even mutated… FUCKING ASTARKS! **YOU! SHALL! NOT! PASS!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Much, much blood and gore later...<strong>

"How… did you do that with an _umbrella?_" Vasque asked, not willing to believe the sight of Aqua Astarks that not only had several holes in them, but had burn marks and heads currently asploded.

"I got a call from Emilia!" Kunoh shouted, "They're going for the Central Computer Terminal!"

"Someone's controlling them," Nagisa noted, "Their attacks are coordinated."

"Right." I nodded, "Lesgo! **DEATH! OR! VICTORY!"**

"Alex, you're in a rather good mood." Vasque noted as we sliced through more Astarks and Rappies, "Anything happen lately?"

"Nothing comes to mind, **FLESH OF THE COVENANT!" **I threw my umbrella like a spear, sending it right through an Astark's face, "EAT THIS MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"Take this!" I heard Nagisa yell, and I turned around to see her hit an Astark with an uppercut, "AND NOW I'LL **LAUNCH **YOU INTO THE AIR!"

"IT'S A GIANT CRAB!" Kunoh yelled, directing our attention away from Nagisa slicing a falling Astark in half to the multitude of Astarks joined together.

"Well then," Vasque smiled as he brought down his SUV Weapon, which looked like a giant satellite floating in the air, "LET'S HIT IT'S WEAK POINT FOR **MASSIVE DAMAGE!"**

"**BOMBS AWAAAAAAAY!" **Kunoh and Vasque yelled, annihilating the Astark Crab.

"HOLY **SHIT!" **I gasped, "I am NOT paying for any collateral damage."

Yeah… all the beach within fifty feet has been turned to glass.

"Well, we did prevent the invasion of the city." Nagisa shrugged.

"But, now there's more monsters heading for the other terminals," Kunoh shrugged, "Emilia's just activated the Emergency Rescue Teleporters, so we can move on."

* * *

><p>"Stabbity stabbity stabbity stabbity stabbity stabbity stabbity!" I sang, doing… can you guess it? STABBING the crap out of every hostile in my way.<p>

If you thought I was being sarcastic and was going to say slicing… Well then…

**It's official. YOU SUCK.**

Moving on, these monsters are trying to attack two at once. But with the power of Moar Dakka and superior firepower, they were nothing but crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Further down the beach...<strong>

"Hey, it's more of those gun things that I had some fun with," I commented as we reached an area with a few turrets set up, "Hm? What's that?"

There was a note on the closest one that looked like it had Hyuga's writing- Oh that son of a bitch.

_Alex,_

_Well, the security guys saw the results of that other time you decimated those SEED with all those turrets, so they commissioned this defense system, and I figured you'd be the first one using it… Was I right?_

_-Hyuga_

"Well, I'll have to call him later." I smiled, hopping in the gunner seat.

"I've managed to get the Emergency Landmine System up." Vasque added.

"Cool. Not necessary though." I smirked, "Hey, motherfuckers-"

* * *

><p>"The sheer numbers… how many are there?" Nagisa gasped.<p>

"Not enough for Dakky here!" I laughed, "KEEP 'EM COMING!"

* * *

><p>"Is it over yet?" Vasque asked.<p>

"NOPE!"

* * *

><p>"Um… Alex, you're done. No more hostiles… oh shit."<p>

"What is it?" I asked, getting off the main turret controls.

"Emilia's saying there's just one signal left. Really strong one."

"The culprit." Nagisa narrowed her eyes, "Let's get him."

"Vasque, get the teleporting system to take us to Sector 4-A of the beach."

"Got it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sector 4-A<strong>

"HERE'S JOHNNY!" I yelled, coming in with a heavy machine gun.

"Nothing yet…" Nagisa mumbled behind me.

"HOLY SHIT!" Vasque yelled.

"Yeah, that's one thing I've never seen before." Kunoh commented

"Oh fuck it's a giant FUCKING SCORPION!"

_Shck! Shck!_

"Shit, dodge, dodge!" I signaled as it shot something at us, "Hey, is it shooting web? So we've got a spider-scorp thing.

"Opening fire!" Vasque yelled as he fired a cannon from behind some rocks.

"Alex, see if you two can get close!" Kunoh added as she took out two pistols and fired at the Spidorp.

"Guys, watch out!" Kunoh and Vasque ducked as it shot several web at them.

"Alex, you too!" I turned around just in time and blocked with my sword as two pincers came flying at me, sending them into the sand.

"Thanks Nagisa," I smiled, "Alright, let's rush this guy!" My hand started glowing white, "Hehheh!"

"Very well then." Nagisa nodded, her eyepatch vanishing as I felt a massive source of energy.

"HELEL, LET'S GO!" I activated my Mirage Blast as I dashed at the green Spidorp, its red eyes glaring at me, daggers drawn.

"Infinity Fire Slash!" Nagisa yelled, charging ahead of me, leaving a trail of fire behind her.

"**To infinity our star of dawn will shine on, and you, beast of darkness, will not interfere! Double Infinity Morning Firestar Attack!"**

_**SHA-BOOM!**_

"Alex! Alex, are you okay?" I heard screaming.

"Yeah… Nagisa, are you okay?"

"Yes… Alex… I am fine."

"Hey…" Vasque's voice came as the dust settled, "What's that thing it left behind… it's feels like its sucking out all the light here.

"Vasque, Kunoh, you guys can go… Nagisa and I will clean up."

"Um… sure?" he said, his footsteps heard.

"In case you need it," Kunoh tapped me on the shoulder and handed me her Partner Card as I turned around, "I'll report back to Little Wing."

"You do that." I turned back around to walk towards the fragment with Nagisa.

"Alex… I have something to ask. If what I'm doing is dangerous, and it leads me into having to do something… evil…. What would you do?"

"I would believe in you. No… I'd go with you. There's no way you'd be doing something so evil it would make me want to leave or shake my faith in you."

"Thank you… 'Believe in me'… that's a very serious thing to say."

"But, Nagisa-!" Wynarl interjected.

"Don't say it, Wynarl… it's nothing, Alex," she reassured me, "I'll collect it… I'm counting on you."

She touched the fragment, and crumpled.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

**3****rd**** Person**

"She's really adorable when she sleeps peacefully…" Wynarl went on.

"I won't disagree there." Alex said, trying to concentrate on his paperwork. _Stupid collateral damage. Shouldn't Vasque being doing this crap?_

"It's such a shame… it's my fault she's like this. Her memories are rapidly vanishing, that's why she's so…. Oblivious."

_If only you knew… _Alex mentally sighed.

"It might be a side effect from the fragments… But, even though, she certainly hasn't forgotten her mission. Maybe it's permanently in her brain…"

"Who gave her the mission?" Alex asked.

"I don't know… if I did, something could be done… Actually, may I use your Visiphone?"

"Sure… Hey Wynarl?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"I'd just like to thank you… I had been really bored before you and Nagisa came here. Nothing exciting and whatnot… Thanks for giving me some excitement."

"You're welcome, I guess."

"Well, I'm heading to sleep, seeya!" Alex lay on his bed and fell asleep.

_Bastard… why did he have to make me feel guilty NOW?_

"Huh?" Nagisa woke up, "Uh… hey, it's Alex's room… Wynarl? Wynarl?"

"Yes! What is it?"

"Er… why did you come out of the Visiphone?"

"Just looking up something. But screw it, you're alright?"

"Yes. I'm energized… Let's go."

"Well, you take care of it then," he vanished, "I think you'll do just fine."

"Alex…" Nagisa stroked his hair as he slept, "Thank you for taking care of me. Goodbye…"

She stopped at the door, "And… I'm sorry."

The door closed behind her

"Nagisa, are you alright?" Wynarl asked as she went through the halls.

"Yes. I am ready."

"But, we don't have all-"

"The feeling within is the real deal. Maybe I was the 108th fragment this whole time."

"But, is that okay with you? Is it-"

"I don't have any regrets," _I'm so sorry for lying to you, Wynarl_, "I want to stay close with everyone…"

"But if that's-"

"But I let my emotions get in the way…" she hoped he didn't notice the pause. Wynarl didn't, "It's time to end this."

"Alex? Alex?" Emilia entered Alex's room.

"Whuzzat?" he woke up, "Ugh…"

_**WHIIIIIIIIIRRRRTTTT!**_

"FUCKING HELL ANOTHER ATTACK?" Alex groaned as he retrieved The Ten'imuso, "Alright, I'm coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>Little Wing Lobby<strong>

"No… NO!" Alex gasped.

"You're late." Nagisa said in a scary monotone.

"Nagisa? Why is everyone-" Emilia started.

"Why else?" she continued her monotone, "I decided to take them all out."

"What's the meaning of this, Nagisa?" Alex asked, getting into a defensive stance.

"Do I have to explain it? I'm holding a weapon. Everyone else is on the ground, unconscious. I don't think you're an idiot."

"Why?"

"It's hard for me to say? Why don't you force the reason out of me, after all, you're quite strong."

"When was the start of this?"

"From the start, ever since we crossed swords."

"Why _now?_"

"Enough of this useless talk! Shouldn't you be fighting me? Nothing will change my mind! Draw your weapon, damnit! I'm the villain, you're the hero, and you're here to lay judgement on me!"

"But…"

"Alright then, I'll take out Emilia next!" she hissed.

"Emilia, hide in the CEO office. Lock yourself in, there's supplies. This might take a while."

"But…"

"NOW."

"Yes, Alex…"

"Tch, of course you'd do that. You stubborn bastard… fight me, and show me you can kill me! Then everything will end… it'll be fine…"

* * *

><p><em>CLANG!<em>

Alex blocked her downward slash and slid under her, bouncing off the ground and flipping as he dodged.

"_You're… you're not going to do it, are you?" _Emilia's voice came over the PA, _"Don't do it, Alex! Attacking Nagisa IS WRONG!"_

"You can't run forever!" Nagisa shot at him several times, "Hurry up and kill me!"

_The fact she doesn't want to fight back and just die is suspicious… _Alex thought as he bounced on her, avoiding another attack.

"_Why are you doing this!"_

"It's my mission!"

"_Then you're doing it wrong!"_

"I'm **NOT **wrong!"

"_Then look for another way!"_

"There are no other ways!"

"_Just tell her, Alex! Tell her there are!"_

"I had only to live for my mission… but now I have to… die…"

Alex stopped.

"What?"

"Very well then." Alex pulled out a Peacemaker.

"_ALEXANDER, NO!"_

* * *

><p>"But… I can't do it Nagisa…" your hand shakes as the Peacemaker is point at her, your aim shifting centimeters left and right. Your finger is on the trigger, ready to end it…<p>

"Why…"

"I can't kill you… my love…" you swallow hard. The lump is diffucult to keep down, but you manage, "I can't kill you because… **I love you, Nagisa Akayasha!**"

"Wha… how did…"

"I looked it up…" you say, "I really wanted to know who you really were… so I could fully trust you… I'm so in love with you I can't do this, even to put you out of whatever misery you're in!"

"Then…"

"Because… I swear I'll pull you out!" you shout, tears beginning to cloud your vision, "Just let me help you!"

"Kill me, and you'll be doing a lot more!" she shouts back.

"I know what to do." you close your eyes, "Just let Little Wing wake up, and they'll be after you."

"Why…?"

"Because if I'm dead, and they know it was you who attacked, they'll come after you. Then you can die."

"But you're not dead."

"I know…" you nod, moving the Peacemaker's aim from Nagisa…

The barrel feels cold against your head.

…to your brains, "But I can fix that."

"_ALEX! DON'T DO IT!" _Emilia's voice rings in your ears.

You smile. And sad smile, yet a happy one too.

"Nagisa… my love… I'll see you on the other side…"

Your finger tenses on the trigger.

"**You're welcome, Nagisa Akayasha, and… I love you."**


	9. The Savior of Systems, MS01, RISE!

_**BANG!**_

White. Endless white.

Is this what death is like…. It's…peaceful…

And suddenly, it's gone.

You shake your head to kick yourself back into reality.

You're… alive…

_No… NO! _You can't help but think Nagisa took the bullet for you. You scan the room very quickly, finding both of yourselves unharmed. The Peacemaker lies discarded on the ground. The bullet is embedded in the wall.

"Why… why did you do that?" Nagisa yells in your face.

"Why did you want me to kill you?" you yell back.

"DAMNIT, IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" Wynarl's voice booms.

"Wynarl?" Nagisa looks around.

"You didn't follow through with the plan," You realize it wasn't Nagisa's idea, "I guess I'll have to make things easier to understand." You cover your eyes as a bright flash of light nearly blinds you.

"Wynarl, what are you- what?" you open your eyes again to find Nagisa unable to move and across the room, "What…?"

"You bastard!" you roar, "What did you do to her?"

"Absolutely nothing," he smirks and says it in such a voice that makes you want to punch him right now, but you can't afford that risk. Not with Nagisa possibly getting hurt. You'd rather die than let her get hurt, "I have merely… stirred up the fragments within her, that's it. After all, I have the final fragment…"

"_You?" _Nagisa asks, and you both dawn on it, "When we were up on the mountains!"

"Yup!" he smiles as you stealthily retrieve your Peacemaker, "It didn't just disappear, you just jumped to conclusions. Well, looks like Dark Falz will be resurrected now, but that's not good enough. Now, may I direct your attention to the monitor?"

You watch in horror as you see all three planets, Parum, Moatoob, and Neudaiz, in the middle of the fields there, several large cubic chunks of stone rise up from them. The camera shows as they enter space, and enlarging themselves. The chunks break apart… revealing three spaceship parts, which combine together, becoming larger than one of the planets.

"THE HELL IS THAT?" you scream.

"Hehheh, it's from back when we Ancients roamed the world. It's the _Holy Ark Crowley_, and what a fine ship it is! With this, and Dark Falz, _I can reduce this whole system to rubble._"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" You quickly fire off several shots, taking Wynarl by surprise, but he teleports, dodging, "Son of a _bitch!_"

"Just what are you planning?" Nagisa sneers.

"Oh, you won't have enough time to think about it." Wynarl smirks, "Well, I see the others are waking up, and there's bound to be problems then! Seems like a good time to make our getaway, wouldn't you agree, Nagisa? Hm, now, how can I make everyone hear me?" Wynarl snapped his fingers and flew into the big screen, his face appearing on it, "Well, hello, _Little Wing_. I'll be blunt. The Gurhal System is about to end. If you kill Nagisa, you'll save it!"

You turn towards everyone with a menacing look, Peacemaker pointed as Kraz, making a point that if anyone even so much as takes a step against her, they're all dead.

"If you don't, you'll doom it to destruction! Well, I'll see you, Alex and _Little Wing_! If you wanna come after us, we'll be waiting in there!"

"Alex!" you hear Nagisa shouted as Wynarl places a hand on her shoulder and slowly begins disappearing, being dragged along with Wynarl's teleportation.

"**NAGSIA!"** you dive for her, but…

Her hand just slips out of yours.

"Damnit…" you hold back the tears.

There is something you must do.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Stupid news show, I don't want to hear it. Also, Wynarl was busy with my phone, making a few calls to Hyuga and Alfort, so they're going with us.

Kraz wanted to blow _Crowley _out of the sky, but then again, Nagisa's on it, and it looks like a warship. Armored to the teeth and everything.

I decided to make… a special call.

"Hey, Mikio? Yeah, it's me, Alex. I'd like to know if Possible System Destruction is high enough of an emergency for the _Unit-MS01 _to be used? Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll be over there. Oh, they're sending in everything? Alright, I guess this is a full scale war."

Yeah, I used to be a mecha pilot before I signed on with _Little Wing_. Heh, you'll see what it's like.

Wynarl tried to taunt me afterwards, but all he got was a 'Nagisa better be safe' and a 'Your hours are numbered'.

Oh, did I mention it's about to be rammed into Clad 6? Yeah, don't think I did.

"Alex, when you're ready, join me on the _Landeel_." Alfort told me as I exited my room, with all of my weapons. Top of the line, everything.

"Sorry, Alfort, but I'll be… taking a different approach." I smirked, "But don't worry, it'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person**

The AMF's ships closed in on _Crowley_, awaiting orders.

"Commander Curtz, we are awaiting firing orders and- Bogeys! We got hostiles everywhere!" the CAST captain yelled.

"Target Scan reads them as Stateria types!" one bridge bunny called out.

"Requesting permission to engage!"

"Granted. Fire at will." Curtz's command came into all the ships, which began firing all their cannons and letting out small fighter ships.

"Where the hell is Alex?" Hyuga asked Emilia aboard the _Landeel_.

"He said he'd be arriving in a different style, dunno what that means." Emilia shrugged. Her requested answer was brought as a yell of, _"ALRIGHT! THE UNIT-MS01 FLIES AGAIN!"_

Alex flew in with his Unit-MS01, which looked like a battleship modeled after the Cathedral Terra, bigger than the _Landeel_.

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_**Lione? What the hell are you doing here?**__" _**(If you don't know, my name's Lione. Yup, felt like throwing myself in)**

"_Got bored."_

"_**You're not supposed to be here."**_

"_Relax, I got my power limiters on and everything. I'm just flying a Ganmen right now, so be quiet."_

"_**Get out."**_

"_Sigh, you're a difficult one, huh?"_

"_**Alright, fine. I have a young woman to save."**_

"_Heh."_

"_**Shut up."**_

The MS-01 came under fire from multiple flying Stateria, which also began sawing into its armor.

"_Alright, you bastards! This is my TRUE POWER!"_

"What the hell?" Curtz asked.

The MS-01 began transforming, into a humanoid shape, resembling Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann mixed with a Space Marine Dreadnaught.

"Alright," Alex said to no one, "Let's dance."

Stateria began to surround the MS-01, and Alex smiled, "Well, this is why this thing is deemed _too _dangerous for widespread use," Giant drills came out of its arms, legs, and head, **"GIGA DRILL… MAXIMUM… PORCUPINE… BREAKUUUUUHHHHHH!"**

The drills suddenly extended, impaling every single Stateria within range.

"Wasn't that ship supposed to be decommissioned years ago?" Curtz asked as he scanned through the records.

"It was, sir. However, there were several requests made by several… high ranking people to keep it and only to bring it out if there was an X-Level threat."

"What level threat is this?"

"XXXX-Level threat."

"…"

"Possible system destruction, sir."

"How?"

"_Little Wing_'s ace, The Shadow of Hope, better known as Alexander Seta Narukami, has informed us that the fragments left after Dark Falz's sealing were brought together and Dark Falz may be resurrected once again in that ship."

"So why don't we just destroy it?"

"_Because,_" Alex's voice came over the comm, _"Oh, yeah. By the way I can hack channels on this thing. Sorry I forgot to mention that. Hahaha… Anyway, my girlfriend and maybe my only love is on that ship."_

"It's one life. What does it matter?"

"_That's just it. It's but one life. No one innocent deserves to die."_

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"_Well, there's a lot of your ships, right? They need to function so you guys have a working fleet… am I right?"_

"Of course."

"_Then that giant fleet better not fire on that ship, because if even ONE bullet hits it, I will Giga Drill Maximum Porcupine your whole fleet. You don't want that, do you?"_

"You dare threaten my fleet-"

"_Commander Curtz."_ the familiar voice of a _certain _green haired CAST said over the radio.

"Uh, of course! No one fire upon the _Crowley!_"

"_Damn. And I thought Kraz was whipped." _Alex chuckled as he switched off the channel.

"Hmph. So he managed that." Wynarl clenched his fist.

"Of course… it's Alex." Nagisa snalred.

"Well, let's see how well he deals with this." Wynarl let a smile curl on his lips as he pressed a few buttons.

"Alex!" Mikio yelled, "I'm reading multiple jumps across the dimensions and the timeline! Dimension Three, Four, Six, Seven, Nine, Eleven, Thirteen, and Seventeen! Maximum past, four point three zero seven four six nine eight years! Maximum future, seventeen point zero four eight one two seven years! Maximum distance away from us is two miles!"

"Alright," Alex said calmly, switching radio channels, "Everyone, back out from us by two miles! You DON'T want to be caught up in our firestorm. Mikio, what's our weapon status?"

"Dimensional cannon, ready to fire. Maelstrom cannon, ready to fire. Omega Bolters, ready to fire. Probability Altering Missiles, ready to fire! Photon Blasters, ready to fire! All weapon systems online!"

"Set our parameters for firing!"

"Full barrage?"

"Full barrage."

"Very well!" Mikio smiled, "Setting parameters… ah, I'm detecting some sort of coefficient thing…"

"Most likely just our probability shift. Ignore it."

"Right, bossman." Mikio flipped a few swtiches, "Alright, WHOA! I am getting off the charts amount of enemies!"

"Don't worry. Just lock on to them."

"Alright… locking on… Done."

"**ALRIGHT, WYNARL! YOU THOUGHT _THAT_ WAS IT! CHECK THIS OUT!"**

"_**FIRE! ALL! WEAPONS!" **_Mikio and Alex shouted, lighting up the deep darkness of space with a multi-colored light show of death, causing a unbelievable amount of explosions as all the Stateria in the other dimension and across the timeline were hit.

"WHOOOHOOO! I HAVE **ALWAYS **WANTED TO DO THAT!" Mikio shouted.

"Heh, that's the second time I got to do that!"

* * *

><p>"Tch!" Wynarl grimaced.<p>

"I told… you…"

"Let's see him stand up to this."

* * *

><p>"Alex! S-Class Danger detected!"<p>

"How much power we got?" Alex snarled as he took a look at the feed, "WHOA, okay, it's NOT Kuhman. It's not emitting a life signature, so I'm assuming it's a robot. We are assuming that it has all of his abilities."

"Very well… hey, take a look at the power we have."

"Is this enough for…"

"Yeah."

"**HEY WYNARL!" **Alex laughed, **"You know all that Gurren Lagann I watched? Check this out!"**

The two drills on his shoulders came together, forming a giant drill, **"You know that Kuhman robot thing? It's toast."**

* * *

><p><em>Hmph, <em>Wynarl thought, _As if something so silly from that show could really deal any damage to me._

* * *

><p>"<strong>SUPER GALAXY SPACE MARINE DREADNAUGHT GIGA, DRILL, !"<strong>

The MS-01 charged forward, drill in its hand, spinning at immeasurable speeds, tearing a hole right through Kuhman's robot adaption.

* * *

><p><em>Oh. Oh shit. <em>Wynarl resisted a gasp.

* * *

><p>The MS-01 landed on top of the <em>Crowley<em>, and tore off one of its machine gun turrets, "Oi, Wynarl," Alex smirked as he began shooting at the other turrets, "More dakka."

"Where the hell is the trigger on that thing anyway?" Mikio asked.

"Don't know, don't care. It just fires, and that's all I care about." Alex commented offhandedly, "Besides, never enough dakka."

"Did you just shrug off logic and wave it goodbye?"

"So what? We hand waved off physics a long time ago when we had explosions in space," Alex shrugged. "I'm sure logic has gone ahead and buried itself at this point. Heeeee~eeeeey Wynarl…"

* * *

><p><em>Oh. Oh shit. Oh holy shit. Oh holy motherfucking shit. I am so dead.<em>

* * *

><p>"Alex!"<p>

"Emilia?"

"There's SEED forms of the ship! We need some help taking them out!"

"Okay… Um, Mikio, pilot this thing for me. I gotta go on foot."

"Well, that's great… I guess."

"So, what's our situation?" Alex asked as he walked into the hangar.

"SEED forms, everywhere. Luckily there's a Blast Gauge charger here, and it fully charges us every time we step on it." Emilia said, "We've managed to take out one room, but if they mature… we might have another outbreak."

"I see…" Alex stepped on the pad, and felt his energy surge, "Everyone, stand back." Feeling Helel channel through him, while _still _standing on the pad, continually pumping more energy into his attack, Alex saw the energy ball in his hands grow larger and larger, "Hey, SEED forms… this is for all the hell you gave me."

Nobody would ever forget the giant explosion that lit up the sky, illuminating even the darkest depths of the earth.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Who the hell melted half the ice in hell?"

* * *

><p>"I am not paying for collateral damage." Alex deadpanned, staring into the giant room full of liquefied dead SEED forms, "Anyone got a boat? Actually, let me charge up one more-"<p>

Three voices rang out, "NO!"

"Geez, I'm not going to go all 'Super Saiyan Blastah!' on the ship." Alex rolled his eyes, and dropped his voice to a low whisper, "_Voice activated command, Remove Gauge Limiters. Passcode: Ignite. Infinity."_

The AI in his robotics responded, _"Limiters removed. Warning: Detecting Infinite Source. Proceed?"_

"_Proceed."_

"_Limiters have stayed removed. Warning: Infinite Source May End Up Destroying You Inside Out. Proceed?"_

"_Proceed."_

"_Decreasing Energy to Blast Gauge Conversion Rate In Order To Limit Danger."_

"_Very well. Let's go."_

_Nagisa… _Alex thought as he stared across the lake of guts and ichor, _Just hold on. I'm coming._

* * *

><p><em><em>**And so marks the beginning of the end. Yup, it's all come down to this!**

**Author Notes: I don't own Phantasy Star. I own Alex and Nagisa's new personality and other small changes and stuff.**

**Let the battle commence.**


	10. Ignite Infinity

On the _Crowley, _Wynarl was freaking out. Nothing was going to plan at all. He hadn't predicted Alex's suicide attempt, the MS-01, OR the fact Alex had blown up the entirety of all the SEED on board.

There was no way this could get worse.

"_**INFINITE CHARGED UP SUPER BLASTING PAAAUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHHHHH!"**_

Well, it just did. For Wynarl anyway.

Despite the fact he was a spirit, and therefore was transparent, Alex had managed to actually punch him and send him flying across the room.

"Well, I see you've come this far…" Wynarl paled at Alex holding an axe in one hand and a sword in the other, despite the fact they were two handed weaons, "…So you're here to save her, huh? Guess what, if you don't kill her, all of Gurhal perishes."

"A-all…?" Alfort gulped.

"W-what? Alex, why didn't you-"

"Shut up. All of you." he sighed as he walked forward, "When confronted with whether to save the girl or the universe… choose both."

"Alex! Please… just hurry!" Nagisa wailed, as she shook with pain.

"No." he glared, "I'm saving you, Nagisa."

"So… you're _that _kind of person, huh? I'm really glad I chose to wait… and that Nagisa got to meet you."

"What?" Alex asked.

"That's… impossible… There's no other way!"

"What have you learned from all the Gurren Lagann that Alex watched, Nagisa? Nothing is impossible. You're still alive… Despite that… you're calling it quits?"

"Wy…narl…" Nagisa looked at him with shock and disbelief.

"I'm being honest," he gave a goofy grin, "It'll all be fine. After all, you did your best. Don't hold back… But no… what is it you want…?"

"To be…" she said through teary eyes, "To be with everyone, and Alex!"

"Yes! Yell it out!" Wynarl cheered.

_This was all one fucking charade, _Alex mentally chuckled, _Damn. I nearly killed myself for that. Ha…_

"_**I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO BE WITH THOSE THAT I LOVE! ALEX, I'M SORRY, BUT I WANT TO LIVE!"**_

"Yes! Yes! That's it! Over here, Dark Falz!" Wynarl yelled as the black fragments flew out of Nagisa, "I know it's horrible being in someone with hope! Here! Over here!"

"What the fresh fuck?" Alex asked, his mind currently reeling, "Oh shit…"

"What… does… it look… like I'm doing…?" he laughed, "I'm… bringing the fragments… here!"

"You were… planning this all?" Nagisa gasped.

"Of course! My goal hasn't change… I just wanted you to be happy…"

"If… if.., that's why…"

"You wanted to know my plan that was so embarassing I might die if someone found out? Ha! Anyway… I have to go out with style now… SHIT!"

"Wynarl!" Emilia called out. "Be strong! But… what now? What do we do?"

"Finally! I'm not a damned pervert anymore!" Wynarl cheered.

"But still, WHAT DO WE DO?"

"You seem reliable enough… I'll leave you in charge." Wynarl went out with a smile as he transferred control to Emilia, "_Crowley… _Not Gurhal's executioner, but Falz's grave… Alex! Nagisa! He's all yours!"

"Everyone else…" Alex smiled, "Get the fuck out."

"WHAT?" Alfort and Hyuga yelled, "We have to fight this thing!"

"Me and Nagisa'll handle it. We spent a shitload of fucking time gathering up these fragments… and I want to get my fucking reward for doing it. Now fucking get the fresh hell outta this damn place before I fucking bury you with this asshole!" he jerked a finger at Dark Falz, who was forming, "GO!"

Everyone but Alex and Nagisa ran, with Emilia making a comment of being able to control it outside of _Crowley_.

"You ready, love?" Alex smirked as he lifted his sword, the Ely Sion, cleaver of planets, onto his shoulder, along with his axe, the Meteor Crusher, shatterer of planets.

Nagisa blushed before she quickly kissed him on the cheek, "Let's do this."

A bright light temporarily blinded the duo, and when it vanished, a evil looking version of Alex stood, with a torn dark grey cape and grey hair.

"**You." **Dark Falz pointed at Alex, **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU ASSHOLE?"**

"Uh… Alex?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh, right. Falz and I have a history. I beat you, what, twice already? Once in the MS-01, the other time with Vivenne… yeah. Maybe this time you'll stay dead." Alex chuckled as he pointed his sword at Falz while resting his axe on his shoulder, "So, Nagisa, you ready to kick his ass?"

"**It's you who will have your ass kicked, you son of a bitch!"**

"Your mother too." Alex sighed, "Let's go."

"Right!" Nagisa nodded, "Let's save Gurhal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shape The Future!<strong>_

* * *

><p>I dashed forward, sword and axe being dragged, causing a ear piercing <em>screeeeeeeech<em> ing sound.

Falz brought up a blade of darkness that clashed with mine, sparks flying as our blades clashed at high speeds. He summoned another as Nagisa came up behind him, blocking us both.

"Changes of plans." I threw my axe and sword away into my storage and pulled out the Peacemaker and the Holy Elsydeon, its bright shining light pouring forth from its tip, "Looks like no stylish killing today. Oh well."

"**You best take this fight seriously, lest you wish to die!" **Falz yelled as his right hand, which was occupied with me, transformed into a war hammer and tried to hit me, but I used my pistol as a brace along with my saber to block the attack.

"I have no plans of doing so, you best prepare!" I bellowed back, countering by going for a headshot. Damnit, missed!

"That's right!" Nagisa said as she rolled out of the way of a slash, "We'll show you our will to live on and hope is stronger than the despair darkness holds!"

"**Hope… I HAVE ALWAYS HATED IT!" **Falz screamed before going dual hand cannons on us, **"PERISH, BEINGS OF HOPE!"**

"Not today, you bastard." I snarled, switching to double shields and kneeling with my back to Nagisa before brining the shields in front of us, blocking the blast, _**"COME FORTH, HELEL, THE MORNING STAR!"**_

"**Bah! I summon you, Sceilth, THE IMPERISHABLE NIGHT!"**

I looked above as the two beasts, being simply recolors of eachother, mine golden and white, his red and black, glared at eachother before clashing with one another.

I was brought back by Falz going for sword slice for my head, but I blocked and adjusted my shields to act more like bracers while brining out dual knives. He lunged for my throat, but I dodged and managed to land a blow on his arm before having to block with both shields again.

"Take this!" Nagisa swung for his head, but he ducked, but then was kicked in the face by yours truly before I swapped out for knuckles and began punching him as he lay on the ground. It was a matter of time before he returned the favor, and then both of us were kicking and punching the other as we rolled on the ground. Eventually I clanged him on the side with my shield-bracer, and got up, but Falz did as well. I felt what might be blood trickling down the side of my face, but I merely swallowed a Dimate and allowed the super medicine do its job.

"**You've gotten sloppy." **Falz comments.

"It's what you get when you don't work with a super organized group anymore. But it's what gives us strength." I shrug, "Anyway, let's get back to asskicking."

"Let's go!" Nagisa yells as she drops from above, managing to give a nice diagonal cut on his face.

"Damn, nice strike." I smile, deciding to go with two machineguns, which look like twin Peacemakers but with a little less kick and a whole lot more dakka, "Never enough dakka!"

"**You've got that right."** Falz smirks as he does the same, and we went into a gunfight mode, rolling for piles of rubble while trying to keep on the move while we shoot at eachother. Tch, this calls for a little more firepower.

"Fuck this," I grumbled while stuffing a giant piece of rubble into my grenade launcher then taping down the charge trigger, "Oi, Falz, eat this motherfucker!" I hurled the grenade launcher at him, who dodged the explosion but not Nagisa's fist and gunshots.

"**Fuck! It's two of you this time… I keep forgetting that. Let me take care of that." **Falz smirked and I dived for Nagisa, but it was too late, since he launched a dark beam and her and launched her, rendering her unconscious, as I found out as I rushed over to her and checked on her.

"You bastard…" I growled, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"**Oh! I see I hit a nerve… is it possible you've gotten soft?" **Falz taunted, **"…I see then. Hmph… Imagine that, my most hated rival has gotten soft over the years… It matters not. I WILL FINALLY DESTROY YOU, AND YOUR LOVE FOR THAT PATHETIC WOMAN SHALL BE YOUR UNDOING!"**

"Take that back." I said in a completely creepy monotone.

"**Ah, hit another nerve, huh?"**

"I said… _take that back."_

"**Or what? What will poor little Alex do?"**

"I'll kick your ass. _Take what you said about her back."_

"**Ha, as if! You, a weak person who crumbles at a person being hurt. I should've done that years ago when you first faced me in the MS-01 along with your harem of fighters."**

"Shut… up…" I twitched, "I said to shut up and take back what you said about Nagisa! She's not pathetic! She's who gave me someone to keep living on for! Hell, I was a walking near suicidal shell before she showed up, and I won't let you have her!"

"**Hmph. I don't want a weak wo-"**

He was interrupted as my fist hit him in the face.

"She isn't weak. She stronger than you could ever be." I narrowed my eyes as he got up, "I'll show you the strength she has given to me!"

"**Hmph." **Falz grunted, shooting a beam of pure darkness at me, **"Pathetic… Now, where the hell is that music coming from?"**

_If one was meant for pain…_

_For all to stay the same…_

_For all to, here, remain…_

_I'll take nothing in vain…_

"_**What's up, motherfucker?" **_I growled from the explosion as it cleared around Nagisa and myself, _**"You wanted a show of power and strength? Well then… I'll bring it."**_

_It's you who made me see…_

_The world has made me see…_

"**Impudent hoper, PERISH!"**

"_**Not so fast."**_

_There is more that I can be_

_there is something more in me_

_there is something that I must be_

The energy left over from the Blast Gauge charger flowed through me, and somehow jacked up my storage, so now all my weapons are floating around me in a giant infinity sign pattern.

Then it caught on _fucking fire._

"_**This is the infinity we fight for. We don't dig our way to it, we have to fight for it with every part of us we have. Every weapon around me is like someone I know." **_I chose the twin sabers, _**"This is the power of our Eternal Dimension that we walk upon. We may be five races but we are one system. One system that will destroy the darkness."**_

"**Fool! You can not hope to destroy darkness! It will never go away!"**

"_**Just watch me."**_

_A hope in my hand that's all I take with me_

_in the gray, everyday, it's hard to see_

_so I go on even though it's a long shot_

_from how it was before_

Dashing forward, I began my onslaught against the being that would dare attack _my _system, threaten those _I _cared about, and would so harshly speak of the woman _I _love. That, and I really just want him dead. I've already killed him twice.

_And what I dreamed all along_

_will never come, so maybe there's something new_

_it cannot be the end of all that we know_

_a hole in the sky, an early good-bye_

_I know we can't let it end_

"_**TAKE THIS!"**_

_Infinity_

The weapons' fire blazed even more as the weapons arranged themselves to be extensions of my arms, held merely in place by the sheer amounts of energy.

_Let it fall upon the universe_

_feel the light, the might, the heroes again_

_let the dawn stand in all of us_

_everyone, everything, Infinity_

"**Tch! Where are you drawing all of this power?"**

_Ignite the wish to catch a star_

_and befriend the end, deep in the heart_

"_**From the heavens above, they watch as I fight for justice. Right makes might, BITCH!" **_I punched him in the face with Super Blade Fist of Weapons.

_heaven can wait, it's not over yet_

_there is more, more to be, to do_

"**Enough fooling around." **Falz growled, **"I am done playing."**

_Maybe it's time that was changed the way I am_

_now, with an eye for a way I didn't see_

_but I know only through a loss_

_that I've been given the hope that carries me_

"_**Yeah… so am I."**_

_Every dream is gone_

_Just as a dune, fading away untold_

_it cannot be, that nothing can be done now_

_the blue in the sky, the wonders alive_

_we can't let them take it away_

We crossed countered eachother, glaring daggers as we brought up our other fists to strike at eachother. I blocked his punch and then brought out my favorite knuckles, the _Craaaaaaazy _Galactis.

And then I began punching his face in.

_Infinity_

"_**This is the power of hope."**_

_Let it reign upon the universe_

_see the life, the love, the dreaming again_

_throw aside the lines dividing us_

_everyone, everything, Infinity_

Leaping into the air after launching Falz with a nice toss, I pulled out my twin daggers set, known as Brandish, twirling them as I flew at him. The sheer speed of the spinning blades cut his face thousands of times, and I heard him yell in pain.

_Behold the stars of the universe_

_see them shine and fall, and rise up again_

_Never are ways ever easy and set_

_the more hurt, the more you'll know it's true_

There was a satisfying _thud! _as Falz hit the ground.

_(it's you who made me see_

_the world has made me see)_

_(Musical Interlude)_

Hacking, slashing, slicing, dicing, smashing Falz in is SO satisfying.

_And what I dreamed all along_

_will never come, so maybe there's something new_

_it cannot be the end of all that we know_

_a hole in the sky, an early good-bye_

_I know we can't let it end_

"_**Ignite Infinity. You bastard."**_

_Infinity_

_Let it fall upon the universe_

_feel the light, the might, the heroes again_

_let the dawn stand in all of us_

_everyone, everything, Infinity_

_Ignite the wish to catch a star_

_and befriend the end, deep in the heart_

_heaven can wait, it's not over yet_

_there is more, more to be, to do_

_the more you'll know it's true_

With one final flaming sword swipe with Excalibur, I ended it.

* * *

><p>"Nagisa, Nagisa!" Alex yelled as he checked on her body. "Oh, thank the Light, you're alive!"<p>

"D-did you beat him…?" she whispered as he lifted her bridal style.

"Yeah, he's gone."

"**Oh really."**

"Fuck."

"**I will show you… my true form…"**

Falz suddenly transformed into a centaur looking creature… and then began to fucking expand really, really damn quickly.

"_Mikio! Get the MS-01 here, we've got a situation!" _Alex yelled into his comm unit.

_~Got it!~_

"**That infernal contraption again? Hmph! Well, I'm always up for a challenge."**

The MS-01's hand burst through the wall and sucked them into it, placing Alex and Nagisa in the cockpit.

They pulled out and flew onto the Crowley, and watched as Falz became a huge black centaur.

"**Now, the rematch for the ages!"**

"Yeah…" Alex grimaced, "Mikio, just like old times, eh?"

"Yeah. Too bad the Phantasy Star Project was cancelled."

"Would've been nice to have Cecillia with us, but oh well." Alex smiled, "Alright Dark Falz, let's dance!"

**[Music: Gurren Lagann Battle Song (look it up on youtube)]**

"WAAAAAAAAGH!" Alex and Mikio yelled.

"**Hmph. Still the same." **Falz pulled out two dark swords and swung, which the MS-01 dodged, but then Falz counter punched and knocked back the MS-01, **"Sloppy. But I have a question, why do you fight?"**

"If you," Bash, "Stopped hitting us," Smash! "We could say so!" Alex snarled.

"**Bah. See, even with all of your hope you are still powerless. Darkness will REIGN!" **the MS-01 was thrown into the air and Falz followed it, then kicked it downward, smashing it through several battleships, **"AND I WILL TELL YOU WHY! YOU HOPERS HAVE NO RESOLVE, NO WILL! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND HOPE! DARKNESS CONSTANTLY GOES FORTH AND CAPTURES OTHERS! TELL ME, DO YOU HOPERS HAVE THAT RESOLVE? NO! NO! NO YOU DON'T! N! O! NO!"**

"Ugh! We can't take too much more of this!" Mikio shouted.

"_**DARK FALZ! WE -DO- HAVE RESOLVE! WE HOPERS HAVE RESOLVE TO NOT LET DESPAIR RULE OUR LIVES!"**_

"**Then TEST your resolve against the infinite darkness!" **Dark Falz charged up a orb of darkness in his hand and then launched it as it took the form of a beam that hit the MS-01 head on.

"Damn!" Alex grunted.

"She's not holding too well!" Mikio growled.

"Alex… don't let us die…" Nagisa whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Clad 6<strong>

The members of Little Wing watched the battle up above in the sky. It was visible everywhere, the battle that would decide the fate of Gurhal. Alex's MS-01 was barely holding up against the blast.

If Alex, the Shadow of Hope, could not defeat this opponent… who would?

"This isn't the end," Kraz growled.

"I know they'll find a way." Ursula grasped his hand, "They always have."

"Alex… we're here for you." Yut, Emilia, Chelsea, and Lumia said.

"Come on… keep going. You're nearly there…" Kunoh and Vasque whispered.

"It's not enough. It'll take more than that to finish them!" Alfort and Hyuga snapped.

The MS-01 appeared to begin falling… beaten.

"How much more can he take?" Alexanderia, his Partner Machine, asked, "Are we going to die?

"We're not dying!" Hyuga snapped, "Alex will find a way! He always does!"

* * *

><p>"Tch. After all that big talk the boy-"<p>

"Sir, with all due respect, he IS over 21..."

"Hmph. He has a funny way of showing it. But he is our last hope. Alexander, I entrust the fate of Gurhal to you." Curtz said sincerely.

* * *

><p>"Partner…" Vivenne gapsed as she looked up into the skies of Moatoob, "We fought for this system… Don't let it die."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Is this where we fall? Before a powerful enemy… <em>Alex shivered at what Gurhal would become, _Huh?_

His ears perked up as he heard voices. Voices of his friends encouraging him. Little Wing, his old GUARDIAN friends, his deceased family somehow, and most importantly, his two closest friends as of now, Mikio and Nagisa.

_Let's show this bastard what hope can do._

"It's not over, WE'RE NOT DONE!" Alex roared as he began to fight back.

"_Alex."_

"Wynarl?" Alex and Nagisa shouted.

"_Leave this one to me."_

A single being, clothed in a shining golden garb, stepped forth from the MS-01.

"But how?" Alex wondered out loud.

"_This is not your world." _Wynarl said calmly as he took the blast.

"Wynarl!" Nagisa shouted.

"_Do not worry for me, Nagisa. I have this under control. Alex, take good care of her, alright?"_

"Got it…"

"_Now, I believe this is how you do this?" _Wynarl chuckled as he became a giant drill.

"Son of a bitch, copying Gurren Lagann." Alex smiled, "Alright then."

Swallowing the drill, the MS-01 suddenly swelled with power, as it became encased in a blazing fire.

"Wynarl, your sacrifice shall not be in vain!"

"**I did not expect this."**

"Of course you didn't," Alex grabbed the controls, "LESGO!"

The drills and swords clashed, smashing eachother, destroying eachother.

"**Where are you drawing all of this power from?"**

"We have hope. Not despair. That hope allows us to continue onto tomorrow to earn our happy ending." Alex said solemnly, "I may have been a shadow of hope, but now… I am its bringer."

"Yeah! We all have people to hope on, including ourselves!" Mikio added, "We won't let you take it away!"

"I believe in hope too!" Nagisa screamed, "I may have been a broken shell, but now I am much more than that!"

"Remember this!" Alex closed his eyes, "All our hopes, our dreams, they ride on this machine… And we won't lose to the power of despair, because we have hope! The bonds of our friends as well gives us hope and power so we can earn the happy ending we all can see together as a system!"

The MS-01 rushed in, avoiding all the thrown swords at it as it put up shields and drilled through swords.

"Mikio! Launch me!"

"What? You don't have a spacesuit!"

"I'm awesome enough I don't need to breathe in space." Alex joked.

"Wait, what?"

"Just do it!" Alex reached into his inner jacket pocket.

"Fine!"

Alex sprung out of the cockpit and flew towards Dark Falz, holding his breath. Gripping his weapon in his hand, he looked at Dark Falz straight in the eye and yelled at the top of his voice, holding up his weapon…

Which was a bagel…

"_**EAT! BREAKFAST! BITCH!"**_

Hurling the bagel, it soared through the gravityless vacuum of space, spinning and spinning as it carved a path towards Dark Falz's massive head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alex was retrieved by Mikio in the MS-01.<p>

* * *

><p>The bagel split in two, becoming two lethal spinning pieces of bread.<p>

Cutting through the cold emptiness of space, they loomed ever closer to Dark Falz.

Of course, until he ate it.

"**Pathetic."**

"Actually," Alex smiled a smile that scared even Dark Falz, "I rigged those things with the same things used to make anti-SEED bombs. So you effectively just ate a bomb designated for killing you. And, you are pretty weakened from before… so two words. Adios-"

"**Oh."**

"Asshole."

"**Oh. Oh shit. YOU SON OF A-"**

Dark Falz suddenly exploded in multiple places as the anti-SEED explosives did their work.

"This is our system. You no touchy." Mikio chuckled.

"And like all good final bosses, they explode upon death. Right, Alex?"

"Yeah Nagisa. Now, let's go home."

Wynarl smiled as the last of his spirit began to fade.

"_Alex. Take good care… no, I know you will. I don't need to tell you anymore. Thank you for all you've done."_

* * *

><p>"Have fun you two. I've got to get the MS-01 back to base." Mikio gave a thumbs up before he left, "Seeya around!"<p>

"Bye Mikio!" Nagisa waved.

"Ah, just like old times." Alex smiled, "And now… we're finally safe."

No more SEED, no more Ancients, nothing else. He'd finally be able to have a peaceful life.

Entering Little Wing's lobby, carrying Nagisa bridal style, he found all of Little Wing waiting for him.

And with two words, he ushered in his life of peace.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, and things were back in full swing. <em>Crowley <em>was gone from everyone's mind.

Nagisa had regained her memories as the fragments had left her.

Right now, she was looking into her small box of items that she had put some valuable items from her past in.

"Hey." Alex looked over her shoulder, "Whoa, is that a Phantasy Star unit key?"

"You're familiar with it?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah! I was a pilot for one! Wait, that key... oh my fucking sweet shitez. Cecillia?"

It hit Nagisa like a freight train, "Alex... you still remember?"

"Yeah... you went on a mission to Parum and then you didn't come back. They found your Phantasy Star right outside the relic site, but you weren't there... you dyed your hair though."

"Eheheh," she smiled nervously, "I wanted to lay low when I began my search for the fragments."

"Understandable..." Alex hugged her, "So, we really did earn our happy ending. Beat the incarnation of darkness, get reunited with an old friend, and then it turns out she's the woman I love. Best. Ending. Ever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I."

As they looked out the window, they saw the sun beginning to shine upon the surface of Clad 6. The sun they had fought to protect lighting the planet they fought to protect in the system they had fought to protect.

Good had triumphed and all was good in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>And that wraps up the main series of it! I'm going to do one side story, but that'll take a while since I'm going to be doing Alex's years as a Mecha Pilot, still taking place in the Phantasy Star Universe timeline.<strong>

**So yeah, thanks for all the support along the way guys, and it was really fun writing this! I hope I'll have all of your support in the prequel with Alex's piloting years!**


	11. The End Of Infinity

**The True Ending of Infinity.**

* * *

><p><strong>True Ending: This Is The Story Of My Life, Will You Stand By Me Eternally?<strong>

* * *

><p>My head hurts… what's going on…<p>

The last thing I remember is the bullet entering my skull…

"Quickly!" a deep male voice I recognized as Kraz's boomed and echoed in my head, "He's losing lots of blood!"

"Damnit Alex," Ursula swore. Geez people stop moving me, it hurts! Now I've got even more pounding in my head… "Stupid, stupid! Why'd you have to shoot yourself!"

Wait, but…

_**OH FUCK IT WAS ALL A DREAM, DAMNIT!**_

Then again, if Mikio and I HAD used the MS-01, we would've been toast.

After all, staying hidden after supposedly betraying the system twice requires a lot of laying low, and pulling off a stunt like that isn't exactly doing so. But now I'm REALLY pissed off.

And I thought I had already saved Nagisa too. Damnit!

Damnit Alex you let her just slip out of your hands! Why the fuck couldn't you be stronger? You could've stopped all this then and you wouldn't have shot yourself and shit, I'VE GOT A HELL OF A HEADACHE!

Fuck you Wynarl. Fuck you right up the arse.

* * *

><p>Stupid bandages in my hair, it's starting to bug me.<p>

"Did you really have to shoot yourself?" Shizuru asked.

"Would you have shot yourself to be with the one you love?" I replied, "I didn't have to, but I did because I loved her."

"I see… your love for her is very strong." he walked up next to me, "Even with your injury, you are still going?"

"Of course." I growled, "Did you really expect me to sit around here while Nagisa is up there? Also, we've got twenty four hours until _Crowley _collides with Clad-6, so we've got to hurry." I cracked my neck and removed the bandages-

"Alex! You have to keep those-"

"Can't fly a ship without both eyes." I rolled my eyes and headed out towards the docking bay.

"You're piloting?" Lumia screeched. Damnit she heard me. Oh well.

"Don't bother trying to talk me out of it. Mikio, I'm coming." I said, turning on my comm device.

* * *

><p>Ah, I LOVE stealth things these days. We managed to sneak past all those defenses on the <em>Crowley<em>, and I KNOW I'll be chewed out by all of Little Wing later, but this is something I have to do… alone.

"Well, here we are. First and last stop of tonight, hell itself!" Mikio laughed as he opened the hatch as we landed.

"Gee thanks, get me in the mood." I rolled my eyes.

"You gonna be fine on your own? I can retrieve our Phantasy Stars-"

"No, this is my fight… and our machine spirits have had enough of fighting…" I sighed, remembering the sad day I parted with my mach- partner. Anyways, enough about the past, I'm sure there's a record of it somewhere.

Once again, just like in the dream, Blast Gauge makes it easy to blast past all the SEED. This time I'm taking my time and just shooting them because I'm bored. And pissed, but you already knew that.

Ah, here's the door conveniently labeled: Bridge.

Now, how should I blow it up?

Rocket launcher? Nah, too cliché.

Fuck it, where's my rocket modded shotgun. Yeah, you heard me right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOM.<strong>_

"Headshot." I snarled as I ducked through the smoking hole in the steel doors, "Well well well, what's up motherfucker? Oh hey there Nagisa." I smiled at her before turning my doom gaze at Wynarl.

"Alex! You shouldn't have came…" Nagisa said, "Where are the others?"

"I came alone. There are things I have to do myself, like kicking Wynarl's Ancient ass. In more ways than one."

"Did… you just call me old as well?" Wynarl asked, dumbfounded.

"Duh, gramps." I rolled my eyes, "By the way, think fast."

"Huh- WAH!" Wynarl ducked as I threw a dagger at him, "Damn, I missed."

"It matters not, after all… you're too late." Wynarl smirked, dodging another dagger.

"The hell are you talking about?" I glared at him, readying my Excalibur sword.

"Well Nagisa, how about it? You get to go back with Alex and such. You hope for such a situation, don't you?"

Hey wait a second- OH SHIT.

"Of course! Agh!" she grunted in pain, "I… have learned to keep on hoping and… to have faith… in tomorrow- Gah!"

Fuck, Falz is an evil thing, so it hates hope and all who have it, which means-

"Hahahahaha! Yes! Yes!"

"What are you… wait, why are the fragments leaving me?" I rushed over to Nagisa and helped her up, offering a Trimate, fully bringing her to optimal condition.

"Dark Falz… _hates _thing such as hope. Absolutely despises it. And now… the only being here without that much hope… is ME."

"What do you intend to do with such power?" Nagisa hissed as she readied her blade.

"Why of course, do what Kuhman could not. Then again, I've seen that you are not willing to yield your bodies, so I suppose I'll just annihilate all of you." I knew it. Mika did always say she was the only opposer to Kuhman, that bastard.

"Muhahahaha_hahahaha__**hahahaha!"**_ And here comes Falz's voice, _**"A double blast from the past… Thank you, Wynarl, I have not had such a suitable host in a while… even a spirit such as yourself would be better than these punitive humans and-" **_I felt his gaze on me and I couldn't help but let a smile appear on my face.

"What's up? Back for another beating?"

"_**You are so dead."**_

"Helel!"

"_**Nyarlathotep." **_

The two summoned Mirage Blasts, merely clones with a different color palette, began their clash with their spears.

"Hmph, looks like this is actually going to take some time."

"…_**Hmph. You will not prevail this time. I believe my appearance… could use some reworking…"**_

Ugh, I HATE watching this part. It's reminiscent of the Valkyrie Trace System thing from _Infinite Stratos _with the transformation, and now he looks exactly like me but EVIL.

"You can never copy me. Nagisa, let's go."

"For this system, we'll win!" she shouted, running at him.

"Let's earn our happy ending." I closed my eyes and smiled before dashing at Falz, who brandished a sword of darkness.

"_**You will know despair."**_

"And I will pound some fucking hope INTO YOUR DAMN HEAD." I retorted, blocking his swing and punching him with my spare hand. You know what, where's my axe?

"_**Oh sh-"**_ Falz swore as I smashed an axe into his face, _**"Guh!"**_

"Nice hit, Nagisa!" I said, rolling back to avoid a counterattack.

"_**That's it, instead of playing around, I'm simply going to use all of my power to defeat you at the start."**_

Ahhhh fuck I don't like the sound of that and why the fuck is there a glowing purple circle in the middle of the bridge?

First thing's first, ensure Nagisa's safety- holy shit there's wind sucking us in!

"Nagisa! Hold onto something! HOLD IT FOR DEAR LIFE!"

"I'm trying!" she shouted back over the howling winds.

"_**If you wish to save your pathetic system, fight me alone where that portal leads, Alexander Seta Narukami, Shadow of Hope, and Defender of Systems."**_

The winds stopped, and I looked at the portal, "And what if I refuse?"

"_**Then I will grow my power in here, and when my power grows sufficient, no seal can hold me, and I WILL be unstoppable."**_

Might as well go deal with the pest problem now, "Nagisa, I'm going."

"…I understand." she said, looking at the ground the whole time. I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her, "If I don't come back… swear that you will fight Dark Falz until the bitter end."

"I swear it…" she sniffed, "But you have to come back…"

"I'll try." I checked my weapons. Good, I have all my best weapons with me, "Alright here I go."

I stood at the edge of the portal, "I'm coming." Diving in-

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ?<strong>

Where the hell is this place… It looks like where I fought Kuhman, but in a dark storm.

"_**Hello." **_

"Show yourself!" I yelled, checking my knuckles known as the _Phantom Mist_.

"_**Very well then." **_

I thought Kuhman was back for a second, but then realized it was Falz in a corrupted memory of him of sorts. Falz took the form of Kuhman but he was warped, with orange pulsating veins and other disgusting parts. And again with the swords of darkness? Oh well, here we go.

"So this is it, huh? Oh, and just so you know, I'm no longer the Shadow Of Hope. I'm no longer a shadow. I am not just the Savior of Systems as well… my new title shall be the Savior of Hope!"

"_**Very well then, Savior of Hope… I shall destroy that which you wish to save!"**_

"Then let us duel, to see who will win! Despair or Hope, Shadows or Light? Let's find out TODAY!"

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em>

Shit! Damnit, he just shot out the last of my weapons. Great, so there goes my Ouroboros whip. Another pile of scrap metal. Fuck Falz and his darkness bolts.

"_**Mwhahahahaha! You have no weapons left, how will you defeat me now?" **_Falz continued his evil laughter.

"Wi…with my bare fists… if I must…" I snarled, even as every bone in my body screamed in pain.

"_**Ha! As if you could defeat me. Die." **_

"AGH!" I yelled as I was launched after the bolt hit me, "Damnit… it can't end like this…"

I… I have too much to die now! I have to, no, I WANT to go back… to a world where I have earned the happy ending I wanted!

Nagisa… I'm going to go home to her… she is waiting for me… I must put her anxiety to rest.

"_**Hm? That did kill you? Then take this. Be a good boy and die." **_A bolt of lightning came for my face and-

_Boom!_

"_**Hm. What a bother… where is that music coming from?"**_

_If one was meant for pain_

_for all to stay the same_

_for all to, here, remain_

_I'll take nothing in vain_

The smoke around me cleared. I am alive.

_It's you who made me say_

_the world has made me see_

_there is more that I can be_

_there is something more in me_

_there is something that I must be_

"Hello, Falz. I'm about to show you the power of hope."

"_**What? This cannot be!"**_

_A hope in my hand that's all I take with me_

_in the gray, everyday, it's hard to see_

_so I go on even though it's a long shot_

_from how it was before_

I held the handle of my Excalibur sword and surveyed the rest of the all the broken pieces. Mika, you know what to do, right?

_(Yes.)_

If I didn't explain, when Mika recreated me, a small part of her was left in me, and therefore, I am part Ancient. And I am about to tap into the power.

_And what I dreamed all along_

_will never come, so maybe there's something new_

_it cannot be the end of all that we know_

_a hole in the sky, an early good-bye_

_I know we can't let it end_

All the shattered remains of the weapons flew towards me, creating a giant blade of warped metal, and I felt the golden shine of my eyes as Mika's power was channeled.

_Infinity_

The power of the Ancients coursed through the blade, giving me a golden version of Nagisa's sword, _Steel Hearts. _The revolver part however, was a holy and pure white, ready to cast aside the darkness.

_Let it fall upon the universe_

_feel the light, the might, the heroes again_

_let the dawn stand in all of us_

_everyone, everything, Infinity_

"To the skies!" I leapt up, as my skin began to glow golden and a cape of energy began to form as I could hear it flapping in the wind. Yeah, that's right, I'm human, SEED, and Ancient all in one. What you gonna do about it? "Flames of Infinity!" I slashed at him multiple times before kicking off and backflipping.

_Ignite the wish to catch a star_

_and befriend the end, deep in the heart_

_heaven can wait, it's not over yet_

_there is more, more to be, to do_

Can anyone tell me why Tethis petals are flying whenever I hit him? Oh right, Mika. Anyways Mika, thanks for the assist. I'm actually going to take him on by myself now.

_(Are you sure?)_

This is my fight now… I just needed your help creating the _Golden Dreams_ blade… Sorry if it's just that.

_(It's no problem, my child.)_

I thought I told you to stop calling me that- Oh crap dodge! Anyways, seeya!

_Maybe it's time that was changed the way I am_

_now, with an eye for a way I didn't see_

_but I know only through a loss_

_that I've been given the hope that carries me_

My Ancient garbs vanished along with the glow of the _Golden Dreams_, but the golden blade still shined as sunlight began to light up the dark dimension.

"_**Hmph! Your arrogance will be the end of you!"**_

"The thing is Falz… if it is my end, what if I have none? To the happy ending I want!"

_Every dream is gone_

_Just as a dune, fading away untold_

_it cannot be, that nothing can be done now_

_the blue in the sky, the wonders alive_

_we can't let them take it away_

I ran at Falz, who was on the opposite end of the platform we were on, "_COME AND GET IT!_"

_Infinity_

We locked eyes as I lifted _Golden Dreams _above my head.

_Let it reign upon the universe_

_see the life, the love, the dreaming again_

_throw aside the lines dividing us_

_everyone, everything, Infinity_

Pulling the trigger, five differently colored energy bullets flew out. Heh, one for each race that was fighting for survival these days.

_Behold the stars of the universe_

_see them shine and fall, and rise up again_

_Never are ways ever easy and set_

_the more hurt, the more you'll know it's true_

Each bullet made its way to Dark Falz, exploding upon on impact with him. His roars of pain were merely the prelude of a happy ending.

Every race… here with me, fighting to destroy the darkness that ruined us years ago.

Let's finish this.

_(it's you who made me see_

_the world has made me see)_

This system is worth saving, despite all the crap we have to put up with... I will save it.

_And what I dreamed all along_

_will never come, so maybe there's something new_

_it cannot be the end of all that we know_

_a hole in the sky, an early good-bye_

_I know we can't let it end_

I walked towards the hovering husk of Falz, who barely was above the ground. The five glowing bullets returned to their places in the revolver area and lit up the blade. It was time to finish this.

_Infinity_

I threw my sword in the air and leapt up, and every part of the sword desconstructed itself and then created a copy of _Golden Dreams_, because it's dreams, not a dream… There are many that create this system.

Right about now… I think it's time to finally let the SEED in me… shine. Turn the darkness to light.

_Let it fall upon the universe_

_feel the light, the might, the heroes again_

_let the dawn stand in all of us_

_everyone, everything, Infinity_

"HYAH!" I began my onslaught by slashing at him once with every sword, strength boosted by the SEED in me, which would disappear when Falz, the origin, was gone, Cloud's super attack on Sephiroth from Advent Children and holy crap I just mood whiplashed so fast and FOCUS!

_Ignite the wish to catch a star_

_and befriend the end, deep in the heart_

_heaven can wait, it's not over yet_

_there is more, more to be, to do_

_the more you'll know it's true_

Flying high into the air, I channeled every last bit of power, SEED, Ancient, Blast Gauge, and human power before plunging _Golden Dreams _into his skull, no, through his skull, into the ground, ending this monstrosity.

It's over… time to head home… I can see the portal forming.

Nagisa… I'm coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>Clad 6<strong>

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Emilia yelled in a rare swear.

"Language, Emilia. Wouldn't want to pick up my habits, now, would you?" I forced back a smirk. Nagisa smiled at me, but gave me an admonishing look, "Alright, I was thinking I go rescue the girl I love all by myself because it was a man's pride thing and besides, I kicked Wynarl's ass along with Falz, who won't be back at all at any time, also Emilia, Mika says hi."

"Uh…"

"I also Lumia, you MIGHT want to go defend Mikio right now since he may or may not be in some hot water for helping me out."

"W-what? H-how do you know him?"

"Old friend that I met when gender inequality was at its highest during the Phantasy Star Age," I made sure NOT to mention I was a pilot, "We lived together in the slums of where Luna used to exist."

"_You _lived on Luna?" Shizuru asked, shocked, "Did you have a relative or something who was working with the Phantasy Stars?" OH SHIT HE KNOWS! Quick, quick… aha!

"Phantasy Stars were rather short lived. I was already living there when the inequality part took place, and therefore was shoved on the streets since I was male." I lied. Damn, knowing my past I am one HELL OF A LIAR, "Anyways, past that, I think I do owe everyone an apology. So uh, dinner's on me tonight?"

"That's not all that's on you tonight!" Chelsea smiled, "How about… you pay for another dance?"

"Ten dinners?" I offered, "Not dancing again. Fuck that De Ragan."

"Hmph, somewhere expensive then." Kraz grunted.

"_PUDDING."_ Can you guess?

"Alexander, I _do _hope your wallet can take quite the beating," Knowing my private funds, heh, this is nothing, Ursula.

I looked at Nagisa, "So, where would you like to go for dinner?" Because the darkness is gone, Gurhal has prevailed, and all is right with this world.

And so it shall be for the rest of time. No, until past the end of infinity itself.

Until then… I will continue to live my life in the joy of light.

And so it ends… ever since the beginning where I first piloted a Phantasy Star, the SEED Wars, The Ancient Threat, and now the true fight with Darkness… finally my tale ends with a _true _happy ending.

Because that's just how life is sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>The True End of Infinity.<strong>

**Yeah, I remember the first time reading through the translation I was thinking, "Oh yeah, final boss is Dark Falz, but we gotta fight Wynarl first. Well, since Wynarl doesn't seem like much of a fighter, and my thoughts on what could be if he was evil, it's how this chapter was born.**

**So yeah, I really finished this part, and I'm not sure if I'll do the side story I wanted to do. I probably will, but I'll get around to some other things first.**

**Anyways, seeya guys! Also, would you rather me update my High School AU of Phantasy Star more or Alex's Piloting Years (where you see the references to his mecha years revealed)? Just tell me, and I'll try.**


End file.
